The sound of Guilt
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: Schuldig sees Aya for the first time and knows that he has to own him. He starts writing letters to him.... will he get his toy or not? Raited R after the 5th Chappie! Please R&R Contains YAOI - Don't like, don't read!
1. Deine Gedanken sind mein

Title: The sound of Guilt  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnings: Hmmm... some brutality, Shonen-ai, maybe some Yaoi coming up, don't know yet  
  
Rating: In the beginning PG-13 some scenes may be R and I will definitely raise the rating to R in later Chappies  
  
Pairings: Schuldig/Aya and some Crawford/Schuldig and maybe some Nagi/Omi hinted tell me if you want me to do that or not!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm... ok non of the Charas, anything of the Series or the Songs belong to me.... I do own my ideas, though! *smile*  
  
Remarks: Schuldig sees Aya for the first time and knows that he has to own him. He starts writing letters to him.... will he get his toy or not?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
'Deine Gedanken sind mein'  
  
An easy mission, that it was. And a boring one Schuldig thought.  
  
"Crawford... nothing's happening! Probably this 'Weiß' or what ever isn't even gonna show up! Can't we just leave?" Crawford just ignored him, he wasn't up to arguing with the pissed German. Nagi just rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly like Schuldig, but he didn't hate him either. He sort of respected him, but right now he was just plain annoying.  
  
"Hurting Weiß will hurt God!" Farfarello laughed quietly as he was looking at the dim light brake on one of his Daggers.  
  
"You can't hurt them unless their here... and their not coming!" Schuldig really didn't like sitting around like that! He could be in one of the bars now, looking at some kawaii boys and maybe taking one of them home over the night. He was ripped out of his thoughts by Crawford.  
  
"I told you my visions never fail... there they are!.... Weiß!"  
  
All of the Members of Schwarz came over to where Crawford was standing. And that's when he saw him for the first time! The lights of the factory were not all on and you could barely see anything, still this hair shone through the dark and attracted Schuldigs attention.  
  
'Wow! Now that's some guy I wouldn't mind being assassinated by!' he grinned to himself as he looked over to the redhead.  
  
"Let's get going! Now remember.... Farfarello, Nagi, Schuldig... we're not supposed to kill them, only keep them from blowing this place up!"  
  
Crawford looked at the three Schwarz, forcing them to understand that these were the rules they were to play by.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt the kitten too bad... he's to pretty to die..." Schuldig chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Let's go." Crawford started walking to the stairs where they would be awaiting Weiß for their first battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something's wrong here!" Omi felt as if he was being watched.  
  
"Oh come on! This is easy... we just blow up the place and leave! What could possibly go wrong?" Yohji tried to comfort him.  
  
"I feel it too... there's someone there..." everyone looked at Aya. He didn't speak much anyway, and especially not while on a mission.  
  
"Let's just get this over with..." Ken added, shrugging.  
  
They entered the building to place the bombs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well look who's there!" a sneering voice cut through the silence. All four of the assassins turned to face the unknown enemy, their weapons pulled, ready to kill.  
  
An amused laugh sounded through the big hall they were in.  
  
"Come and fight before you laugh!" Ken looked up to the stairs where he assumed that the voices were coming from.  
  
"If that's your wish...." footsteps were heard and Schwarz stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Fight kitten, fight!" Schuldig laughed as he headed towards Aya.  
  
"SHI-NE!!!" Aya pulled up his Katana, and aimed for Schuldig, still the German managed to jump aside, still Aya's weapon managed to scrape his arm.  
  
"Oh look... the kitten has claws! How amusing.... you'll be an interesting toy...." Schuldig grinned.  
  
"Die!" again Aya rushed towards Schuldig. This time the German managed to jump aside in time.  
  
Omi still hadn't given up throwing darts at Nagi. He didn't quite understand why they would always fall down shortly before Nagi, still he wasn't about to give up. Again he jumped up and threw the three darts in his hand towards Nagi. This was starting to aggravate the Schwarz and he decided to use his Powers to full extent.  
  
The next time Omi jumped up he was thrown against the next wall.  
  
"BOMBAY!!!" Aya turned and saw Omi lying against the wall, not moving. Finally he opened his eyes.  
  
"WATCH OUT ABYSSINIAN!" Aya turned just in time to swing his Katana and keep Schuldig away from him once more.  
  
Ken was desperately trying to fight off Farfarello, but what ever Ken did, it just didn't seem to affect him.  
  
"Mastermind, Prodigy, Berserker, enough! Let's get going! Soon it'll be morning and the workers will come... and the kitties here look too exhausted to do any bombing tonight..." he grinned towards Yohji as Schwarz started retreating.  
  
"Now already Orakel?" Schuldig tried to sound disappointed.  
  
"Move it Mastermind!" Crawford ordered.  
  
At the top of the stairs Crawford bowed, still grinning.  
  
"Thank you for amusing us...." he turned and left into the shadows, as he had come, Nagi and Farfarello following. Schuldig looked down at Weiß once more.  
  
"Goodbye kitten.... you'll be hearing from me... my toy!" he turned to leave after the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to get going... the workers will be here soon." Ken and Yohji helped Omi up. They went back to their car, Omi insisting on walking by himself.  
  
"Goodnight..." Aya left for his room without even looking at one of the others. This didn't bother them, since they were too tired to notice anyway.  
  
When Aya wanted to open the door to his room he saw a letter underneath. He picked it up and read what was written on the envelope.  
  
*Für mein Spielzeug* ................... For my toy.  
  
He wanted to just throw it in the trash, but he couldn't. Something in him screamed to know what the letter was saying. So finally he gave in and read it. (1)  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian,  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Ich hab dich angesehn  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Du bist wunderschön  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Irgendwann gehörst du mir  
  
Ich will dich gib mir einen Kuß  
  
Ich will dich ich brenne vor Lust  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Komm zier dich nicht  
  
Ich mach dich glücklich  
  
Ich krieg dich  
  
Ich kreig dich  
  
Ich will dich Du schreist vor Einsamkeit  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Deinen wunderbaren Leib  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Mein Herz schreit nach dir  
  
Ich will dich Du bist so schön und weiß  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Denn du machst mich so heiß  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Stell dich nicht so an  
  
Ich zeig dir was ich kann  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich dich  
  
Ja, werd ich dich  
  
Deine Gedanken sind mein  
  
Ich kann sie erraten  
  
Sie fliehen vor mir  
  
Wie nächtliche Schatten  
  
Ja  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Ich will dich ganz allein Ich will dich  
  
Was könnte schöner sein  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Die Gier frißt mich auf  
  
Ich will dich  
  
Deine erotische Kraft  
  
Ich will deine Leidenschaft  
  
Ich will sein ganz nah bei dir  
  
Hör es schrei'n  
  
Das Tier in mir  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich dich  
  
Ja, werd ich dich  
  
Deine Gedanken sind mein  
  
Ich kann sie erraten  
  
Sie fliehen vor mir  
  
Wie nächtliche Schatten  
  
Ja  
  
Deine Gedanken sind mein  
  
Mein wie du auch  
  
Nur ich kann sie kennen  
  
Ich kann sie dir nennen  
  
Ich kenn deine Wünsche  
  
Und weiß was du willst  
  
Entdecke was du verbirgst  
  
Deine Gedanken sind mein  
  
Sie sind mein  
  
Sie sind mein  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich  
  
Werd ich, werd ich dich  
  
Ficken werd ich dich  
  
Ja, werd ich dich  
  
- Mastermind -*  
  
Aya looked at the letter in his hand once more before he made a fist and crumbled it, before throwing it against a wall. He hated that German already.... more than anything he hated him.... Next time they would meet he would die.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
I want you I have looked at you I want you You are beautiful I want you Some day you'll belong to me I want you, kiss me I want you, I'm burning in lust I want you Don't hesitate I will make you happy I will have you I will have you  
  
I want you You are screaming in your Solitude I want you Your wonderful body I want you My heart is calling for you I want you You are so pretty and white I want you You make me hot I want you Don't do as if you don't want me I'll show you what I can do.  
  
I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you Yes I will  
  
Your thoughts belong to me I can guess them They are fleeing from me Like nightly shadows Yes  
  
I want you I want you alone I want you What could be better I want you Craving for you is eating me up I want you Your erotic power I want your passion I want to be close to you Listen to it scream The animal in me  
  
I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you Yes I will  
  
Your thoughts belong to me I can guess them They are fleeing from me Like nightly shadows Yes  
  
Your thoughts belong to me As you do too Only I can know them I can name them to you I know your wishes And I know what you want Find what you're hiding Your thoughts belong to me They are mine They are mine  
  
I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you I will, I will I will fuck you Yes I will  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Thanks for reading this far! Please Review if you would? I'd like to know what you think of it and if I should stop or keep going! Well that's it for now! Bye!!! 


	2. Herr des Feuers

'Herr des Feuers'  
  
The next morning Aya got up late, which was very much to the surprise of his teammates. They had almost finished breakfast by the time Aya entered the kitchen. The minute he was sighted Omi sighed. He had feared that something had happened to the Weiß leader.  
  
"What are you staring at....?" Aya didn't even bother to turn around while saying this. "It's not like I'm a ghost...." He turned and went out of the kitchen with his food before anyone of the others could do anything about it. Of course they wouldn't have done anything about it in any case. If Aya wanted to eat by himself, he ate by himself.  
  
After eating, Aya decided on taking a shower. As soon as he had entered the bathroom he felt a strange presence in his thoughts. It was as if he was being watched.  
  
/You're good my toy..... finding out about my presence almost instantly!/ the Schwarz really sounded impressed, but Aya didn't give a damn.  
  
'Get out of my thoughts! NOW!'  
  
/You look sweet when you're angry./ Aya could almost see the German grin. Aya stopped undressing.  
  
/Oh no don't stop there! It was just about to get interesting./ again this grin.  
  
'Shut up and die painfully!'  
  
/This is what we could be doing now, if you weren't so stubborn../ he send Aya a picture of himself tied to a bed, Schuldig sitting on top of him and slowly dripping wax from a black candle onto his chest.  
  
/I knew you'd like that.... and that's what you'll be giving me.... that and a whole lot more.... hehe.... maybe not now, but you will./  
  
'The only thing I'll be giving you is death!' he was trying to make himself think that he thought of what he had just seen as disgusting, but couldn't.  
  
/We'll be seeing each other, my toy. Till then don't let anyone brake you.... I don't like it when others play with my toy./  
  
'HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!' he felt that Schuldig hadn't listened to him anymore. After the first few words he had left Aya's thoughts with a chuckle.  
  
He felt that he was alone again and decided to take the shower. He couldn't let the others notice anything so he would just have to see that they didn't find out.  
  
That evening he decided to go out to a bar, since Weiß had nothing planned for that day. They would be going back to finish the job they weren't able to complete the next day. He looked around, trying to decide which bar he was going to go to, when he just started walking towards one and entering, afterwards not knowing why he had done it. It wasn't special in any way and not even the type of bar he usually went to. He preferred the bars with the great light effects, the ones that looked glamorous all in all the more expensive bars, this one was the exact opposite. It was small, the sound quality was bad, a good third of the bulbs in the lights were broken, still he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. The barkeeper came back shortly with his Martini and Aya turned to the stage to watch some dancers in tight, short clothes twist around metal stakes or dance in dancing cages. He sipped on his drink and went into a trance like stage. Not really watching what was happening around him, still not missing a detail. After some time he felt someone tip him on the shoulder. When he turned his head he was looking at the barkeeper who was holding an envelope in his hand.  
  
"Excuse me for bothering you...." the barkeeper started, but was interrupted by Aya.  
  
"What?" he answered sharper than he had wanted to. The barkeeper twitched and turned a little red.  
  
"The man over there told me to give you this..." he put the envelope in front of the drink Aya had put down and left as fast as he could.  
  
Aya looked over to see to whom the barkeeper had pointed. When he saw him he could have killed him. Schuldig was sitting on the other end of the bar, waving to him, smiling his *Schuldig-grin* (1).  
  
'Where is my Katana when I need it?!' he thought but regretted it only seconds later.  
  
/Ohhhh! Is the kitten declawed? Poor kitty... hehe/ he grinned at Aya who was shooting death glares at him.  
  
'Katana or not.... now you die!' he paid, got up and tried pushing through the people. There seemed to be more people, than when he had entered and he was also getting the impression that they were all standing in his way on purpose. By the time he had reached the place where the German had been sitting, Schuldig was gone.  
  
'Damned! Shit! Fuck!' he cursed, but then decided on going home. It was almost 1 am anyway.  
  
While walking he felt the cool breeze and started to loosen up. After all the German wouldn't try to do anything tonight anymore, would he?  
  
/Hehe... are you afraid kitten?/ there he was again! And he couldn't do anything about him without his Katana.  
  
'Why should I?' he was trying to sound bored.  
  
/Are you so sure I won't hurt you?/ Schuldig smirked.  
  
'No... but I'm not afraid of you, because I will kill you!'  
  
/We'll see... have you read my letter yet?/  
  
'No and I won't!' Aya was mad.  
  
/You will.... you want to know what it says so badly that you took it and you'll read it.... hehe/  
  
'Come and fight!'  
  
/Hehe/ and again Aya was alone.  
  
"Rot in hell Mastermind, where you belong!" he mumbled to himself as he started walking again.  
  
When he opened the door and went through the kitchen towards his room he passed the garbage bin. Already he had the letter in his hand, but he couldn't throw it away. The German was right, he DID want to know what it said. He looked at the trash once more and then at the letter in his hand.  
  
He closed the door behind himself and locked it before falling onto his bed. He still couldn't believe that he was still holding that letter in his hands. He read what was written on the envelope. Again it said the same thing as on the last time. *Für mein Spielzeug* .... for my toy. How he hated that sentence! He didn't like the way it sounded, didn't like the way it looked, didn't like that it meant him. He turned the envelope and opened it to get out the letter.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian,  
  
Dein Scheitel ist von Rotglut,  
  
ein Fegefeuer, der brennt,  
  
glüht so heiß nicht wie dein Atem.  
  
Feuer heißt dein Element,  
  
und auf deinen weißen Schultern  
  
schimmert Feuerrot die Glut.  
  
Aus dem Innersten der Erde  
  
stammt dein Name und dein Blut.  
  
Ich bin so leicht entflammbar,  
  
meine Haut ist aus Papier,  
  
und der Rest von mir ist Zunder,  
  
deine Flamme schlägt nach mir.  
  
Deine Raubtieraugen glühen,  
  
deine Hand verbrennt selbst Stein,  
  
aufgelöst in tausend Funken  
  
werd ich Rauch und Asche sein.  
  
Herr des Feuers, ich brenne,  
  
das Feuer brennt lichterloh.  
  
Herr des Feuers, ich verbrenne  
  
durch dich.  
  
Einen Feuersalamander  
  
hältst du dir als Wappentier.  
  
Du bist Läuterung und Reinheit,  
  
stehst für unstillbare Gier.  
  
Aus den Haaren fallen Funken,  
  
Schöneres hab ich nie gesehn.  
  
Aufgelöst in Rauch und Asche  
  
will ich brennend untergehn.  
  
-Mastermind-*  
  
/Did you like my little letter kitten?/ he heard an amused chuckle coming from the German.  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
/Look out of your window./ Aya stepped to the window and looked down onto the Courtyard that was mallard with shadows, cast by the sunset. Although it was mostly dark already he saw Schuldig in an instant. His hair was glowing in the light of the firing sunset. Even if he hated this man more than anything he had to admit that he looked gorgeous standing there like that.  
  
/So you like my looks, kitten? Hehe.... that's a good start. Maybe it won't take as long as I thought to get you...../  
  
'Shut up and fight!' Aya had already turned, grabbed his Katana and was about to open the door when something held him back. He felt as if he couldn't just leave the room. Something was pushing him to go back to the window again.  
  
/You don't have to come down my sweet. I'll come see you kitten when the time is right..... not now, but don't worry.... I'll be visiting you very soon.... but we won't be fighting then.... hehe/  
  
The next moment Schuldig stepped into the shadows and vanished from Ayas sight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) This wide grin that Schuldig always does.  
  
(2) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
The parting of your hair is made out of red heat, a purgatory that burns, doesn't burn as hot as your breath. Fire is your element, And on your white shoulders The ashes shimmer fire red. Out of the inner of the earth comes your name and your blood.  
  
I am so easy to light up, my skin is made of paper, and the rest of me is scale, your flame comes to me. Your predator eyes glow, your hand even burns stone, dissolved in thousands of sparks I will be smoke and ashes.  
  
Master of fire I'm burning, the fire is burning brightly. Master of fire I'm burning to death through you.  
  
You keep a fire salamander as your heraldic animal. You are scavenging and purity, stand for insatiable greed. Sparks flying from your hair, I've never seen anything more beautiful. dissolved in smoke and ashes I want to downed burning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Again thanks for reading this and for the reviews! I hope you liked this part. Please tell me, would you?  
  
Oh I saw this in a different fanfic and I liked the idea, I hope it's ok if I use it too....  
  
Skrya - Well I wrote parts of the letter myself. Actually it's a song, like all the letters that will be in my fanfic. I only changed some parts to make it fit better. *smile* I'm glad you liked it though! Oh and yes I just let Aya understand German because I thought it was better if Schuldig wrote in German. ----^--@  
  
Misura - I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you liked this part just as much. I know Schuldig can be quite scary when he's obsessed, but it does make him cute, or am I the only one who thinks so? *looks around* ----^--@  
  
Zee - I wrote more, so don't die please and don't poke me in the bicep! *begs* Hope you like the 'song lettery thingie' at the end of this one, too. 'song lettery thingi'..... *thinks about it* interesting word! *grins* I like that word *smile* ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe I liked the review *smile* I've never seen anyone use so much cussing when meaning something was good *grins* cool talent! *really thinks it's a cool talent* I also like seeing Schu so obsessed. He's just the best and when he's obsessed it always makes him sooo cute! *smile* ---- ^--@ ----^--@  
  
Phox - *helps you up from knees* thanks for the review! ----^--@  
  
Oh right! The ----^--@ at the end is a rose. Koji-chan got two cause she added me to her favorite authors.  
  
Well then.  
  
Bye!!!! 


	3. Sag dem Teufel

'Sag dem Teufel'  
  
The next morning Aya woke up panting from the nightmare he had just had. It had been one of the worst ones in a long time. Minutes later he was still sitting in his bed, trying to regulate his breath. All of his nightmares were similar. He'd been having them ever since his sister had fallen into a coma, but they had gotten a lot worse since Schuldig had showed up. They were getting so much more intense and realistic. Still there was something strange about them. He still couldn't seem to make out the mans face. He knew who it was. He knew perfectly well that it was the orange haired Schwarz, still he never saw his face completely in his dreams. Schuldig always seemed to stay just far enough away so he could not make out his face. He wondered why he couldn't reconstruct his face in his head. Suddenly the awareness dawned that he actually had never seen his face really good. When he had fought him it had been in the dim light of the factory and also he hadn't paid any attention to his face. When he had seen him the second time in the bar most of the lights had been broken and the rest of them kept going on and off. Then, the third time it was between the shadows of the sunset and he had been way above him, looking down at the Schwarz.  
  
His mind started swaying and he began remembering his dream again. He saw himself and his sister laughing and having fun at a festival, she started running he went after her.  
  
"I'm hungry o-nisan!" she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"What do you feel like eating Aya-chan?" he smiled back.  
  
"Come I'll show you!" she called as she took his hand and started pulling him after her, laughing. When they reached steps she started running down.  
  
"Come on and hurry o-nisan!" she kept running, looking up at him. Suddenly he saw a car coming from the side.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!! AYAAAAAAAAA!!!" but it was already too late. She had turned and looked at it, a shocked expression on her face, but she couldn't jump aside anymore. The car didn't slow down. Only seconds later she landed hard on the sidewalk. He ran down the steps as he had never run before.  
  
"No Aya-chan! Don't leave me! Please!" tears ran from his eyes as he whispered into her ear, bedding her head in his lap. That's when he saw him. He was standing between the bushes, still his orange hair made him unable to overlook. Still he couldn't seem to make out his face. It was as if it was blurry or something. Not while he looked at it though he could see it clearly, or so he thought. But when he tried to reconstruct it in his thoughts he couldn't. It was as if he was somewhat faceless, even though he had been able to see his face once.  
  
He was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Absentmindedly he wiped away the tear that was starting to make his way across his cheek.  
  
"What?" he answered a little harsher than he had wanted to.  
  
"Oh good you're awake.... I was worr.... oh never mind." he heard footsteps as the youngest Weiß member made his way back down to the kitchen. Aya didn't care. Actually he was happy that the boy had left. He wanted to see no one now. He decided on taking a shower to clear his head and than thinking about what to do all day. Probably he would be staying in his room anyway till they departed for their mission. He opened the door and headed towards the bathroom when he bumped into Yohji, who was just going back to his room.  
  
"Well, well.... who's this in our house? I haven't seen him for soo long.... I wonder.... are you Aya by any chance? See we're missing our team leader and you look somewhat like him.... I think at least. You see the problem is we haven't seen him for ages so we don't know how he looks like anymore..." Yohji teased him, but only got a death glare from Aya as he pushed Yohji aside.  
  
"If you see him do be so kind and tell him to come back we really miss him!!"  
  
"Shut up." then the bathroom door slammed shut behind him.  
  
'Can't they just leave me alone?'  
  
/Why should they?/  
  
'Because my life isn't their business!'  
  
/Whose is it then?/  
  
'Nobodies!' suddenly he realized who he was talking to.  
  
'How dare you snoop in my thoughts!'  
  
/You know..... you look so sweet when you're angry!/  
  
'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'  
  
/Yes! Fury! That's what's so special about you.... that's why I want you.... I could have anyone still I only want you my kitten..../  
  
'Well I don't want you so take someone else...' he was trying to keep his temper down. He wasn't about to let Schuldig have his fun with him that easily.  
  
/Weren't you going to take a shower? I was looking sooo forward to it...../ he sneered.  
  
Aya put his shirt back on and left the bathroom without haven taken his shower.  
  
/Oooohhh that was mean..... what about my fun?/  
  
'I don't care about your fun...... just stay away from me with your sick fantasies....'  
  
/Ah I see.... you're trying to keep your temper down...... hehe don't bother kitten I feel that you are about to go ballistic....../  
  
'It was you, wasn't it?' he suddenly asked. Schuldig was way to run over to understand what Aya meant by this.  
  
/What was me?/ he asked.  
  
'You did it.... it's you fault that she's in the hospital...' Schuldig caught a glimpse of a thought of Aya-chan that was going through Aya's head.  
  
/Oh you mean her..... no it wasn't me..... but Oracle did good at getting rid of her!/  
  
'How dare you?.....'  
  
/Well it's true..... let's face it she was a pain in the ass! She kept using you to buy her stuff and so and behind your back she made fun of you!/  
  
'She did not!'  
  
/Oh yes she did! How could you forget? Or do you just don't want to remember?/  
  
'She was never like that that's why I don't rem....'  
  
/Sorry my toy I have to go now Oracle is calling.... Oh..... and do look where you step when you go back to your room..... hehe./  
  
"BASTARD!" Omi who was walking by him turned around, shocked. Aya just turned a little crimson around the nose and quickly turned to go into his room when he remembered what Schuldig had said. *Look where you step* He looked down and saw what he had meant. There was a letter underneath his door. The envelope saying the same thing as the other two he had gotten before and just like with the other tow he couldn't resist opening it. Quickly he locked the door behind himself and sat down at his desk opening the letter.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Du bist immer gut zu Tieren  
  
deine Kleidung ist adrett  
  
du bist artig, still und leise  
  
und zu alten Damen nett  
  
du bist zurückhaltend und höflich  
  
hast nie einen Tag verschenkt  
  
du läufst immer vor dem Karren  
  
den ein andrer für dich lenkt  
  
zeig mir deine dunkle Seite  
  
die ist, was ich an dir mag  
  
sag dem Teufel in dir guten Tag  
  
hinterm Haus im wilden Garten  
  
unterm alten Eichenbaum  
  
wo die Disteln auf dich warten  
  
hast du manchmal einen Traum:  
  
dann bist du nicht gut zu Tieren  
  
bist nicht sauber und adrett  
  
bist nicht artig, still und leise  
  
und zu keinem Menschen nett  
  
zeig mir deine schwarze Seele  
  
die ist, was ich an dir mag  
  
sag dem Teufel in dir guten Tag  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
P.S.: Komm um 11 zum alten Eichenbaum im Park, ich warte dort auf dich.*  
  
He looked at his watch. It was 10.30 and it took him about 20 minutes to get to the park. He changed into his assassin clothes and took his Katana. On his way out Ken passed by him.  
  
"Where are you going Aya?" he asked alarmed by the fact that he was carrying his weapon.  
  
"To get rid of some scum..... I'll be back in an hour."  
  
Ken looked at the closing door irritated.  
  
"I hope you don't do anything that you'll be regretting Aya..... I really hope so.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
You are always good to animals, Your clothes are pleasing to the eye, You are good, still and quiet, And nice to old ladies  
  
You are cautiously and polite, Have never wasted a day, You always pull the wagon, Someone else is driving for you  
  
Show me your dark side, That is what I like about you  
  
Say hello to the devil in you  
  
Behind the house in the wild garden, Underneath the old oak tree, Where the thistles wait for you, You sometimes have a dream:  
  
Then you are not good to animals, Are not clean and pleasing to the eye, Are not good, still and quiet, And not nice to anyone  
  
Show me your black soul, That is what I like about you  
  
Say hello to the devil in you  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Oki that was the third Chappie! Thanks to everyone who read so far! And thank you very much for the Reviews! I'd be really happy if you would tell me how you found this Chappie!  
  
And now to the Reviews *grin*  
  
Zee - Hehe that was a really funny review *grins* *shakes hand* Cool I found another evil sadistic being as myself *is happy now* oh and thanks for not poking me *grins* I hope you won't poke me for this one either! About what will happen..... I'm not telling *grins evilly* You'll just have to wait and see!!! ----^--@  
  
skrya - Thanks sooo much for the Review! No he didn't take Nagi it was Schuldig with his mind power that made him go back to the window. He can do that as we saw when he made Sakura shoot at Aya in the anime *grins* As for the song you sent me: Arigato!!! I'll be using it in a Chappie very soon! *promises* ----^--@ ----^--@  
  
Garner - Yes I guess Schu turned out a little scary, but that's the way I like him! *grins* it just suites him. I guess it wouldn't be interesting if he ran.... but on the contrary Aya isn't a person who runs from his problems now, is he? I hope you liked this Chappie! ----^--@  
  
Pandora.81 - Well there's the next Chappie I hope you still think it gets better *smile* About Ran and Schu.... what can I say..... the pairing is simply the best *smile* ----^--@  
  
Misura - I'm really glad you liked the last Chappie and hope that doesn't change with this one. Well I guess you're somewhat right about him warring his Katana, but that'll change in a little bit *grins* but I'm not gonna tell more *smile* and yes I also think that Schuldig is gorgeously stubborn. But that kind of makes him even cooler, ne? ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Your welcome! Your review always kind of rock I get the impression *grins*. I'm also a German girl *smile* About the he/she thing..... *looks at floor* Gomen!!! I'm sooo sorry about that!!!! Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich leid!!!! *verbeugt sich* Bitte, bitte verzeih mir!!!!! *um Vergebung bettel* I really changed it the moment I'd read your review!!! So please don't be angry!!! About the visiting thing... you'll have to wait and see because from my side now I'll only say one thing : Hi- mi- tsu!!!! *grins* ----^--@ ----^--@  
  
Toni - *lies* I knew that of course! *turns red* Ok, ok I lied! I didn't know actually it just fitted into the story.... sorry..... I hope you still enjoy reading it though! ----^--@  
  
These ----^--@ are (like in the last Chappie too) Roses *grins* wow no one would have guessed *smile* Skrya got 2 because she sent me a song and I'm really thankful for that and Koji-chan got two cause I made a mistake in the last Chappie and accidentally called her a boy! So the second rose is to show that I really feel sorry about it and I hope she forgives me!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Bye!!! 


	4. Du riechst so gut

'Du riechst so gut'  
  
As he finally went into the park a lot of people looked at him frightened and tried to get out of his way, even though he didn't even wear his Katana where everybody could see. But Aya didn't care. He just wanted to kill that German and get going again. Suddenly he felt the urge to check his watch. Not knowing why he pulled back the sleeve of his coat and checked the time. 11.20 that's when he heard it again.... the voice he hated oh so much.  
  
/Isn't somebody a little late..../  
  
'Be happy I gave you 20 minutes longer to live.'  
  
/No. You made me wait 20 minutes for you. That's all./  
  
'Think what you will.... you won't have much time to think anymore anyway. Now come and fight!'  
  
/Why should I come? I'm standing exactly where I said I would..... underneath the old oak tree. Come see me my kitten!/  
  
Aya started walking faster to the middle of the park where the tree was standing. He knew it very well. His sister and he used to sit there and picnic. That was the reason why the German had chosen that place, he knew it.  
  
Finally the tree came into sight. Aya stopped and tried to get behind it so Schuldig wouldn't notice him.  
  
/Now that's not the way to do it kitten!/  
  
'Don't you tell me what is right and wrong, son of a bitch!'  
  
/Possible that that's what I am.... actually I don't know who my mother is and I don't give a shit about it in any way./ he grinned, knowing that it would make Aya loose his temper to see him staying cool like that. And that's exactly what he wanted. He loved seeing Aya angry. The way his eyes tightened and began to shimmer as if there was a fire burning underneath that ivory skin of his. Aya stepped in front of him, cutting of the way he thought Schuldig would try to get away from him, what he didn't know was that he was doing everything Schuldig had planned for him to do so. No. He had known that Aya would act as did. After all he had paid for the information. But it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except for Aya.  
  
"I've got you now! You can't go anywhere!" Aya sounded as if he had already won. It made Schuldig smirk.  
  
"Oh kitten..... don't you know that cat's always chase mice before they catch them?" he smirked as he turned and started running through the bushes behind the oak. Aya looked dazzled by the remark, still he caught himself only seconds later and chased after him.  
  
He'd only been running after Schuldig for a few minutes when the bushes started clearing and the sunlight broke through them. He looked up from the ground that he was watching so he wouldn't trip over anything. And when he did his eyes grew big.  
  
He was standing there, right before a fairground, but not just any fairground! It was an empty one that looked as if no one had set foot on this ground in years.  
  
"How right you are my kitten! No one knows of this place except for me. Oh you're wondering why it was closed? Let's just say there were a few..... deaths here." Schuldigs chuckled. His voice coming from the loudspeakers, which were all around.  
  
'He can't get out of the control room that fast! I can get him there!' went through Aya's mind, but his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
/How smart you are, my toy. But there's one problem..... I'm not in the control room anymore!/  
  
"Come out and fight instead of playing hide and seek!" Aya yelled.  
  
/But I like playing..... my kitten! So don't spoil it for me. Hehe./ he saw Schuldigs hair shining from behind the Ferris wheel as he turned and started chasing after him again.  
  
"Yes follow me my kitten!" he laughed as he kept disappearing around corners, raising Aya's fury to the highest it had ever been.  
  
"Stop running you bastard!" Aya shouted after him as he disappeared around the next corner.  
  
"Now the fun merely begins!" he laughed with a strange echo. Aya didn't even have time to wonder where it had come from when he saw the place that Schuldig had decided for carrying on their *game* as he called it. Aya found himself staring at himself. At first it irritated him a bit, but then he noticed that it was a mirror he was looking into. He turned and looked around. Everywhere he saw himself.  
  
"Isn't it most wonderful to see ones self everywhere, mein wunderschönes Spielzeug?" he heard Schuldig, but couldn't make out where his voice was coming from. Quickly he turned around, looking if he couldn't find out where the German was hiding. When he faced the mirror in front of him again there was a letter hanging on it. He took it down and looked at it. Again he saw the heading and his fury rose even more. He wasn't his toy.  
  
/Oh yes you are..... that's exactly what you are! My toy and my kitten..../ he ignored the German and began reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Der Wahnsinn  
  
ist nur eine schmale Brücke,  
  
die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb.  
  
Ich steig dir nach,  
  
das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt.  
  
Ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht  
  
weil es seine Mutter riecht.  
  
Die Spur ist frisch  
  
und auf die Brücke  
  
tropft dein Schweiß, dein warmes Blut,  
  
ich seh dich nicht  
  
ich riech dich nur, ich spüre dich  
  
ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit  
  
witter ich dich meilenweit.  
  
Du riechst so gut, du riechst so gut,  
  
ich geh dir hinterher,  
  
du ich riechst so gut, ich finde dich  
  
so gut, so gut, ich steig dir nach  
  
du riechst so gut,  
  
gleich hab ich dich.  
  
Ich warte bis es dunkel ist,  
  
dann fass ich an die nasse Haut  
  
verrat mich nicht,  
  
oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt,  
  
hör auf zu schrein und wehr dich nicht,  
  
weil sie sonst auseinander bricht.  
  
Du riechst so gut, ich finde dich,  
  
so gut, so gut, ich steig dir nach,  
  
du riechst so gut.  
  
gleich hab ich dich.  
  
-Mastermind-*  
  
He was about to flip, but tried to keep it back.  
  
/No don't hold it back! Be angry! That's what makes you so interesting for me! You are always drop dead gorgeous/ he chuckled quietly at his own joke. /But when you're angry you are irresistible!/  
  
"Shut up! Keep your fucking mouth shut!"  
  
/If you want to kill me then don't talk, instead come after me. Or is it that you don't want to kill me but rather have me in your bed? Is it that kitten? All you have to do is say so. Say that you want me and you can have me..../  
  
'I would never want you! Never in my life will I say those words to you!'  
  
/We'll see.../  
  
"But now come and continue our game!" Schuldig grinned at him as he stepped out from behind one mirror and vanished again behind the next. Aya tried keeping up with him but soon found himself lost between all the mirrors. Suddenly he noticed something strange. He had been chasing through all sorts of allies but now the mirrors around him were in a circle. "Good you found out that you're in the middle now." he heard Schuldigs voice, but it was moving. Schuldig was circling him as if he was the prey. One of the mirrors behind him shattered but he couldn't turn fast enough. Schuldig was pressing him against the floor.  
  
"Get off me you fucking bastard!!! I won't let you abuse me!"  
  
"Abuse?" Schuldig sounded really offended. "I wouldn't do that! No I don't need to do that! Like I said..... you'll be asking me to take you. And I won't do it until you beg for it!" he said in a honeysweet voice.  
  
"I will never do that!" Aya hissed back.  
  
"Oh yes you will..... believe me you'll be losing your pride in my bed all too soon.... but now I have to go kitten.... I'll see you!" he leaned down and kissed Aya hard, before getting up and disappearing from Aya's view.  
  
Aya sat there for a long time, as it seemed, before he got up and started making his way back home.  
  
When he finally arrived at the door he opened it and started dragging himself towards the bathroom to finally take a shower. Yohji stopped him shortly before the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to go on a mission!" Yohji sounded really pissed.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone..... I'm not going." he didn't even turn to Yohji as he said this.  
  
"Fine suit yourself! You have no idea how bitchy you are!"  
  
"Go to one of your sluts and talk to them maybe they're interested in the crap you say.... I'm not!"  
  
"So you're really not going then?"  
  
Aya didn't even bother to answer, instead he went into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
He was relieved to see that Schuldig was not in his head as he got undressed and turned up the hot water while stepping into the shower. The warmth was doing his body good and his thoughts started drifting away.  
  
"What? I can't believe that he'd say something like that!" Omi protested. Yohji had just told them how Aya had reacted.  
  
"Well he did. And now we have to get this mission done without him." Yohji was still angry and didn't bother holding it back.  
  
"I guess it's better this way if he feels he can't do the mission then he's probably only a burden to us if he comes. He'll have his reasons." Ken tried to calm Yohji down, but didn't succeed.  
  
"What ever..... let's just get going and get this over with..... we can do it with or without Mr. Block-of-Ice!" he started walking to the door, Omi and Ken following.  
  
Aya was just walking by the stairs when he heard the door fall into the lock. But he didn't really notice it anyway. His mind was somewhere else and he was tired! He couldn't remember a time when he had been so tired! He came into his room and dropped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
'But I finally saw his face....' then he drifted away into a uneasy sleep.  
  
/Good night my angel, may flights of devils wings bring you to your rest!/ Schuldig whispered, but Aya didn't even hear that anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
The insanity, Is only a narrow bridge, The banks are reason and floated. I stalk after you, The sunlight confuses the spirit. A blind child that crawls forward, Because it smells its mother.  
  
The trail is fresh, And onto the bridge, Your sweat and your warm blood is dripping, I don't see you, I only smell you, feel you, A predator that screams of hunger, I sniff you out from miles away.  
  
You smell so good, you smell so good, I go after you, You smell so good, I will find you, You smell so good, I stalk after you, You smell so good, I'll have you any minute.  
  
I wait till its dark, Then I touch the wet skin, Don't tell on me, Oh don't you see the bridge is burning, Stop screaming and don't struggle, Otherwise she will brake.  
  
You smell so good, I'll find you, You smell so good, I stalk after you, You smell so good, I'll have you any minute.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: And that was the fourth Chappie! I don't think this one turned out very good though.... well maybe you could tell me what you think? Please??? *looks at others with pleading eyes*  
  
Anyways thanks a lot for reading and I hope you do review!! *grins*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Misura - Hehe cute idea but of course I couldn't let them have a real date..... sorry..... *feels ashamed of herself* but that would just not fit to Schu and Aya. I guess it's a little of everything you said (why he wants Aya) *grins* and if he was in for a treat? You can decide yourself. *smile* ----^--@  
  
skrya - I should be thanking you for reviewing! *smiles* And Aya finally got to take a shower. Yea I kina liked the date too.... but I'll like the date coming up in 2 Chappies even more *grins evilly cause she knows what she'll be writing and no one else does* Well he also finally got to see Schuldigs face *grins* and I really feel flattered that you like my story! ----^--@  
  
sheero - Nah! It takes a lot more to scare me! Ken-Ken can be sure of that *grins* Thanks for the review it was quite amusing *smile* Well.... I wrote more! I hope you liked it! And thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors!!! ----^--@ ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hihi *holds up hand to give five* Yea it is kind of better that way! I like English best too, since my dad's American and I can speak either language *smile* I'm really happy you don't hold a grudge on me because of that little *misunderstanding* when I was first answering Reviews...... *still is very sorry about it* Well I hope it was sadistic enough for you *grins* but if it wasn't.... don't worry it'll progress in later Chappies *smile* if you want to see him suffering..... Chappie 6 is coming up *grins* ----^--@  
  
They ( ----^--@ ) are still roses *smile* I know I disguise them so good you'd never imagine *grins*  
  
Sheero also got 2 roses for adding me to his favorites list.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Bye!! 


	5. Rotes Haar

'Rotes Haar'  
  
"SHIT! FUCK! THIS IS ALL AYA'S FAULT!!!!" Aya woke up immediately, alarmed by the loud voices coming from downstairs. He made out that it was Yohji shouting and thought about going down to see what kind of a problem he had and to bitch at him for waking him up in the middle of the night, but when his sight hit the alarm clock he decided it was best to just stay in bed. He figured if he'd go downstairs Yohji wouldn't let him sleep anymore. Only seconds later he had to see that he had thought wrong. Since he didn't come down Yohji decided on coming upstairs and only minutes later he was standing in the door, his right arm in a sling. Omi and Ken showed up behind him. They also had bandages. Omi seemed to have hurt his head and Ken was limping.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Yohji growled eying Aya angrily.  
  
Aya just turned around and pulled up the covers.  
  
"Get out of my room....." he said in his calm, emotionless voice.  
  
"How dare you!" Yohji was already storming at him, raising his left hand to hit him. Ken and Omi quickly jumped up to him and held him back.  
  
"No Yohji! Stop!" Omi huffed while trying to hold Yohji back without damaging his arm any more than it already was.  
  
"Let go of me! I'll teach this asshole not to come on a mission!!"  
  
Suddenly Aya stood up and Yohji stopped moving, surprised to get a reaction from Aya.  
  
In the mean while Aya had gone around his bed and was now standing dangerously close to Yohji.  
  
"Get out of my room...... now...." he whispered so quiet only Yohji could hear him. The fact that he was speaking broke the ice and Yohji's anger came back.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that aft....." he gasped as Aya hit him into the stomach and he collapsed in front of him.  
  
"Now leave me alone...." he turned around and went back into his bed while Omi and Ken helped Yohji out of the room and closed the door.  
  
'The first time I don't have a nightmare and that fucker wakes me....'  
  
/Angry kitten?/ he knew that sneering tone of voice all too good.  
  
'When one thinks of the devil....'  
  
/Oho! You thought of me???/ he felt Schuldig grin.  
  
'Of course.... I was thinking about my nightmares.....'  
  
/Oh..... then why are you thinking of me? You should be thinking of your sister!/  
  
'What is your problem anyway? Why don't you leave me alone?'  
  
/I don't want to...../ his voice suddenly had and unknown tone of seriousness. /Call it what you may..... obsessety, lust or even love if you desire..... one thing is for sure..... I want you and I will have you.... sooner or later I will have you./  
  
'What makes you so sure?'  
  
/I know..... and I paid a high price for the knowledge, but that concerns you nothing my toy...../  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
/Got to go..... payment calls..... I'll see you soon my kitten.... and next time we meet you will me mine...../  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I HATE YOU!!!!" he yelled and only seconds later a response came.  
  
"SAME ON THIS SIDE BUT AT LEAST SHUT UP OVER NIGHT!"  
  
"FUCK YOU YOHJI!"  
  
He lay back down but couldn't fall asleep anymore. What had Schuldig meant when he said he knew and what was that all about payment for information? He just didn't understand. After hours he drifted off into a nightmare of a dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh! What a surprise..... what do you want to talk about?" Of course Schuldig didn't even have to be able to see the future to know why he was here.  
  
"You still owe me a payment......" Crawford answered.  
  
"Oh, do I?" Schuldig tried to sound surprised, Crawford just went towards Schuldigs bed.  
  
Schuldig knew that if he listened to his pride now than he wouldn't get any more information. Still hesitating he got up from the chair at his desk and pressed the cigarette into the ashtray.  
  
"How can someone like you be so proud?" Crawford asked as Schuldig was walking towards him. Schuldig sneered.  
  
"I mean you have no idea where you come from.... don't know your parents and I saved you. Without me you would be dead..... you couldn't control your powers...... you were weak..... pathetic....." Crawford continued but Schuldig interrupted him.  
  
"But I'm not now....." he answered in a way that made his voice sound as cold as ice.  
  
He opened his pants and let them fall to the floor as he stepped into the bed, Crawford just opened the zipper and turned Schuldig around so he could lie over him.  
  
After he had finished Crawford just got up, closed his pants and started walking towards the door.  
  
"No kiss goodbye?" Schuldig mocked him but he just ignored it. The German was saying things like that to save his pride. The door slam shut behind him.  
  
Schuldig got up too and decided to take a shower. He went by his desk and grabbed the pack of cigarettes as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Standing in front of the shower he had an idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Hey still awake?/ Aya opened his eyes immediately.  
  
'NO!'  
  
/Hehe well ok...... how about something to wake you up, then?/  
  
'Leave me alo......'  
  
He didn't speak any further due to the fact that he couldn't. Schuldig was sending pictures into his head of himself taking the shower and Aya's body showed a reaction he didn't want it to show. Still there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
/Well look there! The kitten likes my body..../ again the German grinned.  
  
'I do not!'  
  
/Ok then tell my why there's a huge bump under your covers...../  
  
'None of your business! Now leave me alone I want to sleep.....'  
  
/You're not gonna sleep anyway..... you know what kitten? If you say you don't want me then I can do...... for example this..../ Schuldigs hand started going over his chest.  
  
/And maybe this...../ he went a little further down to his navel and started circling around it with one finger. Aya didn't notice but his own hand was going downward as well.  
  
/Hehe and how about this...../ Schuldig started stroking himself and moaning inside Aya's head. Aya couldn't hold it back any longer and did the same. Minutes later he came. As soon as Schuldig had noticed this he stopped.  
  
/Now you too know that you want me kitten..... But I'll go to bed now..... goodnight my toy!/  
  
Aya was way too ashamed to say anything. He had of course done this before but never when someone was sort of *watching*. To get rid of the thoughts he turned around and tried to go to sleep again.  
  
"Aya? Are you awake?" of course he was awake! But he had no intention of telling Omi. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Aya..... there's a package here for you and the postman wants you to sign.... " was there some kind of public gathering in front of his door that he didn't know about? Now there was only Yohji missing he thought, and it came as always..... when you speak of the devil....  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND TAKE THE STUPID PACKAGE!!!"  
  
There was no resisting anymore if he didn't want them running into his room and dragging him to the door. So he got up and dressed. As he opened the door the other three Weiß members were still standing there. Yohji was still pissed as can be.  
  
"Wow he finally gets up so the postman can move out of our door...."  
  
"Get a life...." Aya responded towards Yohji as he went downstairs to sign that he got the package.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of this guy!" Yohji started but noticed that Omi and Ken had already left after Aya, mad as he was he didn't want to see what Aya had gotten so he just went back to his room, taking the telephone.  
  
"There you go sir!" he handed Aya the package. "Have a nice da....." Aya slammed the door in his face and went towards the table to put down the package.  
  
"Who'd send a guy from a flower shop flowers?" Ken wondered.  
  
"Yea, seems kind of odd, doesn't it?" Omi added.  
  
Aya just opened the package and saw a bouquet of red roses with one orchid in the middle.  
  
"WOW! My gosh that must be a rich girl that likes you! Those roses are way expensive!" Ken was totally stunned. Then Omi noticed something white sticking out the side of the flowers.  
  
"Oh look Aya there's even a card!" he said, grabbing it.  
  
"Whatever...." then Aya looked up and saw the writing..... the same line as always.....  
  
"Aya? What does 'Four maein Spiielzaug' mean?"  
  
'No! Why him? Why did he do that?' the thoughts were racing through his mind then he realized neither Ken nor Omi understood German.  
  
"Oh.... don't know..... I'll go upstairs....." he grabbed the letter from Omi who was too stunned by Ayas reaction to do anything against it and left upstairs, leaving the flowers on the table.  
  
He opened the letter while walking up the stairs. He had already been afraid of running into Yohji, but to his surprise Yohji didn't show up. When he was in his room he sat down at his desk and started reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Im Sommer war das Gras so tief,  
  
dass jeder Wind daran vorüber lief.  
  
Ich habe da dein Blut gespürt  
  
und wie es heiß zu mir herüberrann.  
  
Du hast nur mein Gesicht berührt,  
  
da starb er einfach hin der harte Mann.  
  
Weil's solche Liebe nicht mehr gibt,  
  
ich hab mich in dein rotes Haar verliebt.  
  
Im Feld den ganzen Sommer war,  
  
der Mohn so rot nicht wie dein rotes Haar.  
  
Jetzt wird es abgemäht das Gras,  
  
die bunten Blumen welken auch dahin  
  
und wenn der rote Mohn so blass geworden ist,  
  
dann hat es keinen Sinn, dass es noch weiße Wolken gibt.  
  
Ich hab mich in dein rotes Haar verliebt.  
  
Du glaubst, dass es so etwas nicht gibt,  
  
dass man sich in dein rotes Haar verliebt.  
  
So rot wie Mohn, so weiß wie Schnee,  
  
du bleibst im Winter auch mein rotes Reh.  
  
Ich hab mich in dein rotes haar verliebt.  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
P.S.: Ich hoffe mein Geschenk hat dir gefallen, Kätzchen.*  
  
As soon as he had finished reading he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"WHAT?" he snapped, without even wanting to.  
  
"Ohm..... well.... you sort of forgot your present.... so I thought..... well..... maybe I should....." when he looked up Aya was standing in front of him in the open door, which made him jump back a few feet hastily.  
  
"Oh.... thanks...." Aya took the flowers from him and closed the door. Only seconds later Ken heard the lock click.  
  
'Oh well.... maybe some day he'll come around...... but I do wonder why he's acting so strange...... maybe it has something to do with the person who send the package? I'll just wait and see..... just maybe I'll be seeing a little more than waiting.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
In the summer the grass was so deep, That every wind went by it. I have felt your blood there, And how hot it ran over to me. You only touched my face, He died just died away, the hard man. Because such love doesn't exist anymore, I fell in love with your red hair.  
  
In the field the whole summer was, The poppy not as red as your red hair. Now the grass is being mowed down, The coloured flowers are widowing away And when the red poppy has turned so pail, Then it's senseless that there are white clouds. I fell in love with your red hair.  
  
You think, that there's no such thing, That someone would fall in love with your red hair. As red as the poppy, as white as the snow, Also in the winter you'll stay my red buck.  
  
I fell in love with your red hair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Ok.. I had no idea what to write the whole Chappie through and I kind of improvised.. sorry if it turned out really bad.. *quickly hides from the foul tomatoes that are thrown at her*. If you could still review and tell me what you think I'd be really grateful! *begs* And please don't kill me for the crappie Chappie!!!!!  
  
Oh and one more thing!!!! Please tell me for next Chappie if I should put in the Pairing Nagi/Omi????  
  
Reviews:  
  
skrya - Not to romantic the first kiss but hey.. at least it was spectacular *grins* Well I know cats and string since I have one of them at home *Spikey give me five* *grins* As you see I updated.. Sorry it took so long *smile* still hope you enjoyed it!!! Oh and as you see I finally got to use your song!!!! ----^--@  
  
Misura - Got to agree with you on that one! Schuldig is sexy when he's evil.... but somehow he's always sexy *grins*. Well I'm happy you liked the 'date'! *smile* Hope you enjoy this Chappie as well! ----^--@  
  
Kaede - Thanks a lot for the review!!! There's the next Chappie hope it didn't disappoint you..... ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Sadistic enough or should I keep getting more and more sadistic? *grins* Or maybe some more 'Hot-scenes'?? Or both? *smile* Tell me! *grins* Yap my daddy's from the USA and my mom is German. Well now the next Chappie is the sixth *grins* You'll see what I've got planned! I don't know about me being a fast writer, but I do what I can! Yea the last Chappie was 'Du riechst so gut' from Rammstein and before that the first Chappie was 'Die Gedanken sind frei' from Megaherz, then 'Herrin des Feuers' from Subway to Sally, then 'Sag dem Teufel' from Subway to Sally and now 'Rotes Haar' from In Extremo. Of course I altered all the songs to fit the story *grins*. So the name of the Chappie is mostly the Song in the letter! ----^--@  
  
sheero - *turns red around the nose* Thanks sooo much for the complement!!! Well I had Schu torture Aya in a way.... *grins* And Ken may find out, we'll see. *smile* *start's grinning* See it positive! At least you're in a room with Farfi! *smile* Thanks for your ideas!!! ----^--@  
  
Well ok.... no one would ever guess that this ( ----^--@ ) is STILL a rose if I wouldn't say so, right!? *grins* No no, but I still got to say so in case someone doesn't know *smile*  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!!!!  
  
Bye!!!! 


	6. Rumpelstilzchen

'Rumpelstilzchen'  
  
The next morning Aya was standing in the kitchen with the others, making himself coffee. Yohji still wasn't looking at him and wasn't talking to him, even though the bandaged had all been taken off and it seemed as if none of the Weiß members was in pain anymore. Still he couldn't care less about a pissed Yohji. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Omi got up and went to get it. He came back alone, simply saying "Mission." before he left again. It didn't need any explanation anyway. The others followed him into Weiß's mission room. When they came downstairs Manx had already put in the tape and was waiting for them. As soon as they had sat down she pressed the play button. The TV came to life and they saw the usual man in the shadows with the white shades behind him.  
  
"I have a mission for you. The target is a man called Niruki Kazusa. He organizes masked balls and plays a good, noble man in public. But behind the scene he sells young boys and girls to some of his guests. White Hunters in the dark! Hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts!"  
  
The TV flickered and went off. Manx stepped out of the corner she was standing in.  
  
"So? Are you all in?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Yes!" Omi looked at her in a serious way.  
  
"Of course." Ken added.  
  
"Yea." Yohji smiled at her. Merely Aya didn't answer right away.  
  
"Aya? What about you?" Manx addressed him, which caught his attention.  
  
"Yes." he simply answered while getting up and walking up the stairs. "Don't even bother asking..... we don't know what's with the bastard." Yohji answered Manx's unasked question.  
  
"Wish I did though...." Ken whispered to himself.  
  
"Did you say something, Ken?"  
  
"Nah not important Omi....."  
  
"Well then let's get going he's got a ball running today and Manx has got the costumes we'll be wearing ready....... Someone bring this one up to Aya." he handed two hangers with the costumes, wrapped in plastic you couldn't see through, to Ken.  
  
"The one on the top is Aya's." he added, handing the third one to Omi and keeping one for himself.  
  
"Oh one more thing..... here are the tickets." Manx handed Yohji an envelope.  
  
"Thank you, beautiful lady!" he bowed before her, smiling up.  
  
"Got to get going now! Good luck to you four!" she smiled back at him as she went up the stairs and vanished from Yohji's view. Only seconds later he heard the door close behind her.  
  
'Well better get going..... hope this goes clear this time though.' he thought, as he too went into his room to get dressed.  
  
Only 15 minutes later they all were ready to go.  
  
"Wow! These look great!" Ken was totally stunned by the costumes. They were all wearing the same clothes. They all had a white blouse with ruffles at the neck and at the hands. Over that they wore a tight vest that was decorated in a different color than the rest of the clothes. Then over the vest they wore an a little looser coat that was also decorated a little. It went just past the butt. Underneath they wore relatively tight pants and knee high black boots. They also wore a hat with a feather (which was the color of the ornaments) on it and a mask, which covered only the eyes and had the same color as the clothes, with a lot of glitter. All in all it looked like typical 18th century fashion.  
  
The only variation was the color. Aya had a Violet suit with light purple ornaments, Omi was wearing light blue with dark blue ornaments, Ken had a beige suit and mocha ornaments and Yohji was wearing a dark green suit with light green ornaments.  
  
"Well.... let's get going." Aya grabbed the car keys and walked out, the others following.  
  
When they arrived the ball had already started. They were to first investigate and when all the other guests had gone, assassinate Niruki. "Ok so I guess we just look around some then." Omi whispered to Ken, who nodded silently. Yohji had already gone over to some girls and started chatting with them. And Aya had somewhat disappeared from sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They are here somewhere..... they don't know we're here and our mission is the same as last time. Stop them, but don't kill them! Does everyone understand?" Crawford was standing in a corner, the other three Schwarz members around him. His suit was black and had bronze ornaments, Schuldigs was sapphire blue and had silver ornaments, Nagis was light gray, almost white and had steel colored ornaments and Farfarello was wearing white with gold ornaments.  
  
"We'll I'll get on the job then! After all I've still got to find my kitten....." Schuldig turned and started looking mentally for his toy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Hello my kitten! Why so alone?/  
  
'What do you want?' he tried to sound aggravated.  
  
/You...../ Schuldig smirked.  
  
'Do you always want things you can't have?' Aya asked back, apparently unmoved. He wasn't going to give Schuldig the pleasure of seeing him flip again.  
  
/No actually I always get what I want....../  
  
'There's always a first time....'  
  
/Probably..... but you won't be that first time!/ he grinned, suddenly standing in front of Aya, who stepped back a few feet quickly.  
  
"Don't worry kitten I won't harm you." he whispered.  
  
"Get lost or you'll be feeling my Katana the minute I've got it again!" you could see the hatred in his eyes even from underneath the mask.  
  
"Why so angry kitten? How about you come and have some fun with me?" Schuldig grinned at him.  
  
"Not in your dreams....." he hissed back.  
  
"You're right..... this time it won't be in my dreams, but in the second room from the back in the third floor." he was still smiling down at Aya, who had problems keeping himself from trying to kill the German with his bare hands.  
  
"I'll see you there kitten..... oh..... and don't make me wait too long for you!" he turned and left up the stairs.  
  
'As if I would go.....' Aya thought and as an answer he heard a chuckle in his head.  
  
Only half an hour later he found himself standing in front of the door Schuldig had told him to come to.  
  
'What am I doing? Why am I here anyway?' went through his mind. He was already thinking about turning around and leaving, when the door opened.  
  
"I thought I heard you think out here!" he was standing there in black satin boxer shorts and an open black satin shirt. "And to your questions..... you are standing here in front of my door and you are here to get this...." he leaned over and kissed Aya. "and some more..... of course you should come in for that.... don't you think?" the last words were breathed into his ear as Schuldig put one arm around his waist and pulled him into the room, the door falling into the lock behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nagi was looking around pretty uninterested, when a boy in a light blue suit caught his attention. He didn't know what to do, he had never really felt attracted to anyone before, so he did what came to his mind first.  
  
Omi was looking around when he noticed a boy in a light gray suit staring at him. Somehow he felt he knew him, but he didn't seem to find out from where. He looked pretty stunned when the boy walked over to him and bowed down before him, one hand behind his back, the other stretched out towards him. At first the boy had looked down to the floor, but suddenly he raised his sight and looked directly into Omi's eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.  
  
Omi didn't know what to say. He had never been asked to dance by a boy before, but he had to say that he found the boy, whose hand was still stretched out towards Omi, very attractive, there was no denying that. After hesitating for a few seconds he took his hand and let him lead him onto the dancing floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig was now pulling Aya towards the bed. He had already pulled off the tops of the costume. Right before the bed he stopped kissing Aya and stepped back a bit while smiling. Aya just looked at him, not understanding why he had done so.  
  
"Wha....." Schuldig just pushed him down onto the bed and went into a different corner of the room, where he got something out of the cupboard. As he stepped closer Aya identified the thing he had gotten as some handcuffs. Still without a word of explanation he stepped up to Aya, put on end of each handcuff around his wrist and the other around the head of the bed.  
  
"If you want me to do something you have to tell me....." he grinned while going away again and coming back with a black candle in his hand, just like in the picture he had send him some days before.  
  
/Oho! You remember kitten?/ he had also brought a lighter and had a cigarette in his mouth. First he lit the candle, then he lit the cigarette in his mouth with it. He inhaled once before sitting down on Aya's stomached. Slowly he tilted the candle and some drops of wax dripped onto Aya. He pulled in his breath through clenched teeth, but the slight pain had almost vanished immediately.  
  
"Like that kitten? Want me to do more?" Schuldig asked in his snickering voice.  
  
"Yes...." Aya whispered through his still clenched teeth.  
  
"What was that? I didn't seem to hear you....." Schuldig grinned down at him.  
  
"Yes!" he said a little louder. It wasn't what Schuldig had hoped for, but he had just started and things would change towards the end of the game.  
  
Again he dripped wax onto Aya's stomached, this time a little more.  
  
"Still want more kitten?" he asked again. Aya only nodded.  
  
"You have to tell me.... oh and I won't be asking much longer you know....."  
  
"Yes...." he pressed out, this time a little louder than the last. Schuldig grinned a little more, soon his toys will would be broken and he would beg. Beg like he wanted him to.  
  
Slowly he took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped the ashes onto Aya instead of the wax.  
  
"More....." Aya whispered, already breathing hard.  
  
"Did you say something my toy?"  
  
"More." he breathed out.  
  
Schuldig scratched down his chest once with his fingernails. Aya's lower body jumped a little as he experienced the sweet pain again. Schuldig bend down and started licking over the read lines he had made on the white skin only seconds earlier.  
  
'Down.....'  
  
"Did you want me to do something kitten?" Schuldig asked, grinning at how the game was working just as he had planned.  
  
"You can read my thoughts bastard! Just do it!" he hissed at Schuldig.  
  
"Oh no my toy! See you have to tell me....." he sneered.  
  
"Down...." Aya was about to loose control over himself and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Schuldig started licking further down, almost driving him insane. He didn't care anymore that this was his enemy. He wanted him. Now. "Say it kitten..... beg or I won't do it....." Schuldig, who had just pushed himself up to Ayas ear, whispered. He himself was about to loose control too, but he wasn't about to let Aya know. With the last bit of sanity he kept himself from just doing what he and Aya wanted. No he had said that Aya had to beg for it and that was what he was going to do. Wait till Aya begged. He just hoped that would be soon.  
  
"Just do it...." Aya was now breathing really hard and his lower body was twitching.  
  
"Do what my kitten?" though he tried he couldn't keep himself from also breathing hard.  
  
"You know.... just do it!" Aya hissed.  
  
"Tell me exactly what you want me to do and I'll do it...." he was really starting to get a hard time holding himself back.  
  
"Just take me! Fuck me! Now!" Aya had forgotten himself. He just couldn't take it anymore. And that no minute to early for Schuldig, who had already been playing with the thought of just taking him without making him beg. Of course Schuldig liked it a lot more this way.  
  
"Your whish is my command!" he smiled as he took off Aya's pants and pulled down his own boxer shorts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly Ken was standing behind Omi.  
  
"Omi we've got to go!" he whispered into his ear, Nagi just looked at him confused.  
  
"Just one second!" Omi answered as he pushed Ken away and turned to face Nagi again.  
  
"So Omi is your name?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Yea.... how about yours?" he asked back.  
  
"Nagi."  
  
"Will we see each other again?" Omi asked, not sure why he was doing this in the first place.  
  
"If you want....." Nagi looked to the floor, suddenly Omi grabbed his hand and started writing something onto it.  
  
"There's my phone number! Call me!" he turned and went after Ken and Yohji to look for Aya before they started their actual mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya found himself in his bed alone, undressed. The only thing there was a letter. He opened it and started reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Ich bin der Schattenmann  
  
Ich bin ein Einzelgänger  
  
Ich bin die Nase  
  
bin der Fühler  
  
bin der Volksempfänger  
  
Wir lieben den Verrat  
  
doch keiner den Verräter  
  
Mal bin ich Held  
  
Mal bin ich Hund  
  
Mal bin ich Übeltäter  
  
Ich bin unter euch  
  
Ich bin noch immer da  
  
Ihr seht es mir nicht an  
  
wisst nicht dass ich es war  
  
Ihr könnt mich sehn  
  
doch ihr erkennt mich nicht  
  
Ich hab das schönste Allerweltsgesicht  
  
Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß  
  
wer ich bin und wie ich heiß  
  
Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß  
  
wie ich heiß  
  
Jeder Kopf hat seinen Preis  
  
Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß  
  
Ach wie gut dass ihr mir traut  
  
nicht an die Ammenmärchen glaubt  
  
Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß  
  
dass ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß  
  
Keiner weiß wie ich heiß  
  
Keiner weiß keiner weiß  
  
Ich bin der vierte Mann  
  
Ich bin der Rattenfänger  
  
Ich bin die Frau  
  
Ich bin das Kind  
  
bin euer Lieblingssänger  
  
der Informant  
  
geheimer Wegbereiter  
  
der Denunziant  
  
küss die Hand  
  
ihr treuer Mitarbeiter  
  
Ich bin das Phantom  
  
Ich war schon immer da  
  
Ihr geht an mir vorbei  
  
wisst nicht dass ich es war  
  
Ihr stellt mir nach  
  
doch ihr findet mich nicht  
  
Ich hab das schönste Allerweltsgesicht  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
P.S.: Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Bis dahin lass keinen anderen mit dir spielen mein Spielzeug!*  
  
He looked up as he heard knocks on the door and Omi calling for him. Panicking he looked around but soon found what he was searching for. His clothes were put over a chair neatly. Quickly he went to put them on. As he stepped out of the door the others were still standing in front of it. "Your privet life concerns me nothing, but....." Yohji started, but Aya interrupted him while walking by.  
  
"You're right it doesn't concern you so don't bother what I do. Let's just get this finished with." he walked to out to the car to get his weapon, the others following. Suddenly the car with Niruki inside drove by, Crawford sitting at the window and smiling at the four Weiß members.  
  
"Fuck it's like he knew we were going to attack now!" Yohji was really pissed now. Not only did Mr. Block-of-Ice get a girl, as he thought, but on top of that the guy they were supposed to assassinate was just driving away underneath their noses.  
  
"Well.... I guess we'll just go home then." Omi said, while getting into the car. The others followed him without saying a word.  
  
As soon as they were back, Omi, Ken and Yohji went straight to their rooms. Merely Aya went to take a shower before he went to bed.  
  
His thoughts were going round what he had just done.  
  
'Hmmm I don't even know his name.....' he was already drifting off into sleep when he heard the voice in his head. But he was already to asleep to actually realize that Schuldig was in his head again.  
  
/My name, kitten, is what I am.....Schuldig........ Guilty....../  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
I am the shadow man, I am a loner, I am the nose, Am the feeler, Am the people's receiver, We love the betrayal, But no one the traitor, Sometimes I'm hero, Sometimes I'm dog, Sometimes I'm the bad guy, I am among you, I am still there, You can't see it, Don't know that it was me, You can see me, But you don't recognize me, I have the most beautiful nondescript face.  
  
Oh how good that no one knows, Who I am and what my name is, Oh how good that no one knows, What my name is. Every head has it's price, Oh how good that no one knows, Oh how good that you trust me, Don't believe in the nurse's fairy tales, Oh how good that no one knows, That Rumpelstilzchen is my name, No one knows my name, No one knows, no one knows.  
  
I am the fourth man, I am the rat catcher, I am the woman, I am the child, Am your favorite singer, The informant, Secret pioneer, The informer, Kiss the hand, Your devoted worker, I am the phantom, I have always been there, You walk past me, Don't know that it was me, You stalk after me, But you don't find me I have the most beautiful nondescript face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Well ok that was this Chappie and now it's almost 1 in the morning *smile* So after answering the Reviews I'm gonna go to bed! Thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the Chappie and are not going to kill me for it!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Oh and one more thing!!! If you'd like to see how the clothes looked like then you can go to this link:  
  
www. nuvein . com / archived _ cinnews _ site / michelle _ burke / vampire . jpg  
  
(You'll just have to push everything together when you try to look at the picture because if I wouldn't have done it that way then fanfiction.net wouldn't show the link!)  
  
They all wore clothes like Lestat (the blonde one in the middle with the blue clothes) except that they all still had a hat and the mask.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Skrya - Thanks for the compliment! I really try, but sometimes it may take a few days till the next Chappie is finished! I know it wasn't nice to let Aya take out his frustration on them, but Aya isn't exactly the nicest person in the series anyway, is he? *smile* Which doesn't mean I don't like him! He's my favorite Chara after Schuldig! *grins* Aya did keep the roses. And I will do something about Yohji, but not now and I won't tell till I do it either *smiles*. You decide if this Chappie was worth the waiting *smile* ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Well I'll see what I can do about you're Yohji/Aya pairing only I can say now already that they won't be a couple..... sorry about that but maybe I'll write a scene with them. I see it the same way! Aya always has to be the uke! I don't like it any other way either *smile*. About Yohji leaving too fast.... well after Aya boxed him in the stomached he was kind of 'breathless' *grins*. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes *smile*. This time Schuldig was even meaner and got him to do this really bad thing with him *grins evilly* So was this sadistic and hot enough? And it had some 'real' hot action *smile* I hope I didn't promise too much! ----^--@  
  
mai-san - Thanks! I hope you liked this one as well! ----^--@  
  
Misura - I'm really sorry about how I made your favorite Chara (alias Crawford) look, but he really needs to be this way. I mean I need my bad guys in this story too and I just think Crawford is the perfect bad guy (I have no idea why.) I hope you don't hate me for it! ----^--@  
  
sheero - Ohhh! Aya and Yohji are soo mean for keeping you in a cell!! Well at least you have Farfi!! He's cute after all *smiles*. Yea you probably should let him go! Maybe he'll help you escape from Aya and Yohji!!! *grins* Well I let Aya and Schu do a 'bad scene' *smile* I hope you liked it!! ----^--@ 


	7. Die letzte Nacht

'Die letzte Nacht'  
  
Ran was woken up by loud sounds coming from the kitchen. Alarmed he got up and went downstairs, still wearing only his boxer shorts. The sounds were getting even louder as he came towards the kitchen. He stood in front of the door and was about to open it and yell at his teammates for waking him up so early when he heard Omi.  
  
"Yohji I don't care if you have a problem with Aya having better luck with the girls..... just SHUT UP ALREADY I CAN'T HEAR IT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up? Am I the one screaming here? So what if the bastard gets a girl.... she was probably desperate and would have taken anyone.......... and on top of that she was probably ugly or she wouldn't have gone to him but to me! She only thought that I wouldn't take her!" he was trying to sound as if it didn't affect him.  
  
Aya was starting to get very angry. He put his hand on the doorknob of the closed door when it was already pushed down from the other side. While ripping opening the door almost violently Omi looked at Yohji again, this time smiling.  
  
"I don't think so! Aya can have the most beautiful girls! That's because he looks good..... now when was the last time you got a girl???" Yohji grabbed the bowl of cereal that he was eating from and threw it towards Omi, who ducked away under it and ran out of the door. Unfortunately he ran right into Aya, who was now standing in the door, soaking wet with milk and cereal bits hanging in his hair. His face was slowly turning the color of his hair as he heard Yohji laugh at him. He looked at Omi who was still sitting in front of his feet, unsure what to do or say. He was relived that Yohji pulled Ayas attention back onto himself.  
  
"Oh, good morning Aya-kun! Did you have a pleasant rest?..... Oh wait you probably didn't since you had to sleep all alone....." he started laughing again.  
  
"You should know Yohji...... I mean how long has it been since the last time someone stayed with you over night....." he sat down. "Can you even count that far?" he asked as Yohji was mumbling curses under his breath. Omi laughed, glad that Aya didn't seem angry at him. At first Ken only sat there, reading in his paper, then he got up and left into the living room where, seconds later, the TV was switched onto a station showing a soccer match.  
  
"What's with him?" Omi asked, more to himself than to one of the other two.  
  
"Don't know..... probably pissed because he likes Aya or something...." Yohji didn't even realize what he had said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Do you think that's true?" Omi asked as Yohji was out of sight.  
  
"Who knows.... well anyway we'd better get dressed we're supposed to finish the mission today at noon." Aya got up and brought the plate he ate from to the sink.  
  
"Kind of strange to have us finish it at noon, don't you think?" Omi was looking out the window as he spoke. He turned is head to see Ayas reaction, but the older one had already left. Omi sighed as he got up, went to his room and sat down at his PC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop sneaking around and tell me why you've got the phone in your hand Nagi." Schuldig grinned as he heard Nagi sigh.  
  
"What do you think? I want to call someone....." he answered Schuldig was getting on his nerves. Why did the German always have to mess with other peoples deals?  
  
"Because I'm bored Chibi..... It'll be noon till I see my kitten again." he smiled as he turned his head to face Nagi.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts!" Nagi was turning red.  
  
"Is there something I don't know yet Chibi?...." his smile turned into a grin again. "And anyway it's your fault! Don't think so loud..... you're provoking me to read your mind that way!"  
  
"Well I'm gonna go call....." he was already starting to leave when Schuldig started chuckling.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Nagi demanded, scared he had found out that he was going to call a boy.  
  
"Oh nothing.... your lessons with Crawford seem to be making an improvement. I know there's something in your thoughts that you're hiding, but I can't find out what....."  
  
Nagi grinned as he left the room. He closed the door to his own room after himself and started dialing the number Omi had given him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang. Omi pushed off his desk, rolled to the other end of it and answered.  
  
"Omi Tsukiyono."  
  
+Omi it's me Nagi!+  
  
"Hey! Cool you actually did call!" he smiled.  
  
+So what are you doing?+ Nagi tried to start the conversation.  
  
"Oh just surfing the net a little, trying out some hacking skills in Chat- rooms and so on."  
  
+Really? Are you good with PC's?+ Nagi sounded all excited.  
  
"Yap, one of the best!" Omi told him proudly.  
  
+Not better than me though.... hehe+ Nagi chuckled.  
  
"Oh really?" Omi was grinning now, too. "If you're so good come to Chatcity and we'll see who can hack better! You try to get into my pc and I try to get into yours. Who breaks through the other ones defense first wins!"  
  
+Deal! Which name is yours?+  
  
"Freesie. How bout yours?"  
  
+Chibi. You know there's something strange.... I can't get the feeling away that I've heard your voice before! Oh well must just be my imagination.+  
  
"Well you better watch out cause I'm almost through your firewall!" +So am I....+  
  
"Shit your right! Oh well try to get passed this....."  
  
+Not bad the firewall you put on!+  
  
"I know...."  
  
+But I got through it already!+  
  
"Well check your PC quick and see who's almost on yours..... who was almost on yours....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was lying on his bed, staring at the sealing.  
  
/Kitten I'm bored..... entertain me!/  
  
'Entertain yourself!'  
  
/No that's boring too..... it's much more fun if you entertain me! How about a strip? Or maybe a shower?/ he could almost see the German grinning.  
  
'Look for someone else to do that! I'm not going to. And I'll have to get changed shortly anyway.'  
  
/Good enough./ it sounded as if the German had just shrugged.  
  
'Without you watching....'  
  
/You know you've gotten a lot nicer kitten..../ he seemed deep in thoughts.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
/Oh yes! Check the pocket of your costume my toy!/  
  
'And why should I?'  
  
/Because you want to know what I've written you kitten! Oh and I've got to go now duty is calling..... we'll see each other again./  
  
'Not if I can help it....'  
  
/Oh getting mean again? And I thought you liked me!/ he laughed.  
  
'I hate you! I despise you like nothing else!!'  
  
/Oh well..... that's part of what I like about you..... goodbye! Mein Spielzeug./  
  
'Grrrr......'  
  
He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. It was like always, he seemed to never be able to resist reading what the German had written him, so after a few minutes he got up and checked the pockets of his costume. Almost immediately he found what he was looking for. A white envelope with *Für mein Spielzeug* written on it. He opened it and started reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Mein Gefühl zu Dir steuerte meine Tat.  
  
Du lagst neben mir mit starrem Blick -  
  
doch nicht die Angst ließ Dich erstarren!  
  
Die Sehnsucht nach Deiner weißen Haut  
  
ließ meine Hände über Deinen Körper gleiten  
  
- zart und kalt, zart und kalt ...  
  
Jeder Zentimeter zog mich in Deinen Bann  
  
Wie lange sehnte ich mich nach Deinem Leib.  
  
Langsam versank ich im Strudel meiner Sehnsucht -  
  
entführt aus der Realität.  
  
Kuss um Kuss verschwand jedes Ufer am Strom der Lust.  
  
Deine kühlen Glieder deren Haut von meiner Zunge  
  
mit Speichel benetzt zum Glanz des toten Lebens erblüht -  
  
schmiegten sich an mich, schmiegten sich an mich ...  
  
Die Nähe schmilzt zur Vereinigung  
  
bestimmt von mir der Rhythmus  
  
allein von mir, allein von mir ...  
  
langsam reibt sich Haut an Haut  
  
schmiegt sich Körper an Körper -  
  
Ein sexueller Monolog, der nie Früchte tragen wird,  
  
denn .. Nur die Lust ist mein Gewinn  
  
alles andere Verlust  
  
Anfang und Ende in einem Aufzug.  
  
Als ich meine Umarmung von Dir löste  
  
war das Ufer wieder nah  
  
die Zeit gekommen Dich zurück zu geben  
  
Es fiel schwer Dich frei zu geben.  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
P.S.: Auf ein baldiges 'Wiedervereinigen'*  
  
'Who does he think he is? Why I ought to....'  
  
Yohji interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"AYA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING AND OMI STOP BLOCKING THE PHONE AND COME DOWN AS WELL! There that should have got their attention." he added towards Ken, smiling. He was still acting strange, sort of as if nothing meant a thing to him.  
  
"What's up with you anyway?" Yohji asked the question that was burning in him since they had gotten Aya out of the room.  
  
"Nothing..... my favorite soccer team lost an important match....." he lied, and to his relieve Yohji believed him. How was he supposed to tell him the truth anyway? Was he to say ~Hey you know I'm kind of in love with Aya and I'm sort of jealous of the person that was in that room with him!~. No. And he didn't want to think about it anyway, but it just didn't go out of his mind.  
  
"Come on Ken!" Omi called, Ken trotted after them.  
  
"Coming."  
  
"So, Omi and I go inside from the right and you two from the left. Since we don't know in which room he'll be. But he won't have any personal there for only the next 30 minutes. So we've got to hurry." Aya looked at the others to see if they understood, then he started walking, Omi went after him.  
  
They had just entered a room, to check if Niruki was in it, when the door fell shut behind them. They turned and saw two shadowy figures standing in front of the closed door.  
  
"Hello Kitten! I've expected to see you...." Schuldig stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, what about me?" he grinned at Aya.  
  
"What do you want here?" Aya looked furious.  
  
"I want you to come with me..... on a date you may call it." he sneered.  
  
"And what should make me want to go with you?" Aya hissed back.  
  
"Maybe the life of your little friend?" he grinned at Omi.  
  
"I don't see his life threatened...."  
  
"Prodigy threaten his life a little...... Not so much..... Oracle will not be happy if we kill him." he added as he saw that Omi was already choking and turning an unhealthy shade of blue in the face.  
  
"Of course if Abyssinian here doesn't want to come then we may call it an accident and say he killed himself......." Ayas eyes widened. He was really going to kill Omi.  
  
"Hmm hurt him a little more Prodigy.... maybe that will change this kittens mind."  
  
A grin spread across Nagis face as he threw Omi into the next wall and started bending his fingers back one by one, till they would almost break, with his powers. After hitting him into a wall once more Omi fell unconscious and some blood was running down his face.  
  
"STOP! Ok! I'll go with you!" Aya finally gave in.  
  
"Ok stop Prodigy. You go back to see if you can help Oracle and I'll be gone." without even waiting for Nagis reply he went over to Aya, took the Katana out of his hand, threw it to the floor and shouldered the Weiß. Then he left for his red sports car that was parked just outside the mansion.  
  
"Where are we going?" Aya asked after a while. Schuldig had just sat him down on the seat next to himself and started driving.  
  
"A date.... like I said kitten.... we're going on a date......"  
  
'A date, huh? What ever a date means for you.......'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
My feelings to you guided my act. You lay next to me with rigid look - Still not fear let you go stiff! The longing for your white skin Made my hands run over your body - soft and cold, soft and cold.. Every centimetre pulled me into your ban How long have I been longing for your body. Slowly I drown in the whirl of my longing - Kidnapped out of reality.  
  
Kiss over kiss every bank vanished at the current of lust. Your cool limbs of which the skin, by my tong, Was moistens with saliva, blossoming to the brilliancy of the dead life- Snuggled up to me, snuggled up to me.. The closeness melts into Union The rhythm decided by me, By me alone, by me alone.. Slowly skin rubs over skin, Body snuggles up to body - A sexual monolog, that will never bear fruits, Because... Only lust is my win Everything else loss Beginning and end of an escalator.  
  
When I loosed my embrace on you The banks were close again The time has come to give you back It was hard to let you go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: First of all SORRY EVERYONE!!!! Because it took so long... the problem was that I still had a few tests coming up (that are now finished... thanks god *quickly looks that Farfi didn't hear her*). Anyway and those are now gone so I should have more time to write now.. but I already have to say I'll try writing 2 Chappies each week if I can for the next 2 and a half weeks because then I'm in the USA and I'm doing my drivers licence there and I only have one day of the week where I don't have driving lessons. So I have to see how I'll do that with the writing.. I'll try writing 1 Chappie every week, but I can promise nothing!  
  
Oh well! Thanks for reading anyway! Please do review if you will?? *looks around pleadingly*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Misura - *hugs* Thanks so much that you don't hate me!!!! Yea I'm trying to keep Nagi and Omis romance cute (of course only when they know that their talking to each other). So when Nagi hurt Omi he didn't know that it was him. I'm gonna also try to keep Crawford neutral, but when I need him to be the bad guy I hope you won't be angry.. After all I can't turn Farfi into the organized bad guy now, can I? *grins at the thought of Farfi being all knowing bad guy* ----^--@  
  
sheero - Hehe ok this time nothing rated R.... but next time..... *smile* since their going on a date Schuldig-style...... well you'll see..... and I hope you get out of the cell! Maybe Farfi (and yes I really think he's cute) can help you with one of his Daggers.... *grin* or I can send Schuldig to distract Aya while you make an escape! *smile* ----^--@  
  
skrya - I hope you liked the Chappie.... About the song..... I think it may take a little till I use it since that sounded as if the two in the song were in love and that will still take a little with Aya and Schu *smile* I'll try putting in more Nagi/Omi if the pairing is popular....---- ^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Nah! Why should he regret it? *grins evilly* I mean Schuldig can't be a bad lover *smile*. Ok next Chappie I'll try even hotter and even more sadistic if you wish *winks at Koji-chan* Your wish is my command! *grins* About the Yohji/Aya scene..... I was meaning to ask you if you'd like it to be only a Yohji/Aya or maybe a Ken/Yohji/Aya..... well decision is up to you! ----^--@  
  
Well by now everyone should know that this (----^--@ ) is a rose and it has always been a rose and it will stay a rose..... so I think I can stop mentioning it ever time *smile* Anyway thanks again for reading!  
  
Bye!!!! 


	8. Blender!

'Blender!'  
  
They had been driving for almost and hour now and still Aya couldn't seem to figure out where Schuldig was heading and what he was expecting of him.  
  
"Don't worry Kitten...... it's like I said you go on a 'date' with me, meaning we go everywhere I want to go and do everything I want to do for the night, then you're free to go. No strings attached."  
  
Schuldigs voice ripped him out of his thoughts.  
  
'Yea as if.... I'm gonna get out of here the minute I can.....'  
  
"Oh I wouldn't do that kitten..... I mean all I have to do is send Prodigy and Bombay is history...." he grinned as he looked over to Aya who was looking at him shocked for a second, then quickly turned and looked out of the window.  
  
"So you'd really kill him if I don't do as you say....." he mumbled almost to himself, while looking out of the window, where the sun was slowly fading in a red/orange dusk.  
  
"Of course my toy..... you don't keep your part of the deal..... I don't keep mine..... that's the way it works. Tough, unfair reality...." he chuckled.  
  
He turned his head to bitch at Schuldig some to get his frustration out, but when he looked at the German he totally forgot about it. The way his hair was shining and glimmering in the dusk, how it shone in the color of the sunset, there was only one word for it that came to his mind.......  
  
'Angel.'  
  
/Maybe my kitten..... but then I'm only a Shinigami.... an angel of death./  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts bastard! Can't I have my privacy?...." Aya glared at Schuldig.  
  
"If you ask like that...... NO!" he started laughing. It was not one of his fake or evil laughs. He really sounded as if it amused him. Aya couldn't resist watching him.  
  
"You know my kitten...." he started again. "How about for know we forget that *Schwarz* and *Weiß* thing. After all there isn't any pure white in this world and there isn't any total black. There are only different shades of gray. Some lighter some darker. You as well as I are a darker shade, maybe you're not as dark as me but you are still not white." Schuldig had turned serious towards the end, and he hadn't taken his eyes off the rode once while he was talking to Aya.  
  
"I know....." Aya was looking out of the window again, but he wasn't paying attention to the landscape that was flying by as Schuldig speeded up to 210 km/h. instead he was looking at the reflection of the German sitting next to him. There was no doubt about it. He felt attracted to him. That was a fact. Still he wasn't sure what to expect from this afternoon, but since there was nothing he could do he decided to bail with it and wait for the evening and night to bring what it would.  
  
"Good choice my toy..... well we're almost there where we're going now." Schuldig was looking at him again.  
  
"And where exactly is that place where we're going now?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You'll see soon enough kitten!.... Just around this corner...." he blinked to the right and pulled into a long driveway that had trees on both sided of the driveway. When the car finally turned out of the tunnel of trees Aya saw the huge mansion. It was white and silver from the outside, the inside was the exact opposite. Inside the colors black and red dominated. It was as if the person who had built it was trying to bring out the fight between black and white.  
  
"Not quite correct my kitten.... you see this is MY house in many ways..... it is me. The outside shining white and the inside pit black. But anyway that is not your concern kitten." Schuldig turned to Aya, throwing his hair back.  
  
"Now how about we eat? The food should be ready I told the servants I would be coming. You see I don't actually live here most of the time I live with Schwarz but this is still my house." he explained as he saw Aya's confused look lay upon him.  
  
"Well anyway let's go eat!" Schuldig led Aya into a huge room with a big table out of black stone, just like all the floors inside the mansion. It had a red satin table cloth spread out over it, and on the table there was everything Aya would have ever dreamed of eating out of a German kitchen.  
  
"Good appetite! Lass es dir schmecken!" he smiled at Aya while sitting down at one of the two chairs at the table and whispering to a servant what he would wish to be dining. Aya at first was a little startled but eventually he had told the servant standing next to him what he would like. He couldn't help but smile when Schuldig picked up his glass full of red whine and held it towards Aya from the other end of the table where he was sitting.  
  
"To us!" he bowed his head slightly towards Aya. Aya just raised his glass silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Quick, Ken! I think he's in here!" Yohji ran around the corner and saw Omi lying on the floor, still bleeding a little. Quickly he went to pick the youngest Weiß member up.  
  
"Oh good you found him.... what about Aya?" Ken asked while peering into the room.  
  
"Not there! They probably told the truth and took him! I saw his Katana laying there go get it Ken and then let's get going." Yohji was already rushing towards the door.  
  
"And what if he's still here?" Ken asked, suddenly stopping and looking at Yohji while holding Ayas Katana.  
  
"Tough luck for the asshole I'd say then..... he'll just have to see how he gets out of that one..... now let's get going!" but Ken didn't budge.  
  
"No! If he's still here!" Yohji twisted his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"He isn't now get going cause I don't think you'll be doing him a big favor if you get killed here! NOW MOVE!!!" and actually Ken did move. He ran after Yohji, who was carrying Omi, all the way out and into the car. While driving for about 10 minutes Yohji broke the silence.  
  
"Omi do you need to go to see a doctor because of those wounds?" he asked, looking at Omi through the mirror.  
  
"No a bandage will do!" Omi answered back, trying to smile, which failed immensely, due to all the pain he was in. It felt as if some of his ribs had been broken, but it was nothing fatal. So he would just have to bail in there and try to make the best out of it. After a few minutes of driving he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig and Aya had finished eating and were now sitting in a hot tub that was located in the lowest part of the building. First they had taken a swim in the huge swimming pool and after about 30 minutes Schuldig had suggested to sit in the hot tub for a while. And that's where they were. Two enemies, sitting in a hot tub together.  
  
"You are forgetting kitten, that we are no enemies today." Schuldig had opened his eyes to look at Aya.  
  
"What makes you so sure I won't go and kill you?!" Aya snapped at him.  
  
"The fact that you have no weapon at first but second I would know if you were trying to kill me now.... after all I can read your mind." he took a sip out of his Pina Colada. Suddenly he pulled up the glass to have a better look at the alcohol for a minute, then he put it aside and turned to Aya, grinning. Without even saying a word, he pulled Aya closer to himself. At first the Weiß rejected this, but it was getting harder and harder to resist the German, who was now lifting him onto his lap.  
  
"Stop." he breathed out.  
  
"I don't think that's your choice...... you see you agreed on doing everything I want..... and this is what I want." he kissed down Ayas spine and across his shoulders, drawing a cross on his back with the kisses. Aya moaned. Suddenly he felt not only his swimming trunks getting tighter, but also something starting to press harder and harder against his hind side.  
  
"No not here kitten...... come...." Schuldig pulled him after himself towards a pair of huge, black doors. When he opened them, Aya gasped. The bedroom was huge and beautiful. The bed, like the rest of the house was black and had blood red sheets. And Aya noticed how soft it was as Schuldig pressed him down onto the bed, sitting down on his back and leaning to the side.  
  
"We have time..... so we should use it..... don't you think..... my toy?" he grinned at him, while pressing what he had just gotten out of the drawer into Ayas spine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi woke up by the sound of the telephone. At first he was sort of lost, but after only moments he realized that he was lying in his bed. Yohji or Ken must have brought him. He realized that the phone was still ringing and weaseled into the covers, following the sound. A few seconds later his head and hand shot out of the covers, his hand clutching the long lost telephone.  
  
"Omi Tsukiyono."  
  
+Omi-chan it's me!!!+ Nagi was all exited about talking to Omi again.  
  
"Nagi-chan!! How are you?+ Omi smiled.  
  
+Well there's been a little stress at home, but nothing unusual. How bout with you?+ "Everything good." Omi looked down at himself. 'Oh yea right everything good..... but what should I say?..... Hey look I'm a professional killer from an assassin group called Weiß and I was smashed by my Opponent with his freaky telekinetic powers!....... Nah.'  
  
+Omi-chan? You still there?+ Nagi asked unsure.  
  
"Yea.... sorry I was just kind of in thoughts." Omi answered while pulling his attention off his damaged body.  
  
+Is there really nothing wrong Omi-chan?+ Nagi sounded really anxious.  
  
"Yea no problem.... nothing wrong..... hehe" he tried laughing but stopped because of the pain. His ribs were hurting beyond compare.  
  
+You know I really think that there's something wrong......+ Nagi mumbled uneasy.  
  
"No really I'm ok! There's nothing........." Omi tried comforting him.  
  
"Omi! Hey Omi you awake? I found the bandages for you.... and I really think you should see a doctor about those ribs..... oh well your decision...... anyway the bandages are in front of your door!" Yohji left again. There was a silence between the two till Nagi started talking again.  
  
+So if you don't have anything how come he wants you going to see a doctor about your ribs and he put bandages in front of your door....?+ Nagi asked sly.  
  
"Uh..... well......" Omi's brain was working in record time. "Yea..... yea! You see Nagi-chan this afternoon I went downstairs and sort of.......um ..... tripped over a shoe that was lying shortly before the stairs, and that I hadn't seen. Anyway I fell down the stairs and bumped my head and I hit a few ribs in a bad way...." there was silence for a few seconds then, of all the words Nagi could have chosen, he said this, very well thought over word that expressed his feelings as no other.  
  
+BAAAAKAAAAA Omi-chan!!!+ he started laughing. +How can you not see a shoe in your way?+ Omi turned crimson. +But that doesn't matter your still absolutely kawaii Omi-chan!+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig had also gotten out ropes and tied Aya to the bed. He sat down on his back and started going up and down Aya's spine with the whip he was holding. Aya shuddered.  
  
"So kitten.... you like this?" he asked provokingly. "Want me to do more?" Aya said nothing.  
  
"It's the same rules as last time.... you say I do.... you don't say I don't do.... so do you want me to do more?" he asked again, grinning.  
  
"Y...yes." Aya said quietly, having to make himself say these words.  
  
Slowly Schuldig pulled the whip up, to strike it once across Ayas shoulders only moments later. Aya pulled the air in sharp through his teeth. The pain had only been a second and what was left of it was only a small stinging, burning feeling. To Ayas surprise he found himself thinking that he didn't mind it, no on the contrary! He liked it! Schuldig chuckled.  
  
"So kitten you like it? Then how about this." again the whip was pulled up, but this time Schuldig hit it first in one direction, then in the other. Again Aya pulled in the air. "Kitten if you don't want to say anything we'll turn the game around..... you are not allowed to say anything unless I ask you directly......" Schuldig bend down to kiss over the two red marks that he had just made on Ayas ivory skin. He reached behind himself and pulled a cloth from somewhere Aya couldn't see. He put it over Aya's eyes and tied it.  
  
"Now kitten I don't want you to say anything, but you may scream. If you want me to stop just say *game over* and you're free to go." Schuldig whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"Now kitten! How could you! Did I ask you to speak?" he asked chuckling quietly. "Now you do understand that I must punish that, don't you?"  
  
Aya nodded, unsure about what Schuldig had meant with punishment. He gave a little scream when some hot wax dripped onto his spine. Schuldig grinned.  
  
The wax had cooled off almost instantly and it hadn't really hurt, but the skin had gotten a little red and very sensitive. He felt that Schuldig was going up and down his spine softly with one finger, when suddenly he heard him give a little laugh. He felt Schuldig tilt his finger to the front and scratched down Ayas spine.  
  
"If you don't want any more kitten just say the words and you're free for today...." but that was the problem! Aya wanted more! He felt his lust burning up in him, at first only a little flame, but growing bigger and bigger till he himself would be turning into a bright burning fire.  
  
Aya noticed that Schuldig had stopped, he tried to look what the German was doing, but couldn't see.  
  
"Schuldig...?" he asked a little unsure, but all he got back was a sigh.  
  
"Now my toy you did it again! You don't learn easy, do you? I'll have to punish you again...." he felt him leaning to the side and heard a sound as if something was being picked up from the floor. Then he felt Schuldig positioning himself on his upper legs. He pressed his lips together, preparing for the burn of the hot wax on his body once more, but nothing came.  
  
"Now that would be boring kitten, don't you think?" Schuldig asked, sounding amused.  
  
"No you will get the whip 10 times." Aya heard it fly up and only seconds later he felt it hit down on his right side he pulled in the air and prepared himself for the next hit which came only moments later on his left. He would never have said it, but the sweet pain, running through his body only made him want Schuldig even more. He placed the last hit across his spine. Aya gasped, not of pain, but of desire.  
  
Schuldig looked at Ayas light skin that was now covered with red marks. It was hot and pulsing, as if he was in a fever. Schuldig ran his fingers over one of the welts and Aya gave a little scream.  
  
It had hurt when Schuldig had touched his skin but what was that cool, gibberish stuff that was running down his back and that Schuldig was spreading on his wounds.  
  
"It's cooling gel my kitten..... I thought you'd like some..." he ran his hand over the red mark that was across Ayas butt and a little further down, making Aya gasp once more.  
  
"Say it kitten..... say it and I will do it...." he whispered, pressing a little against Ayas behind with his leg. Aya immediately spread his legs. Schuldig grinned. "Oh no kitten you have to say it...." he said, while pulling off the cloth and kissing him softly.  
  
"Please.... Schuldig..... do it...... now......" he said between breaths. He was already so hot it was getting hard for him to speak. His body was screaming for redemption.  
  
"As you wish my toy." Schuldig smiled and finally placed himself between Aya's legs and pushed forward.  
  
Schuldig had rolled off Aya, taken the ropes off and lay down, watching Aya get dressed.  
  
"Would you mind handing me a cigarette Ran-chan?" he asked, grinning to see that Aya had twitched under the sound of his real name. But he had caught himself almost immediately.  
  
"Get up yourself and get them..... lazy German bastard....." he snapped back, shooting a death glare at the, still grinning, German.  
  
"Then not my toy..... still you belong to me.... now and for ever....." he laughed as he got up and dressed too, taking a cigarette out of the package and lighting it.  
  
"Come kitten I'll bring you home you can't walk from here." he smiled while leading Aya out to the car and starting to drive.  
  
Aya made him stop a few streets before the flower shop and got out to walk the last bit of the way. When he got in the others were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Ken jumped up the moment he heard the door open.  
  
"Aya! Where have you been? What happened? Did they do something to you? Are you hurt? What's the mat....?" Aya just ignored him and the others and left for his room. He closed the door after himself and locked it.  
  
"Leave him Ken.... just ignore him...." Yohji said and Ken sat down sadly again. Omi looked after Aya worried. Something had been wrong with the Weiß leader and he had a feeling he had something to do with it.  
  
Aya threw himself on his bed and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. Finally he decided to get up. He sat down at his desk when he had an idea. He got out paper and pen and started writing.  
  
About an hour later he looked at the result he was now holding in his hand.  
  
'Schuldig I know you're listening....' he tried contacting the German.  
  
/What is it my toy? Want more?/ again he had this strange feeling of seeing Schuldig grin.  
  
'No but I've got something for you..... come get it.' he answered coldly.  
  
/Well then come to your window..../ he turned and saw Schuldig standing in the moonlight on the roof opposite to his window. Aya held up his hand but the German made no attempt what so ever to come and get it. So he simply opened his hand and let the white envelope fly over to him. Schuldig caught it, bowed over to Aya and jumped off the roof and out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig had arrived at the Schwarz apartment only half an hour later. He went by the fridge to get something to eat out and took the yogurt with him to his room. He went to his bed and got the envelope out while sitting down.  
  
*Mastermind, (1)  
  
Ich sehe wie du bist  
  
Ich seh dass da nichts ist  
  
Mich wickelst du nicht ein  
  
Ich kenne deine Tricks  
  
Ich seh nicht in dein Licht  
  
Nein, mich verdrehst du nicht  
  
Ich sehe wie du bist  
  
dass du nicht glücklich bist Du strahlst so gleißend hell  
  
Beeindruckst alle schnell  
  
Ich mach die Augen zu  
  
und seh dein wahres Ich  
  
Du bist nur schöner Schein  
  
Schleichst dich in sie hinein  
  
Ziehst sie in deinen Bann  
  
und schon sind sie dein Ich sehe wie du bist  
  
Ich seh dass du nicht glücklich bist Blender Blender Blender  
  
Ich sehe wie du bist  
  
Ich seh dass du nicht glücklich bist Ich sehe wie du bist  
  
Ich seh dass da nichts ist  
  
Ich mach die Augen zu  
  
Verlass mich nur auf mich  
  
Ich seh nicht in dein Licht  
  
Nein, mich verführst du nicht  
  
Du wickelst mich nicht ein  
  
Ich fall nicht auf dich rein Du strahlst so gleissend hell  
  
Du rufst uns zum Appell  
  
Badest im Applaus und  
  
drehst dich mit dem Wind, ja  
  
Du bist nur Lug und Trug  
  
Doch krieg ich von dir nie genug  
  
Ich seh dein wahres Ich  
  
Und trotzdem will ich dich.  
  
-Abyssinian-*  
  
Schuldig smiled to himself. He read the letter once again.  
  
'You may think that I won't own you but you know it yourself..... I have you already..... for now and for eternity you are mine!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Mastermind  
  
I see how you are I see that nothing is there You won't fool me Io know your tricks I don't look into your light No, you won't twist me I see how you are I see that you are unhappy  
  
You shine so glitteringly bright You impress everyone quickly I close my eyes And see your true self You're just a beautiful appearance You crawl inside them You cast your spell on them And they are yours already  
  
I see how you are I see that you are unhappy Fraud, Fraud, Fraud I see how you are I see that you are unhappy  
  
I see how you are I see that nothing is there I close my eyes I only depend on my self I don't look into your light No, you won't seduce me You won't fool me I won't be taken in by you  
  
You shine so glitteringly bright You call us for appeal You bathe in applause and Change with the wind, yeah You are only lies and deception Still I can never get enough of you I see your real self And still I want you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Well this Chappie turned out a little longer than it was supposed to.. I tried really hard to make it hot and sadistic, but I might have gone a little overboard. *turns red* Oh well.. Oki next Chappie's gonna be Schuldigs letter again so I'm kind of gonna try to change between the two writing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll ask any way even if Koji- chan told me I don't have to *grin* Please review!!! And thanks again for reading!!  
  
Bye!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sheero - Wow that's tough being stuck in Canada with your parents! Well I'm happy to hear I could do something for you with my fic!!! But at least you have Farf! *smile* And you're free from the cell that's something too! ---- ^--@  
  
Kaede - Thanks for telling me about the link!! I didn't even notice! *turns scarlet* *grins at the fact that her name is Scarlett and herself turning scarlet* Anyway I think I fixed it and if you like you can look at the picture! ----^--@  
  
Misura - Yea Yohji is jealous but I'll be doing something with him very soon..... *smile* Nah I wouldn't want to make Aya broken or angsting. It just doesn't suite him. But still he did change a little, like you said *smile* Well this time they literally interacted *grins* And about Omi and Nagi... they will find out very soon.. ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe well I hope you like this Chappie cause I tried extra hard for you to write sadistic and hot! That's actually the first time I've gone into detail so much! So please don't hate me if it didn't turn out very good... The kitchen scene was actually only meant to loosen the story up a little so it wouldn't be too serious *smile* Well about Omi and Nagi the thing is that when they were on the mission they didn't know that it was them! Nagi didn't know that he was doing that to Omi and Omi didn't know that that was Nagi! Cause while they were at the mask ball they had masks and didn't see each others face and neither one of them spoke so they couldn't tell by the voice either. Ok so a threesome it is then *smile* I'll be doing that pretty soon. The tests went pretty good and I got into 11th grade *happy* Congrats on passing exams!! Yea my dad is giving me the drivers licence and a car for my birthday and Christmas and then when I get back I'm gonna be doing a 'Rollerführerschein' here *smile* Yea my parents are married, but they both work and my dad unfortunately works in the USA and my mom in Germany.. So they only see each other in breaks. Nah but I can't be angry at you! *really means it* Still I hope you weren't disappointed by this Chappie! ----^--@  
  
Skrya - Well Yohji will be getting some soon, just not now *grins* And he'll just have to bail with being laughed at *smile* Well I seem to have forgotten to say that Omi has a personal laptop he had the data for Kritiker on the PC downstairs where the other Weiß can get to it too! So that was just his personal laptop that Nagi got into. Thanks for the luck wishes!!! ----^--@ 


	9. Kleine Schwester

'Kleine Schwester'  
  
"Good morning Sir!" the lady smiled at Schuldig. "What may I do for you?" "I want to visit Aya Fujimiya." he replied coldly. He didn't actually want to see her but he had to do something. He knew what Ken felt for Ran, and it was only thanks to him that the Weiß didn't tell Ran what he felt. But he wouldn't be able to watch over Ken 24/7 for the rest of his life. He needed to do something that would pull Rans attention away from everything else and on to himself.  
  
'It's always good to know how someone will react..... and this will make you so angry that you will only have eyes for me.... even if it's with hatred but still you need me so you'll stay mine that's all I want.'  
  
He was walking down one of the endless seeming corridors of the hospital when he looked to the left, more out of reflex than anything else, he noticed that he had almost walked by room 110. He stopped and looked at the sign next to the door.  
  
"Aya Fujimiya." he read quietly to himself. A grin spread across his face when he heard thoughts coming from inside the room. He opened the door and entered, closing it after himself. There was no one in the sterile white room except for the young girl with the blue/purple hair. It was totally silent, the only noise in the room was the sound of the machine controlling her heartbeat. That is for normal people it was silent. Not for Schuldig though. He took a seat next to the bed, listening to Aya-chans thoughts for a little while.  
  
'Where am I? What am I doing here? Why is it so dark around me?'  
  
He had wondered how it would feel to be in a room with her. If he would feel hatred towards her, or maybe pity? But now he felt nothing. Nothing at all. He listened up when he heard a thought that startled him.  
  
'Ran-kun aishiteru..... tasukete..... dozo.....(1)'  
  
At first Schuldig didn't know what to think, then his jealousy rose and he did what came into mind first.  
  
/I'm here, but I'm not going to help you..../  
  
'But o-nisan! I thought you loved me?' a tear ran down Aya's cheek. Schuldig just grinned. Somehow it was making him feel satisfied.  
  
/No I don't love you! Never did, never will.... you were always a burden to me! You hung on me and I couldn't go out with anyone cause of you! And then you made fun of me behind my back!/ Schuldig grinned as a few more tears ran down Aya-chans face.  
  
'But it was just so hard! You don't understand how they made fun of me! But I really loved you!'  
  
/Now it's too late..... I've got a lover and you are history..... I don't think I'll be visiting you anymore!/  
  
'But o-nisan! Please..... this is my birthday..... don't be so mean..... please....'  
  
/Oh really? Your birthday? I totally forgot..... and I don't really care anyway...../ suddenly Schuldig listened up. He heard footsteps and mentally looked who was walking towards the room. It was only a doctor who was coming to check.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to do a little check on Fujimiya-san. Ohm.... are you family?" he asked a little held back as he stepped up to Aya-chan.  
  
"Sort of..... I'm a good friend of the family." Schuldig had never lied in his life. He had always just bent the facts so they would fit better. The doctor looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"That's good.... the only one who ever comes to see her is her brother and he hasn't been here for a long time too. But I expect he'll come today to see her on her birthday."  
  
"Yes I think so too....." Schuldig grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The TV was running but none of the Weiß members were actually watching. Yohji had gotten up about an hour ago and gone to a club to look around for a new chick. Omi had his laptop on his lap and was in some kind of a chat room, training his hacking skills. Aya was reading *Red Dragon*. And Ken was watching him. Somehow he always wanted to tell the Weiß leader what he felt towards him, but he never found the courage to do so. And every time when he had thought about telling him somehow a voice in his head kept him from doing so.  
  
The TV had started flickering and was now only snowy, but no one noticed.  
  
The phone rang and Omi jumped up to get it, his laptop under his arm. At first Ken heard a happy "Hello Koi!" then the Omi walked up the stairs to his room and the door fell closed behind him. He looked at Aya again. He was alone in the room with him. If he was going to tell him this was the time to do it. He straightened up as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Aya.... I have to tell you something...." Aya glanced over the top of the book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+Hey Omi-chan! How are you doing?+ Nagi was happy to finally be able to talk to his Koi again. They had been chatting for a while and at some point Omi had asked him if he would like to be together with him. Of course he had answered yes and now they were a couple.  
  
"Ok I guess.... but I miss you! I'd really like to see you again!" Omi sounded sad. It made Nagi depressed to see his Koi like that.  
  
+Don't be sad Omi-chan! How about we meet tomorrow?+ he asked, hoping that Omi would go back to his cheerful self again. And exactly that was what he did. Nagi sighed in relieve.  
  
"Really Nagi-chan?" he sounded overjoyed.  
  
+Of course! I'm really looking forward to see you again.+  
  
"Me too.... you know..... Nagi-chan I love you...." he whispered into the phone.  
  
+I love you too Koi.... more than anything.....+ Nagi whispered back.  
  
"Where are we going to meet anyway?" Omi asked, sounding as cheerful as ever.  
  
+Well.... actually I don't know..... I don't go out much....+ Nagi added shyly, not knowing if Omi may think he was strange and dump him or something. But all Omi did was chuckle.  
  
"Ok.... well then I'll choose a place, ok?" he asked.  
  
+Of course.+  
  
"Ok..... hmmm.... how about the café in the city at the fountain?" Omi suggested.  
  
+Yea that would be great! And what time?+  
  
"Hmm how about 5?"  
  
+Yea that's ok.... Anyway what have you been doing?+  
  
"Well actually I've been chatting a little.... hacking a little..... that's about it. How bout you?" he grinned to himself. 'Yea really a great day for an assassin.... doing nothing!'  
  
+Well I've been home alone all day.... everybody seems to have gone somewhere. Well except for me.+  
  
"Oh poor Nagi-chan!" Omi would have liked to cuddle up with him, but he would have to wait till the next day.  
  
+Oh I think someone just came in..... Oh boy got to go..... my dad is back.... love you and see you tomorrow!+  
  
"Yea.... see you tomorrow.... love you too!" the next minute Omi only heard a clicking sound as the phone was hung up on the other end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya looked at the other Weiß, unsure what to say. He had not known what he had expected when Ken had said that he had to tell him something, but he had defiantly not thought that the assassin was going to tell him that he loved him! At first he just tried to ignore it. If he hadn't heard him then maybe Ken would forget about it..... but of course that didn't work.  
  
"Aya..... at least say something....." Ken wasn't watching him anymore, but instead he was looking at the floor.  
  
"Well.... Ken.... I'm sorry...." he had gotten up and was already walking to the door when Ken looked up.  
  
"Wait." Aya stopped. Ken got up and walked towards him. Aya didn't turn around. Ken stepped up behind him, letting his head fall against Aya's back and holding on to his shirt.  
  
"Even if you don't feel the same way for me..... please be kind to me....." he whispered so quiet, even if there would have been someone else in the room, he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Hai...." Aya answered and Ken let go of him. Without looking back he left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Nagi! With whom have you been on the phone again?" Schuldig asked as he threw himself onto the couch.  
  
"None of your business Schuldig...." Nagi was just letting a drink fly towards himself.  
  
"Your boyfriend maybe?" the German grinned as he looked at the shocked expression on Nagis face and heard the glass with the lemonade, he was just getting himself, brake.  
  
"Eh Crawford! I was right! He does have a boyfriend!" Schuldig called. And Crawford looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"So?" he asked unmoved, ignoring Nagis blush and the Germans grin.  
  
"So you owe me $100!" Schuldig grinned.  
  
"I'll let you skip a payment that's about the same...." he vanished behind his paper again.  
  
"Hmm...." Schuldig played as if he was thinking about it, but he only did that for show he was happy about the fact that he could skip a payment that easy. "Ok good deal!"  
  
Nagi had gotten himself a new glass and was now sipping his lemonade, sitting down next to Schuldig.  
  
"So who's your boyfriend anyway?" Schuldig grinned at him.  
  
"None of your business....." Nagi answered, grinning back.  
  
"So you're not telling me then?" Schuldig sneered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well ok.... I gotta go now any way.... have a nice day Crawford, Nagi...." he bowed to both of them. "Oh and do greet Farfi from me when you see him!" he grinned and left out of the Schwarz-Apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was walking down the street, suddenly stopping at a jewelers shop. He looked into the window and noticed a ring that he liked especially well. It was a small and inconspicuously, still elegant. He walked in and bought it.  
  
As he came out again he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry...." he mumbled while looking up.  
  
"Oh hello kitten.... where you buying a gift for your sister?...." the German grinned.  
  
"Schuldig!" Aya hissed.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" it seemed as if nothing could wipe that grin off his face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Aya panicked as he saw how many eyes were facing the two of them.  
  
"Hm you know what.... lets take a stroll in the park and I'll tell you."  
  
"I haven't got time...." Aya answered harsh.  
  
"Oh have you ever heard of the people vanishing from hospitals? Wouldn't it be too horrible if something like that happened?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare...."  
  
"Want to bet on it?" Schuldig knew that he had won. When it came to his sister Aya wasn't gonna let any chances open.  
  
"Ok.... I'll go to the park with you.... what ever...." he muttered under his breath, which was fine for Schuldig. If his kitten was coming it was ok. It didn't matter how as long as he was coming with him.  
  
"Want an ice cream, kitten?" Schuldig asked as they were walking through the park.  
  
"No. I just want to go see my sister..." Aya was looking at the hospital. You could see it when you were walking by the lake.  
  
"Just a little longer and you can go. But I still want to spend some time with you....... I'd like vanilla and chocolate." The man gave Schuldig his ice and the German just turned and left.  
  
"Don't you want to pay the man?" Aya hissed at him.  
  
"Why should I.... if he forgets to ask me for money it isn't my problem after all....." he smiled at him from over his ice. "You sure you don't want any? This is pretty good....."  
  
"No.... but I want to know why you won't let me go and are keeping me here...."  
  
"That's a simple one.... I want you to spend time with me that's all..... and if you won't do it freely then I'll just have to force you..... oh and one thing.... did Ken tell you?" Schuldig was looking at the grass, ripping out a few blades of grass and tossing them at the other people who were sitting in front of them by the lake.  
  
"Yes...." Aya wasn't sure to say. He couldn't make out anything the German was thinking or feeling at the moment so he decided it was best to just say the truth.  
  
"And how do you feel about him?" Schuldig was speaking in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well I don't know.... maybe I feel a little attracted to him...." Schuldigs cutting tone of voice interrupted him.  
  
"You don't love him! Do you understand? You love no one but me! Remember that my kitten!" he had pushed him onto the grass and had hissed the words into his ear, angry as Aya had never seen him before. Aya had closed his eyes, so he didn't have to look in the furious emerald eyes that seemed to be seeing through him as if they were able to see his soul.  
  
When he opened his eyes again Schuldig had gone. He got up and slowly went to the hospital to finally visit his sister.  
  
As he entered the room he looked over to the bed, where his sister was lying. Pulling up a chair he sat down next to her, taking out the ring he had bought.  
  
"Happy birthday Aya-chan!" he whispered.  
  
"I got you something.... I hope you like it...." he added as he slid the ring onto Aya-chans finger.  
  
"I wish you would finally wake up so we could spend your birthday together and go celebrate somewhere...." he brushed over her face and noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying Aya-chan? Please stop.... this is your birthday..... you shouldn't cry on your birthday....." he looked over to the night table next to the bed when he noticed a letter lying on it. When he looked at the envelope anger rose in him.  
  
*Für die Schwester meines Spielzeugs* - For the sister of my toy.  
  
"How dare you address my sister like that.... German bastard!" Aya was mad, really mad.  
  
He ripped open the letter, wanting to see what the German had dared to write to his sister.  
  
*Liebste Aya-chan (2)  
  
Woher kommst du, kleine Schwester,  
  
mit der Last auf deinen Schultern,  
  
mit so angestrengtem Lachen,  
  
in den Augen so viel Grau?  
  
Woher kommst du, kleine Schwester,  
  
mit so dünnen kalten Fingern  
  
und dem Zittern in der Stimme,  
  
wie bei einer alten Frau?  
  
Komm zu mir ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Ich bringe dich ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Komm her zu mir ins Licht. Es verbrennt dich nicht  
  
Was verbirgst du, kleine Schwester?  
  
Niemand hört die stummen Schreie.  
  
Niemand sieht dich leise weinen.  
  
Du hast keine Tränen mehr.  
  
Was verbirgst du, kleine Schwester?  
  
Welches Werkzeug riss die Wunden?  
  
Was ist in dich eingedrungen?  
  
Du bist so hilflos, still und leer.  
  
Komm zu mir ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Ich bringe dich ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Komm her zu mir ins Licht. Es verbrennt dich nicht  
  
Wohin willst du, kleine Schwester?  
  
Wonach hungert deine Seele?  
  
Nach Vergessen oder Rache?  
  
Nach Vergeltung ohne Plan?  
  
Komm zu mir ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Ich bringe dich ins Licht kleine Schwester.  
  
Komm her zu mir ins Licht. Es verbrennt dich nicht  
  
- Mastermind -*  
  
Aya ripped the letter into shreds and threw it into the trashcan.  
  
"What ever you do with me I don't care, but you'll pay for messing with my sister and making her cry......"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Ran-kun..... I love you..... help me...... please.  
  
(2) Dear Aya-chan  
  
From where are you, little sister, With the weight on your shoulders, With a so exerted laugh, In your eyes so much gray?  
  
From where are you, little sister, With so thin, cold fingers And the shaking in your voice, Like an old lady?  
  
Come to me, into the light, little sister. I'll bring you into the light, little sister. Come here to me into the light. It won't burn you.  
  
What are you hiding, little sister? No one hears the mute screams. No one sees you cry silently. You have no more tears.  
  
What are you hiding, little sister? Which tool tore the wounds? What has penetrated into you? You are so helpless, still and empty.  
  
Come to me, into the light, little sister. I'll bring you into the light, little sister. Come here to me into the light. It won't burn you.  
  
Where do you want to go, little sister? What does your soul hunger for? For forgetting or revenge? For Pay-off without plan?  
  
Come to me, into the light, little sister. I'll bring you into the light, little sister. Come here to me into the light. It won't burn you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Oki sorry this Chappie turned out a bit shorter than I wanted it to, but I really couldn't think of any more to put into it..... next letter is gonna be from Aya again and Nagi is gonna go on a date with Omi! I'll try to have that Chappie finished before the end of the week! Thanks for reading and do review, please?! *smile* Thanks!  
  
Bye!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
skrya - Yea Aya knows what he's got himself into, but he doesn't care *smile* Well next Chappie Omi and Nagi are meeting again so you'll just have to see for yourself. By the way.... what exactly does TLC mean? *blush* sorry but I really have no idea.... if I knew what it was I'd probably be able to do that *smile* anyway I hope you enjoyed the Chappie!! ----^--@  
  
Minamino Hikaru - Thanks for the compliment! ----^--@  
  
Toni - Yea that's true! Schuldig/Ran is the best pairing (at least in my opinion *smile*) how come your account got stolen? (If that was too personal just ignore it *smile*) Anyway I hope you liked the Chappie! About Ken and Ran *smile* well I'm not a big fan of the pairing either (unless it's Weiß Kreuz Glühen), but I sort of felt sorry for him too. ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Yay! I finally was able to make it hot and sadistic enough *is happy now* Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to make the next Chappie longer again! Well I used to travel around with my dad and my mom, but when I got into school that didn't turn out to be very good cause my dad would change the country like every half a year.... so my mom decided on going back to Germany and going back to work again. And I was dragged along *smile* Well you'll see the threesome pretty soon now *smile* Oh and one more thing *grins* did you ever read 'Ran und die Feiertage' on Yaoiger? *grins Schuldig grin* I noticed your name there *smile* Do you have any idea when the next Chappies gonna be out???? If you do, please tell me! ----^--@  
  
sheero - Well the thing with Omi and Nagi is they only saw each other once till now and they had masks on and hats so the only thing they really knew exactly about the other was the voice! And neater of them said anything when they were in the mansion.... he'll find out in a little while but he did tell him that he loved him! *smile* and congrats on being freed from the family vacation *smile* so what are you and Farfi gonna do next *winks* ----^--@ 


	10. Du oder Ich

'Du oder Ich'  
  
He didn't know why but when he had driven back home directly. He opened the door and noticed how quiet it was. That was strange. Usually there was always someone home and making some sort of noise. A little irritated he started ascending the stairs when he noticed a bluish light flickering in the living room. Cautiously he stepped back down the few stairs he had already gone up and silently walked to the room. He noticed someone sitting on the floor in front of the couch, head down as if he was sleeping.  
  
"Ken?...." Aya asked quietly but no response came from the Soccer player. He walked a little closer.  
  
"Ken-kun? Come on get up that looks pretty uncomfortable..." he tried it again, but still no response came. He softly tipped against Kens shoulder which made him drop to the floor completely and Aya saw the floor in front of him. Shocked he turned and ran to the phone.  
  
Only seconds later the door opened and a whistling Yohji walked by Aya who was talking hectically on the phone. Yohji walked by and caught a few words of the conversation that made him listen up.  
  
'Kitten in the House.... up the stairs..... lying on floor..... not breathing right.... come quick....' the brackets of the conversation went through his mind, making him uneasy. The next moment Aya was running by him with a cold cloth.  
  
"Hey Asshole! Watch where you run!" he called after him, but Aya didn't even turn around he just vanished into the living room. Yohji wasn't sure what to think. Suddenly he went pale. Ken! Something must have happened to him! Quickly he ran after Aya into the living room when he saw his worst fears come true. Ken was lying on the floor, his head bedded on Ayas lap with a cold towel on it. His breath was going unsteady and next to him were about 5 different boxes of pills with quite a few lying on the floor, but the majority of them missing.... and there was no doubt about where these pills were now....  
  
"Ken!" he swept down next to the other two and took Kens hand, but got no reaction from him. Terrified he looked up and met Ayas eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened?" his voice was trembling, about to give up.  
  
"I have no idea.... go outside and tell the ambulance where to come.... they should be coming any minute." Aya whispered.  
  
"No. You go wait for the ambulance I'll stay here with him....." Aya only got up. Put a pillow underneath Kens head and headed out the door to await the ambulance.  
  
"Hang in there Ken-Ken..... don't you dare die on my..... don't...... never do that..... not if I can't protect you....." a tear ran down his face and dripped onto Kens, running down his face also, as if he was crying himself. Still Ken didn't move. The next thing Yohji knew the door flew open and he was pushed away from Ken.  
  
"Don't worry Sir.... he'll surely be alright..." the paramedic smiled at Yohji, but the faces the doctors made told him something else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi looked at his watch for the 10th time in the last 6 minutes. Why was this stupid bus driving so slowly? It was already 5.03 PM! He should have been meeting his Koi 3 whole minutes ago! Finally the bus stopped at the halt where he jumped off immediately and ran towards the fountain in the city central. He was almost there when he noticed someone standing at it and automatically dodged behind the next house wall.  
  
'What the fuck is Prodigy doing here?' Omi thought angrily. He had no time to deal with the Schwarz! He wanted to see his Koi and spend a nice day with him.... not fight with the Telekinet. To his shock Nagi turned and looked right at him, his eyes narrowing, his lips forming the word *Bombay* as he got up and started walking towards Omi. He did the first thing that came to mind, as he had no weapon...... run! He turned into a side street with no one in it, when he felt himself pulled up and pressed into a wall violently as Nagi stepped nearer.  
  
"So what are you doing here Bombay?" he sneered. There was something familiar about that voice! But the fact that his oxygen was cut short made him realize this but not actually think about it. The only thoughts he had right now were how to not die and get out of here to get some weapons before facing the Schwarz again.  
  
"St-Stop!!!" Omi coughed. Nagi looked at him in a dazzled way, letting the telekinetic grip he had on him loosen. Omi saw the startled expression and decided that distraction was the best way of getting out of here.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Prodigy?" he asked frisky as ever which disturbed Nagis attempts to try to figure out from where he knew that voice so well.  
  
"None of your business Bombay! What do you want here anyway?" he hissed back. Again making Omi wonder, but he caught himself almost immediately.  
  
"I am going on a date! And you're not gonna keep me from my Koi!" Nagi almost dropped Omi.  
  
"Oh and who might that be?" he asked, still trying to sound emotionless and cold.  
  
"You wouldn't know him anyway!" Omis brain was still working, trying to figure out from where he knew that voice when he did the first thing that came to mind. Later not knowing why he had done it.  
  
"Nagi-chan?" he asked a quietly and unsure. Nagi's jaw dropped. He had known it the whole time, but his brain just wasn't about to accept it that easily. With his heart it was a different thing.....  
  
"Omi-chan?" he whispered back, just as quietly, slowly taking away the pressure that was still pinning Omi to the wall. A sudden look of horror crept onto the Schwarzes face.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ambulance had left, Yohji insisting on going along. Aya stayed back and went to his room, at first not knowing if he should just throw himself on his bed and try to sleep, but then deciding on writing. He got out an empty peace of paper and a pen and started writing without even thinking directly about the words that were now being written down. He only saw images of his sister crying and Schuldigs face.  
  
Only 36 minutes later he held the finished letter in his hand. Without even looking at it he folded it and put it into an envelope.  
  
Only minutes later he was in his Porsche, driving to Schuldigs mansion. The letter still clutched in his hand.  
  
As he arrived he knocked at the door and a servant answered. He asked if Schuldig was in, but the young girl only said that he hadn't been in all day and she would deliver the letter to him when he arrived. She took the letter out of Ayas hand and shut the door while whishing him a good day. He found himself in front of a closed door that had no chance of opening for him right now anymore, so he turned and started driving back.  
  
"Isabelle! Let me see the letter!" Schuldig smiled down at the girl who came scurrying up the stairs to him immediately.  
  
"Thank you.... you may go now...." he told her while turning and leaving for the bedroom where he could read the letter without being disturbed.  
  
He looked at the envelope. *An den Teufel* - To the devil....  
  
He smiled as he ripped open the letter and started reading, the moment he hit the silky sheets of his bed.  
  
*Mastermind, (1)  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Einer geht in die Knie  
  
Einer bleibt auf dem Weg  
  
Der Teufel führt Regie  
  
Nur einer bleibt am Leben  
  
Zu wenig Platz für zwei  
  
Nur noch ein Augenblick  
  
Dann ist der Tanz vorbei  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Nur einer bleibt im Licht  
  
Dein Leichtsinn macht mir mut  
  
Verleiht mir Zuversicht  
  
Du order ich, du oder ich  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Du order ich, du oder ich  
  
Nur einer kann es sein  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Einer geht in die Knie  
  
Wer auf der Strecke bleibt  
  
Bestimmt die Ironie  
  
Nur einer bleibt am Leben  
  
Nur einer Triumphiert  
  
Es gibt nur einen Sieger  
  
Den Cäsars Lorbeer ziert  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Sag du bereust es nicht  
  
So will es das Prinzip  
  
Dass dir das Auge bricht  
  
Du oder ich, du oder ich  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Du oder ich, du oder ich  
  
Nur einer kann es sein  
  
Es kann nur einen geben  
  
Einer muß untergehn  
  
Schon bald wirst du die Welt  
  
Nur noch von unten sehn  
  
Nur einer bleibt am Leben  
  
Nur einer bleibt im Spiel  
  
Vielleicht hast du ja Glück  
  
Und du erreichst zuerst das Ziel  
  
Nur einer bleibt am Leben  
  
Nur einer bleibt allein  
  
Denn außer dir oder mir  
  
Wird da keiner mehr sein  
  
Wird da keiner mehr sein...  
  
Du oder ich..  
  
-Abyssinian-  
  
Komm und Kämpfe gegen mich damit ich dich ein für alle mal beseitigen kann!!!* (2)  
  
He grinned even more as he put the letter aside to the first one. Mentally he searched for Aya and found him almost immediately.  
  
/So you want to fight then?/ he asked sounding amused.  
  
'No I want to get rid of you once and for all.....' Aya hissed back.  
  
/Well then I'll come visit you later today..... oh and I do hope Ken isn't doing better..... pesty brat..../  
  
'It was you!' Aya was really angry now, which made Schuldig grin.  
  
/Nope again a great plan and again it wasn't mine..... Oh well..... that's life! Anyway see you later my toy!/  
  
He still heard Aya starting to curse, but he just decided to ignore it and turned on the musik as he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and resting a little before he would see his kitten again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, after what seemed hours of waiting, the doctor came out of the operating room and told Yohji that he could go and see Ken in about 30 minutes.  
  
"Is he doing ok?" Yohjis nerves weren't used to this kind of stress and the cigarette wasn't really making it any better.  
  
"I don't want to lie to you sir.. Right now things are looking good, but we'll have to wait at least 12 hours to see. If he is stable then he'll probably make it." the doctor looked at Yohji in a way as if he expected him to fall over any minute, but to his surprise Yohji smiled at him as he sat down.  
  
"Thanks." he whispered as the doctor walked away.  
  
After waiting for another half an hour a nurse looked into the waiting room and smiled as she saw Yohji.  
  
"Yohji-kun! How are you doing? Remember me?" she asked joyfully.  
  
"Hello Christy! How are you doing?" he smiled back. 'Shit I hope I got the name right... oh good she's still smiling..'  
  
"Fine, how bout you?" she asked politely.  
  
"A good friend of mine just got brought in and I want to see how he's doing." suddenly another nurse stepped out.  
  
"Hidaka-kun can have visitors now." she said and the door shut behind her again.  
  
"Well I've got to go.. see you!" he pushed the girl to the side as he went after the nurse to get to Kens room.  
  
He pulled up a chair to take a seat next to him and took Kens hand into his.  
  
"Ken-kun.. why the hell did you do that?" he hadn't expected an answer and none came so he kept talking.  
  
"I don't understand you! Aya isn't worth you doing stupid stuff like that... Why don't you understand that?" he paused a second, taking a deep breath. He thought he saw Ken's eyelids twitch, but put it off as fantasy.  
  
"Why do you want his love... when you could have.. could have.. mine?...." he closed his eyes and looked to the floor when he felt Ken's fingers slide softly over his cheek and brush away the tear that was running down.  
  
"Ken?" Yohji asked, unsure of what to do next. It would have been worth a laugh actually. He, Mr. Womanizer, had no idea what to do. He was pulled out of his thoughts and suddenly his eyes widened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was in the shower when he felt Schuldigs presents in his thoughts.  
  
'Get lost!' Ayas voice was cold as ice.  
  
/Oh but didn't you call for me my kitten? You wanted me to come and fight you, wasn't that the way it was?/  
  
'So you're finally ready to fight me...'  
  
/Kitten.. I was born ready and now come down so you can fight!/ Schuldig snickered.  
  
Aya grabbed a towel as he got out of the shower. He quickly dried off, put on his clothes, ignoring a /You don't have to do that.. You can come down the way you are now!/ from Schuldig and grabbed his Katana as he went down towards the Courtyard. At first he looked around, but the fact that the sun was blinding him, as it was starting to vanish behind the tall houses, made it unable for him to see Schuldig.  
  
"What's the matter kitten? Can't you smell the rat?" Schuldig chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows of the flower shop.  
  
Aya turned to face him, his Katana in front of his chest, ready to kill. The look in his eyes showed nothing but the will to let his sword taste Schuldigs blood.  
  
"Yes kitten.. You are mine and mine alone.. The fact that you look at me like that shows it clearly." he laughed quietly as he saw the hatred in Ayas eyes flame up once more.  
  
"I hate you that's all.." Aya looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"If you hate me so much come and kill me!" Schuldig laughed.  
  
"With delight!" he ran towards Schuldig, jumped and let his Katana hit down hard, but only got the floor. The German had jumped aside seconds earlier and was now standing behind him.  
  
"What are you so angry about kitten? Your sister or the stupid Soccer player?" Schuldig was talking quietly, keeping Aya from turning around by putting his head next to Ayas and holding his shoulders.  
  
"It was your fault! You made him do it.." Aya answered just as quiet.  
  
"Even if it was me, which to my regret isn't so, why would you care?" he softly bit into Ayas ear. "It's not as if you love him or anything.."  
  
"And how would you know?" Aya started grinning. "Maybe I do love him!"  
  
"No you don't!" Schuldig was talking louder.  
  
"You don't know that as a fact, do you? I love him! Not you, but him!" a sudden pain seemed to explode in Ayas head and made him drop to the floor, unable to see correctly, due to the fact that lights seemed to be dancing all around him. The only thing that he could make out was Schuldigs voice bellowing at him.  
  
"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME AND NO ONE ELSE AND IF YOU EVER SHOULD LOVE SOMEONE ELSE THAT PERSON WILL DIE!!!" Schuldig was out of himself of rage.  
  
"I.. I.. lo.. love K..en no.. not y...ou!" he stumbled as the pain made it impossible for him to speak normally. He was sure this would make Schuldig go ballistic and be uncareful. But it only brought him more pain. 'At least he's too brought up to read my thoughts.' went through Ayas mind and sure enough the German didn't answer to any of the thoughts going round in his brain.  
  
"STOP!!! STOP SAYING THAT!" Schuldig shouted at him.  
  
Again Aya made himself stumble these words.  
  
"NO!" he felt the pain increase to a point that made him go unconscious. The last thing he felt before everything went blank was Schuldig kissing him hard and then striking him across the face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nagi and Omi were walking out of the cinema.  
  
"Want anything to eat Nagi-kun?" Omi asked. At first they had not wanted to trust each other, but then they agreed on still spending the day together. Still it was hard on either one of them. Dating the enemy wasn't something they usually did!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why you?!" Nagi looked at him in horror. "Of all the people why did it have to be YOU?" he was sounding hysteric.  
  
"Don't think that I'm so happy to know the guy I love is my enemy!" Omi responded.  
  
"But you're Weiß and I'm Schwarz! I should be killing you here and now, but I can't!" anyone could see how Nagi was suffering under that fact. He had never not been able to kill someone, but here every time he thought about ripping Omi apart in the air he couldn't make himself do it. His body just refused to work for him. He let himself fall against the wall and sacked down.  
  
"I don't know why but I can't kill you Bombay...." he held his head in his hands, looking at the floor. Suddenly he felt a hand pull up his chin, making him look into Omis eyes.  
  
"Omi, not Bombay." he smiled at him. Nagi was unsure about what to do. He saw Omi in front of himself, smiling at him. He remembered all the times they had chatted and talked to each other over the phone. Also he remembered the first time they had met and how he had been looking forward to seeing him again. He couldn't help it, and didn't really realize it either, when his lips formed a small smile as he took the hand Omi was now holding out to him and let the older boy help him up.  
  
"What do you say we see this as a date where were neither Schwarz nor Weiß, but simply two normal boys?!" Omi asked cheerfully. He wasn't really that sure it would work out, but, even though he didn't know why, he was ready to give it a try.  
  
"Ok...." Nagi answered quietly as Omi took his hand and started dragging him to the next cinema.  
  
"Ok then let's go watch a movie Nagi-kun!" he turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"If you want to...." Nagi answered and let Omi pull him into the overcrowded cinema.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yea, where do you want to go eat Omi-chan?" the cinema had been fun. The film Omi chose wasn't bad, but the best thing about it was that after coming out they really had the feeling they were just normal kids! Nagi had never had that feeling before and he was enjoying it.  
  
"How bout..... over...." Omi looked around and suddenly pointed to a nice looking restaurant where you could sit outside as well as inside. "there!"  
  
"Sure why not!" Nagi answered and suddenly Omi leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Nagi was too startled to do anything, which made Omi laugh quietly at the way Nagi was looking at him.  
  
"Come quick or we won't get a good table anymore, lots of people eat here after movies!" Again Omi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken? Why do you love Aya?" Yohji asked quietly. His thoughts were a mess. He had not thought that Ken would ever do it, but he had done it! Ken had kissed him. He looked back down at Ken, who was now sleeping. At first he had thought that Ken had heard what he had said only moments earlier, but after ending the kiss, Yohjis hopes were shattered.  
  
"I love you Aya." was all that Ken had said, before sacking onto the bed again and falling asleep.  
  
It wasn't that he had kissed Yohji. Of course physically he did, but mentally he was not seeing Yohji as himself, but as Aya.  
  
'To think of it.... all the girls I've had and I've loved none of them, but instead I've loved you! And all you think about it that jerk! Oh well..... I guess it's hopeless, but still I'll stay with you when HE won't even show up....' he picked Kens hand up again hand held it between his. Kens fingers were looking out of his hands and he kissed them softly.  
  
"Yes Ken I love you..... so don't you dare die on my cause of that bastard!" he whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi came back late. The sun had completely vanished, but the full moon was shining bright.  
  
Omi quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb anyone. Of course he didn't know that neither Ken nor Yohji were there. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat out of the fridge. As he came back, happily munching on his toast, he noticed that the trash in the garbage bin was about to fall out since it was so overfilled.  
  
'Ok I better bring that out before Aya notices it cause he's gonna flip again....' he grabbed the sack of garbage and opened the door to the courtyard. He looked towards the trashcans and froze, dropping the sack of garbage. The bottles that were lying on the bottom broke, but he didn't notice. Terrified he looked at the floor, not believing his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Mastermind,  
  
There can be only one  
  
One will drop to his knees  
  
One will remain on the path  
  
The Devil is in charge  
  
Only one will remain alive  
  
Too little space for two  
  
Just one blink  
  
then the dance is over  
  
There can be only one  
  
Only one will remain in the light  
  
Your thoughtlessness gives me courage  
  
gives me confidence  
  
You or me, you or me  
  
There can be only one  
  
You or me, you or me  
  
There can be only one  
  
There can be only one  
  
One will drop to his knees  
  
Whoever remains in the race  
  
is decided by irony  
  
Only one will remain alive  
  
Only one will triumph  
  
There will be only one winner  
  
who adorns Caesar's laurels  
  
There can be only one  
  
Say you don't regret it  
  
That is how the principle wants it  
  
that kills you  
  
You or me, you or me  
  
There can be only one  
  
You or me, you or me  
  
There can be only one  
  
There can be only one  
  
One must go down  
  
Soon you'll only see  
  
the world from below  
  
Only one will remain alive  
  
Only one will remain in the game  
  
Maybe you will have luck  
  
and you'll make it to the goal  
  
Only one will remain alive  
  
Only one will remain alone  
  
For aside from you or me  
  
there will be no one left  
  
You or me..  
  
(2) Come and fight against me so I can get rid of you once and for all!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Ok first of all GOMEN that it took so long! But I've had a lot of problems lately! I wanted to finish it Sunday, but then I almost fell asleep cause I was so tired so I decided on doing it Monday, but then I was almost finished and my PC breaks down on me and I was back to about the middle and had to write that new! That would have been no problem, but my PC wouldn't react anymore when I clicked at something! Anyway it seems as if the thing managed to fix itself, which is good cause I wouldn't be able to fix it! And now I finally got it all finished and can put it online!  
  
Ok now to my question: Should I let Ken and Yohji come closer or not?! Please tell me! (@ Koji-chan: Don't worry you'll get your threesome, I just want to know in general!)  
  
Anyway thanks for reading and do review! Thanks!!!  
  
Bye!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sheero - Lol honestly I didn't either! It's just I never know what I'm gonna write when I sit down and start the next Chappie! I think of a storyline of course, but that always looks something like this: "Ok..... so something happens with Ken..... Nagi and Omi date..... Aya writes a letter.... then fights with Schuldig.... Yohji likes Ken." And then I go from there and just write what comes to mind *smile* About Farfi.... *holds thumbs up* You go boy!!!! Hehe I hope he had fun *smile* I wonder where you'll be going next *winks* ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Well I did give it my best *smile* still I think it sucks..... ok I think that about practically everything I write..... I guess I'm just a miserable writer, but who cares *grins* Yea I know the signs really were confusing. But that was a problem that Fanfiction.net had! But I think I got that fixed! Of course Schu wouldn't be Schu if he wasn't at least a little evil, sadistic and scary *smile* Anyone agree with me on that one? *looks around* Yea well it will get better for him, but that won't last..... but maybe it will last with Yohji and Ken???? You decide! Yea I know what you're talking about! I don't usually like humor fics much either, but that one's just sooo good I can't resist reading it! Thanks for the link!!! *hugs* Oh and the little Chibis are sooooooo adorable!!!!!! *grabs the Schu and Aya chibis and cuddles them* Oh and you can never talk too much! *smile * ----^--@  
  
skrya - Yea, but I sort of like that about him *smile* Of course he knew that Aya would know it was him, but like you said he just didn't care in that moment. He only wanted Aya to completely concentrate on him! And thanks for the Song!!! I'll be sure to use it!! Yea I'll let Omi and Nagi have some TLC, but not immediately. They still have to get over the fact that their enemies so I got to start it slow *smile* Well their love did survive and it'll start growing..... only very slow in the beginning *smile* it's like they say: "Aller Anfang ist schwer!" *smile* ----^--@ ----^--@ 


	11. Liebeszauber

'Liebeszauber'  
  
"Aya you're mine!" was written on the floor in blood. He turned and ran up the stairs to look if Aya was in his room, not noticing the dead cat lying only a few feet away, halfway behind a garbage container.  
  
He ripped open the door and almost sighed in relieve when he saw that Aya was lying in his bed. Then, nearly instantly he realized, that Aya may be hurt or worse.. he rushed over and ripped away the covers, not noticing any blood, still without thinking about it he ripped away the t-shirt too. He had just put his hand on the boxer shorts, when Aya opened his eyes.  
  
"Omi?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he looked at Omi in a questioning way, then he looked down at Omis hand that was still holding on his boxers. Realizing this, Omi immediately let go and pulled his hand away, while blushing.  
  
"Sorry.. it's just.. I didn't know if you were hurt.. downstairs there was blood everywhere. And then there was something written in blood and.." he stuttered, but Aya interrupted him by getting up and running down the stairs, pushing Omi to the side.  
  
He ran out the open door and stepped right into a piece of broken glass that had fallen out of the ripped trash bag.  
  
"Shit!!!" he looked down, but noticed the red writing and totally forgot about his, now bleeding, foot. "SCHULDIG YOU BASTARD!" he yelled out, but no response came from the German.  
  
"Aya you're bleeding come inside!" Omi had just showed up in the door behind him, but Aya simply ignored the young Weiß. Quickly he looked down at himself and noticed no wound, then realizing that he would be almost drained and not able to stand if the blood had come from him, he started looking around and found the cat after only a few minutes. There were already flies flying around it and sitting on it and all in all, the wound, which cut through its stomached, looked disgusting. He didn't even want to touch it to throw it in the garbage bin, so he decided on leaving it there and letting Omi, who looked as if he was about to throw up when he saw the cat, drag him inside and put a bandage on his foot.  
  
"Aya.. where are Yohji and Ken?" Omi asked after a while.  
  
"They'll be back soon.." before Omi could ask again, Aya had gotten up and left the room. Omi leaned back, sighing.  
  
'I wonder what that means.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did you do that Schuldig?" Schuldig grinned, closing the door after himself.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" he asked, sneering. Crawford simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't play dumb on me!"  
  
"No I don't.. enlighten me Braddy-Boy!" he laughed quietly as he threw himself on the couch next to Crawford.  
  
"Why did you kill the cat and write that on the pavement? Do you want all of Weiß to know that it's you? Now Abyssinian will have to tell the others about you and himself..."  
  
"My, my, you really do know everything, don't you Braddy-Boy! And if you want to know it.. I do want all of Weiß to know that it's me.." he walked out of the room.  
  
"You are a fool Schuldig.. an idiot and a fool!" Crawford called after him, but Schuldig just kept walking, ignoring Crawford.  
  
He was about to walk into his room, when he bumped into something and almost lost his balance. The *something* gave an "Ow" in a familiar voice and when he looked to the floor he couldn't help but grin. Nagi was sitting on the floor, glaring up at him angrily.  
  
"What's up with you Chibi? Why are you looking at me as if you want to kill me?" he chuckled.  
  
"Watch where you walk.. Schu-Schu..." he grinned back as he saw Schuldig shoot a death glare at him.  
  
"Shut up Chibi.. if you know what's good for your health..." Schuldig shot back, but Nagi still grinned at him.  
  
"Oh and what do you want to do to me when I pin you to that wall and brake your arms and legs?"  
  
"You're learning fast from me Chibi, but there's one thing you forget... you can tell that to anyone and do it without being hurt yourself.. but if you do that to me I'm gonna make you die of headache.. believe me no Aspirin or Tylenol is ever gonna cure that pain.." Schuldig was grinning again.  
  
"Ok you win, but what's up with you anyway? You're not the type to run around pissed like that."  
  
"And you, Chibi, are not the kind of person to run around friendly like that..."  
  
"Wanna talk?" Nagi got up, Schuldig helping him.  
  
"Yea, why not..." he opened the door to his room.  
  
"So what's up with you Schu?" Nagi grinned.  
  
"Nothing.. and if you call me that name once more I'm so going to kill you..."  
  
"Ok Schu.. what ever you say Schu!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yohji... I'm so sorry. I don't know why, but I love Aya.. I hope you can forgive me for that.." he ran his fingers through Yohjis hair. He had been sleeping with his head on Kens bed, when Ken had woken up. And he didn't want to wake Yohji. He just looked so peaceful, sitting there with his head bedded in his arms, sleeping. But looking at him the only feelings he had for Yohji were friendship. True and honest friendship, but not more. He just couldn't imagine going out with him.  
  
Again he let his fingers run through Yohjis hair, but they accidentally got tangled up in a strain of hair and while trying to get his fingers out of the hair he woke Yohji.  
  
"Ken-Ken?... What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing... but... ohm... you have pretty hair Yotan!" he smiled at Yohji who smiled back.  
  
"You too.." he was so tired that he didn't even know what he was talking about and fell asleep again only moments later, leaving Ken to his thoughts.  
  
'So you love me.. and I love Aya, but who does Aya love? There must be someone or he wouldn't have been out so many nights lately. I wonder if it's a girl or a guy... and if it's a guy... then will Aya want me if something ever went wrong with his relationship now?' he leaned back into the pillows. There were so many questions he had and so little answers he knew. He sighed. This was typical. He was always the last to know anything! Thinking about all these things he noticed that his eyelids were getting heavy and he let them shut. After only a few minutes he drifted off into a sleep, full of dreams of the life he'd like to have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He closed it after himself, but froze when he turned.  
  
"What in the world do you think your doing here?!" he glared at Schuldig, who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"I thought I'd come visit you.. That's all!" Schuldig grinned.  
  
'Well I don't want to see you so get out of my room!'  
  
/What?! Your lover comes and he doesn't even get a nice welcoming? What a heartless kitten you are.. hehe/  
  
'Kiss my ass Schuldig..'  
  
/With pleasure../ Aya rolled his eyes as Schuldig pulled an eyebrow up, still grinning.  
  
"Get out I hate you.." Aya put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Oh do you really.. And then you're gonna tell me that you love Ken, huh? Well bad for you kitten... I can read thoughts.. And you don't love Ken more than Omi or Yohji.. or should I say Bombay and Balinese?" he winked at Aya.  
  
"How did you..?" Aya started but Schuldig silenced him with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Know their real names? Kitten, haven't you figured it out by now? Since I can read your mind I know everything you know! And that is why I know that you don't love Ken either... feelings are thoughts too, verstehst du? (1) And I also know that you love me even if you yourself have not noticed it or actually are denying it!"  
  
"What do you want from me Schuldig?" Aya asked, looking at him with a look that was so cold, it would have frozen Schuldig, if that was possible.  
  
"I don't want anything from you, my kitten.. I want you!" the smile had wiped off his face and he was looking at Aya in a tense way.  
  
"It's like I said to you already... you can't and won't ever have me!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well kitten, there's one problem to your logic... I already have you, my toy! And now I must go..." the grin came back. "Love you!"  
  
Before Aya could react, Schuldig had leaned over and kissed him and then jumped out of the window, onto the next houses roof.  
  
"I hate you!" Aya called after him.  
  
/No you love me! Always have, always will!/ Schuldigs voice answered in his head as he jumped out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Again I'm in a hospital... tze, me, the person who can't stand hospitals is in one of them for the second time in one week!/ he shook his head, making his hair sway.  
  
/Oh well I guess that's life.. Tough, unfair, miserable and deadly in the end/ he grinned at his own thoughts. Suddenly he held in. Coming from the room were not only Kens thoughts, that Schuldig noticed to his unsatisfaction were going around Aya, but also some others, that he figured were Yohjis.  
  
/Ok... first he's got to leave and then I can go in there and have a talk with Siberian.. hehe. Hmmmm what should I do with his mind to have him leave?... Oh yes that should do it!  
  
Only seconds later a nurse came and entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me... Yohji-kun some guy called here only seconds ago and said it was important. He's still on the phone.. If you would come to the office with me?"  
  
"Who is it? Did he leave a name, Christy?"  
  
"No he only said it was important and urgent.. And he said something about a white cross I think.."  
  
"Ok I'm coming.. I'll be right back Ken!"  
  
"Ok and if it's Aya say hello from me!"  
  
"Got it."  
  
Schuldig quickly stepped behind the door, so Yohji couldn't see him. When the nurse and Yohji were out of sight he walked into the room. "So Siberian.. How are you doing?"  
  
"Mastermind!"  
  
"Oh good that only took you what?.. half a minute to realize?!" he grinned evilly at Ken.  
  
"What do you want here? You'd better get out of here till Balinese comes back from the call he's on with Abyssinian!"  
  
"Oh really? Well I'll tell you something that's new to you.. there is no call! I had the girl come in here and tell you that! See how easy it is for me to do such a thing? How easy I can play with any one of you?"  
  
"He'll be back any second now you better get lost!..."  
  
"You love Abyssinian, right?" Ken suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"I don't know what it would concern you.."  
  
"Oh it does concern me... cause he's mine! And if you don't understand that and stay away from him I'm gonna have to teach you to keep away... but that may kill you, so I'd advise you to just bail with it.."  
  
Ken was to shocked to say anything at first, but managed to catch himself.  
  
"But why you?... No! I don't believe you! You're lying!!! And even if I'm never leaving Aya to you!" Ken didn't want to believe Schuldig, even if something in him knew the German was telling the truth.  
  
"You know that I'm telling the truth, you just don't want to believe me! Ops got to go.. Do you remember Berserker? Well I hope you've missed him, cause I think I'll let him come and visit you later... hehe." he grinned as he went out of the door. Only seconds later Yohji came in.  
  
"Who was that? I could swear it was that German from Schwarz, but what would he want here?... Ken? What's the matter?" he rushed over to Ken.  
  
"He's sending Berserker over.." Ken was still looking at the door, shocked.  
  
"What?! Then that was the Schwarz! Don't worry Ken.. I'm staying here with you."  
  
"And he's the one Aya's been seeing..." Yohjis jaw dropped.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No.. and now he wants to get rid of me.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig didn't go into the Schwarz apartment, but instead he went down to the basement. Walking along beside the bars, that made the basement look like a prison, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Hello Farfarello... or should I say Jey?"  
  
All he got back from the Irish man was a grunt that could mean anything from *Whatever* to *I'm going to kill you as soon as I get you* .  
  
"Wouldn't you like to get out some Farfi? Hurt god and some other people a little? Wouldn't you enjoy that?"  
  
"Weiß?" he didn't look up from the floor when he answered.  
  
"Yes.. You remember Siberian and Balinese, don't you? Well you can go hurt them some if you want... of course only if you promise to come back right afterwards... And Braddy won't know anything about your little... excursion, ok?" he grinned.  
  
"Hurt god and Weiß.. Hehe." he grinned and Schuldig took it for a yes.  
  
"So we've got a deal then? You can go have fun with the two Weiß and then you'll come right back... and Braddy will never know..." he stepped into the cell Farfarello was in and went over to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok." with one move he opened all the buckles on the back of Farfarellos straitjacket. It fell to the ground making a shattering sound as all the daggers he had in it skidded onto the floor. Farfarello only looked at them, not even making an attempt to pick them up. Suddenly he turned his head to look at Schuldig while licking on one of the daggers he was still holding in his hand.  
  
"Now I'm going to hurt god by hurting Weiß.. Hehe." he turned and left the cell, leaving Schuldig there all by himself. After a few minutes the Schwarz went upstairs into the apartment.  
  
"Well then I hope he has fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/So Farfi, how are you doing?/  
  
'God is going to cry.' he grinned.  
  
/Farfarello! What did I tell you? You can do what you want with the 2 Weiß, but you are to leave doctors and nurses and civilians alone.. It causes too much disorder and the police will come! Now get to Siberians room and then come back or I'm going to get you right away Berserker!/  
  
'Ok..'  
  
/Good.. now get moving!/ Schuldig leaned back. /Well lets see how long those kittens will survive as Farfis toys/ he thought to himself, grinning.  
  
"What's the matter out there?" Yohji looked at the door alarmed. "Seems like Berserker has come..."  
  
"Don't worry he can't win against both of us!"  
  
"Yes he can.. And especially when I can't even move correctly! Yohji you should leave.. There's no sense in him killing both of us!"  
  
"So? I'm not leaving you! If I go, you go with me!"  
  
"It will hurt god badly if I kill you two. hehe." the door swung open and Farfarello was standing there, grinning at them.  
  
Without a warning he jumped forward and grabbed Yohjis arm, twisting it behind Yohjis back. From one second to the other, looking sort of irritated, like when a mosquito bites you, he pulled his other arm in front and noticed Ken's Buknug clawed into it. He let go of Yohji and hit Ken once across the face, which made him fly into the wall and sack down at it. Next he turned back to Yohji, not even noticing the iron thread wrapped around his upper arm. He had just aimed his dagger at Yohjis face, when Schuldigs voice sounded in his head.  
  
/Get out of there now! The police is almost at the room!/  
  
'But I haven't finished...'  
  
/I don't care! Crawford's gonna kill me if the police finds you! SO GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT NOW!/  
  
'Yes.' he simply dropped Yohji and jumped out of the window, catching on to a window bench 2 levels lower, flying through the window and getting out of the building the back way, without even being noticed by the police.  
  
"Come on Farfi.. You've got to get back to your basement before anyone notices you're missing.." he was grinning at Farfarello out of the car. Without a word Farf got in and Schuldig drove away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you really sure there's no one at my home?" Omi wasn't sure if it was right to let Nagi into their house. If one of the other Weiß came he didn't know what they would do to his Koi.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Nagi kissed Omi softly then smiled at him.  
  
"And what exactly makes you so sure?" it was simply a too big risk of getting caught for Omis taste.  
  
"Cause Schuldig told me that Siberian is in the hospital, Balinese is with him and Abyssinian.."  
  
"What?! Why is Ken in the hospital?!" Omi looked at Nagi, shocked.  
  
"I don't know.. anyway Abyssinian is visiting his sister and won't be back before 10."  
  
"I thought you told me that Schuldig could read minds! How would he know the time?!"  
  
"Well that one isn't from Schuldig.. it's from Crawford." Nagi smiled at his Koi.  
  
"Well.. Ok." Omi grabbed Nagis hand and pulled him into the Weiß apartment. In the door he stopped and let Nagi run into him. Quickly he leaned over and kissed him. Putting his arm around Naigs waist he pulled him further into the apartment, letting the door fall into the lock behind them.  
  
Schuldig grinned as he leaned against the house wall, lighting the cigarette he held in his hand and inhaling deeply.  
  
/Who would have thought that from all the people it could be.. you would be falling for the enemy, just like me.. hehe/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Omi are you home?"  
  
"Yea, why?" Omi came running down the stairs.  
  
"You seem strangely happy.." Aya looked at him, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Oh really? Possible..."  
  
"Got a new girlfriend?" Aya suddenly started grinning. So did Omi.  
  
"Nope, guess again." Omi started grinning even wider.  
  
"A new boyfriend?"  
  
"100 Points! You win Mr. Fujimiya!"  
  
"Well then who is it? Do I know him? If not you'll definitely have to at least show him to me.." It seemed that every time when they were alone, the ice around Aya sort of melted and he became something like a big brother to Omi.  
  
"Yea I will, just not now ok?" the grin faded from Omis face.  
  
"Ok.. Anything happen round here?" Aya didn't want to force Omi into telling him something the younger Weiß didn't want to say.  
  
"Actually yes.. There was a packet for you. I put it into your room."  
  
"Thanks.. I think I'll go to bed. Night Omittchi!" he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Night Aya-kun!"  
  
When he came into his room, his sight went directly to his bed, were he found what he was looking for. The package Omi had talked about. He went over and opened it. Inside there were three orchids and a letter.  
  
'Oh I really wonder who send those..' he thought to himself.  
  
Sitting down on his bed he opened the letter and started reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (2)  
  
Dort wo gar nichts wachsen sollte  
  
und nur Stein vom Berge rollte  
  
hab drei Blumen ich gepflanzt  
  
und mit Wünschen nachts umtanzt  
  
hab bei Vollmond sie gegossen  
  
dreimal in die Luft geschossen  
  
sie mit meinem Blut genährt  
  
das die Liebe ewig währt.  
  
Abrakadabra  
  
bald schon, bald schon bist du mein!  
  
Als die Sterne günstig standen  
  
und die Kräfte sich verbanden  
  
sprach mit Tieren ich und Pflanzen  
  
mußte mit dem Einhorn tanzen  
  
hab gefastet sieben Tage  
  
schlief in unbequemer Lage  
  
gab dem Wind ein Haar von dir  
  
morgen schon gehörst du mir!  
  
Abrakadabra  
  
bald schon, bald schon bist du mein!  
  
Dann zog ich mit dem Dolch drei Kreise  
  
und sang auf ganz besondere Weise  
  
schnitt dann stumm die Blumen ab  
  
trug sie in das Tal hinab.  
  
Abrakadabra  
  
bald schon, bald schon bist du mein!  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
Ja, Abyssinian! Morgen schon wirst du wieder mein sein! (3)*  
  
/Yes my kitten.. Tomorrow you will be mine again.. Physically that is.. Mentally you've always been mine and always will be!/  
  
'You wish!'  
  
/No, kitten.. I know!/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Do you understand?  
  
(2) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
There where nothing was supposed to grow And only stone rolled from the mountain I had planet 3 flowers And have danced around them with wishes I've watered them at full moon And shot into the air three times Fed them with my blood So the love would be forever.  
  
Abrakadabra Soon, soon you will be mine!  
  
When the stars stood perfectly And the powers united I talked to animals and flowers Had to dance with the unicorn I didn't eat for seven days And slept in and uncomfortable way Gave the wind a hair from you Tomorrow already you will belong to me!  
  
Abrakadabra Soon, soon you will be mine!  
  
Then I drew 3 circles with the dagger And sang in a very special way Then cut off the flowers silently Brought them down into the valley  
  
Abrakadabra Soon, soon you will be mine!  
  
(3) Yes, Abyssinian! Tomorrow you will be mine again!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Ok well that was the next Chappie and I'm really sorry it took so long, but I was just having so much stress I didn't know when to write! Well eventually it got finished!  
  
Anyway.. Well since there's bin people for the Yohji/Ken pairing and some against I kind of decided on doing some middle thing! So you guys get to tell me a boyfriend for Ken that he's gonna be meeting pretty soon and then I'll take what ever I get more votes on for Yohji!  
  
Should Yohji have a:  
  
A) Girlfriend  
  
Or  
  
B) Boyfriend  
  
And do tell me what he/she should look like!  
  
So please people, give me an OC for Ken's Boyfriend and Yohji's Boy- /Girlfriend!  
  
And should I put more Nagi/Omi scenes in????  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Bye!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sheero - Yea, but when you're from Germany he does actually (if you translate "Fussball" right) play football... just in the US football isn't the german "football" that's soccer over here.. So it was kinda late and I sort of got mixed up and just took the German word and translated it... but thanks for telling me! Well about Schu and Aya.. Of course Schu will get him cause that's my favorite pairing *grins* If you do write a Farfi-fic... tell me cause I'm gonna read it!! ----^--@  
  
skrya - I know *grins evil Schuldig-grin* hehe but I kind of like Cliffys *smile* Well like always you decide if it was worth the wait, cause I still think that everything I write stinks.. Well if you give me a boyfriend for Ken then he at least can have a love life *smile* ----^--@  
  
Lordess of Hell - Well there's the continuation! I hope it didn't disappoint you... Thanks for the compliments and I did get a beta-reader! My best friend agreed to do that for me... if there are any mistakes left... It's HER fault!!! *grins* ----^--@  
  
Amelia - Well here's your Chappie thanks for reading!! ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Wrong!!! Hehe at first I was gonna let Aya be lying on the floor, but then I thought that would be better cause I wouldn't want Aya to be seriously hurt... after all he's gonna have to stand through a threesome next Chappie *grins at Koji-chan* Yap next Chappie's all for you! Well there's not gonna be a Ken/Yohji pairing, but I'm gonna pair the two anyway! If you have some suggestion.. Just tell me! I'll see what I can make of it! Hm jo my PC does stuff like that all the time... and actually.. I've lost all my data once already.. Some fucking asshole son of a bitch (sorry bout that) put a virus into my PC and made me loose everything I had on there.. that really pissed me off I also hope that never happens to you! ----^--@  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx - Well I guess that's because I AM German *smile* Well I guess I kind of just put it out front that Aya knows how to read and write German... it's just otherwise the story wouldn't have worked! I hope you don't find it too bad.. About Schuldig.. well I guess I'm kind of making him be obsessive like that cause I think it suites him so well.. Anyone agree with me on that one???? *looks around* Ok... maybe not *suddenly grins Schuldig-grin* but after all.. It's my story hehe ----^--@  
  
Toni - Hmmm.. *think* Yap I had to leave it there hehe I'm kind of a fan of Cliffys... Well yea Aya is starting to love Schu, but he wouldn't be caught dead actually saying it out loud.. And he's way to busy denying it anyway... but that's gonna change soon... about the plot thickening.. You decide I have absolutely no idea.. I just kind of write what comes to mind! Yea I kind of like Omi/Nagi better than Omi/Ken too. I guess its just this Chibi of both sides thing! Or something... Yea actually they do act kind of gay... not that I have a problem with that! I mean I may be a girl, but I'm a mayor Yaoi fan! Real life or in animes hehe if two guys fit together it's just plain cute! Well yea Yohji is sort of different in that matter, that's why I want to know if he should date a guy or a girl! ----^--@  
  
Lady Dragon - Well you decide if it got better... and I hope my beta-reader got rid of all the mistakes that were in here! Otherwise... IT IS ALL HER FAULT NOT MINE *grin* ----^--@  
  
yaumi - I really feel honored that you liked my fic, even though you usually are not too much into Yaoi-fics! I hope you liked this Chappie just as much! ----^--@ 


	12. Authors Note 1

--------------------- Authors Note ---------------------  
  
Hey everybody! Well things aren't going like I expected them to... anyway it's all a little complicated cause first I'll be gone one week (to my sisters and she doesn't have internet...) and then I have to concentrate on my driving test when I get back! And I'm going to go to school after I'm back from my sisters! So due to all the stress I'm in right now and knowing that I'm not really creative when I'm under stress.. -please don't kill me for it!!!!- I'm going to write the next Chappie when I get back to Germany and have my own room (over here the pc is in my dads bedroom and I'm only allowed in here till 8 pm, but I mostly write around 9pm to 1 am!) and my own pc (this one here is miserably slow and keeps on dying on me!)! I hope nobody's mad at me, but I just can't write anything good under these circumstances! So I'll write the next Chappie on Thursday the 11th of September. I'll have it finished for posting the latest on the following day!  
  
Thanks for understanding! Chi-chan 


	13. Ich lieb dich nicht

'Ich lieb dich nicht'  
  
"Ken-Ken?" slowly Ken opened his eyes. He thought he had heard Yohji's voce. And sure enough the older Weiß was standing at the corner of his bed, looking down on him.  
  
"Ken-Ken how are you feeling?" he looked sort of worried Ken thought. "I have a terrible headache... where am I anyway?"  
  
"Still in the hospital, but they're probably going to let you out today if you think you feel good enough." There was only love in Yohji's eyes and it gave Ken a sting through the heart. He really didn't want to hurt Yohji under any circumstances, but he couldn't just pretend to love him.  
  
"Yea I think I'll be alright." He smiled at Yohji in the hope of getting that concerned look off of the other mans face.  
  
"Well ok.. I've got to go out now cause the doctor says that he needs to examine you really quick, but I'll come back in after he's finished." Leaning over he kissed Ken on the hand. Grinning back at him he went out the door as the doctor came in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you look at that Schuldig... now that's strange, isn't it? They say some guy with scars, short white hair and pale skin got into a hospital and killed about 24 nurses and doctors randomly... yesterday. That sound's oddly like someone we know, don't you agree?" Crawford was shooting death glares at Schuldig who was pretending to read in a book.  
  
"What ever do you mean Braddy-Boy?" he glanced over the book.  
  
"First of all put that stupid book down.." Crawford started, but was interrupted.  
  
"I'm reading this!" Schuldig sneered. 'Ain't much he can say against it.. he can't read my mind after all' he grinned to himself.  
  
"It's English and you're holding it upside down.." Schuldig threw the book into the corner.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me anyway?" he hissed at the older Schwarz.  
  
"I want to know from you that you didn't get Farfarello out yesterday and let him do that." Crawford looked at him in such a calm way that it made Schuldig even angrier.  
  
"I don't see why my private time concerns you Braddy-Boy! If you don't have a life, get one! But stop snooping into MINE!"  
  
"So it was you... Schuldig..." Crawford's voice was getting quieter and quieter which was pretty much a bad thing as this always happened before he lost it. Schuldig took the hint and turned to the door.  
  
"Well you know what Braddy?! I'm gonna go out now. And in case you want to know where I'm going... I'll be visiting the Weiß Kitten... Mother.." He was mocking Crawford, but the leader didn't give a damn. He had more important things to worry about. Like how to stop that investigation of the 'Hospital Murderer'. Suddenly he started grinning. 'Hey Schuldig..' He sent his thoughts to the Telepath who was already standing in elevator.  
  
/What do you want now?!/ Schuldig really sounded annoyed.  
  
'Get back up here and into my bedroom... you've still got a payment open... and don't even think I'll go easy on you after all the stress I'm gonna be put through because of Farfi's excursion...' Schuldig closed his eyes, feeling the mental grin Crawford was sending him. He really didn't want to go. But there was no way around it.  
  
'So what? The old man will be finished with me in an hour the most anyway.. Hopefully..' he thought to himself as he pushed the stop button of the elevator and rode back up to the Schwarz apartment. Going to the room he dropped his clothes in the hallway since there was no one else there anyway.  
  
"Coming?" he asked mockingly, forcing a smile onto his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm really not sure about this... I mean if they find out..." Nagi bend over and silenced Omi with a kiss.  
  
"Hey don't you want to see me?" he grinned at the blond.  
  
"Of course! I mean it's just I don't want to know what Weiß will do to you if they find out about.."  
  
"They won't so loosen up huh?" Nagi tilted his head. Omi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Okok so where are we gonna go Nagi-chan?" he asked, taking the younger boys hand.  
  
"I don't know... you decide." Omi looked up to the sky for a second, and then turned his head back to Nagi.  
  
"I know! Let's go ice skating!" he smiled at him.  
  
"I don't know about that Omittchi.... We really shouldn't..." Nagi backed a little away from Omi.  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Omi tried pulling him, but Nagi didn't budge.  
  
"I insist in not going..." Nagi took his hand out of Omi's and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Why not?" Omi sounded sort of disappointed, Nagi thought, and the way he was looking at him with those big puppy eyes didn't really make it easier on him. Nagi sighed.  
  
"Were you always this persistent?" Omi grinned again.  
  
"Yep... it's my way or the highway." Still grinning at Nagi he took his hand again and pulled him towards the ice skating ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was sitting in his favourite bar the Black Kitten. Not only did the bar look interesting with its all black and red interior and the *Private Seats* in the little round houses high above the floor, but also not only the show on the stage was worth seeing. The boys bringing the drinks were an attraction right there. They all wore black, relatively tight boxer shorts with red playboy bunnies on them, black gloves with black feathers at the wrist, also they had these feathers at their ankles, on the back of their shorts as tails and as ears on their heads. He had ordered a drink and looked towards the stage without actually watching the boys in hot pants dancing around the poles and in the cages. When his drink was brought he took it into his hand and started sipping from it. It suddenly caught his attention that the bar seemed to be getting emptier. That was unusual, he thought. Normally this bar was full till into the early morning and now it looked as if all the people were leaving at only 10 o'clock. He turned to the barkeeper.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early for closing time?" at first the other man looked at him a bit dazzled then he seemed to have realized what Aya had meant.  
  
"I don't think that were closing... I have no idea why they are all leaving..."  
  
"Thanks." Aya looked at the glass of Pina Colada in his hand, he started moving the glass slightly, going into a trance like stage. He was ripped out by a sudden change of music and an all too well known voice.  
  
"Greetings Kitten! All alone in a glamorous bar like this?" There on the stage was Schuldig and not only the guests, but also all of the personnel had left.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aya yelled back to him.  
  
"Well you know I know the owners and we had a little chat and they allowed me to have their bar for one evening.."  
  
"Is that so... Well for your information... I don't want to see you and since you wanted the bar to yourself you can have it all to yourself." He put the drink onto the bar and turned to leave.  
  
"No kitten... you can't leave.. You see I studied in this dance especially for you..." Schuldig grinned, but Aya just kept walking. When he got to the door he tried to open it, but it was locked.  
  
"I meant it literarily when I said you couldn't leave... Now be good and sit down, I know your burning to know what kind of a dance I have chosen for you. And afterwards you may go if it is your wish." He laughed. And it was true. Aya did want to see Schuldig dance. He wanted to see what kind of a dance the Schwarz had chosen to perform for him alone. He buried those thoughts, hoping the Telepath wouldn't find them, as he sat down near the stage. Schuldig grinned, pleased with himself, as the music started.  
  
Schuldig had held word and let Aya out after he had strip danced to 'Irresistible' for him. Every cell in Aya was screaming to see stay and watch the German dance, to see his elegant moves, how he was seducing him with his performance, but he didn't allow himself to stay any longer. His pride didn't let him do anything, but put one foot before the other and walk back to the flower shop. And he couldn't forget that that man was his enemy.  
  
/Won't you come back and watch some more my kitten? Hehe/  
  
'Won't you jump out of a window in the 23 floor?' Aya hissed back.  
  
/Done that already... but it's a lot more boring than it sounds./ he felt Schuldig grin.  
  
'Don't you have anything else to do?' Aya chose to ignore Schuldigs remark.  
  
/No you are the centre of my life! My sun, my moon my stars!/ now the German was really laughing.  
  
'Bite me.' Aya hissed.  
  
"With pleasure." He turned around, looking directly into Schuldigs eyes. The Schwarz bowed, lifting an invisible hat off his head.  
  
"And now with all regret we must part. I will see you soon my precious toy!" he turned and leaped onto the next roof. Within seconds he was out of sight.  
  
"I AM NOT A TOY AND I AM NOT YOURS!" when he opened his eyes again he saw a few people walking by were looking at him and talking quietly behind their hands.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets and started walking again, sending Schuldig mental curses, only getting a chuckle back. Raising his rage even more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had almost arrived at the flower shop when he noticed two extremely drunken people in the street, sitting against a wall, seaming unable to walk. He wanted to look away, but somehow it seemed to him as if he had seen these two before. As he came nearer he realized that they weren't just any drunks! Those two were Yohji and Ken. He went over and started helping them up and bringing them the last bit of way to the flower shop. Not saying a word. Inside he let Ken down on the couch and wanted to help Yohji to his room first, when Ken grabbed Ayas pants and Yohji started talking.  
  
"Hey Aja-kun! I'm nod dird ad dall leds pady!" he grinned at Aya, swaying as if he was going to fall over any minute.  
  
"Your both drunk.. Go to bed."  
  
"Aja-kun leds pady ad dave fuun!" Ken was now trying to get up, but kept falling back. Suddenly he fell in front and Aya let go of Yohji to catch him before he hit the floor. Yohji actually managed to get Ken back onto the couch and Yohji into a relatively safe standing position.  
  
"Now I'll put Yohji to bed then I'll come back and get you. So please stay here Ken, ok?!"  
  
"Nupe!"  
  
Aya hit his hand against his forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken-Ken are you sure you feel up to going to a bar..... you've gotten out of the hospital only a few hours ago!" Ken didn't care what Yohji was saying. He had made up his mind and that was the way it was going to be.  
  
"Yes and if you don't want to go you don't have to I'll go by myself." Ken just kept going, not even looking at Yohji while he was talking to him.  
  
"You don't really think I'm gonna let you go by yourself, do you?!" he had expected no answer to that question and he got none. Suddenly Ken stopped and Yohji almost ran into him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice sounding cold.  
  
"Doing what?" Yohji looked at Ken, confused.  
  
"You know. Always being there for me, always helping me out...."  
  
"Because I love you Ken-Ken!"  
  
"But I don't love you! I love Aya and you know it so why are you still there for me?" tears were starting to form in Kens eyes.  
  
"Because I want you to be happy. I never want to see you cry and still you cry over that bastard. And there's nothing I can do about it. But if one day your heart may not be sure about him then I will try to win it for me."  
  
"Aritago gosaimasu. Come on this bar here is good."  
  
Sitting down at the bar Ken ordered his first drink, Yohji following his example shortly after.  
  
About an hour later Ken was ordering his 19th beer and his 5th Martini.  
  
"Gen-Gen su sud sdop! Sats senough!" Yohji himself had had 18 beer and 2 Martinis and was having a hard time not falling off the chair.  
  
"Nupe." And with this he had already reached out for his drink and started pouring it down.  
  
Yohji just shrugged, and drunk as he was, he ordered himself another drink also. After finishing it about half way he put it down.  
  
"Wassa madda?" Ken looked over to Yohji who seemed as if he wasn't going to drink what he had left any more.  
  
"Nod dursty angimor." Suddenly he felt Kens hand in his hair, going threw it softly. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh that turned into a surprised gasp as Kens hand grabbed the hair he was holding, pulled Yohjis head back and started pouring the rest of the beer down into Yohji's mouth.  
  
"Iw ju oder somesing sen ju dring id! Leds sgo hom, veve bos ad deough!" Yohji only followed Ken silently as they stumbled out onto the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about an hour later and Ken, Yohji and Aya were still sitting on the couch. And the worst thing, as Aya thought, was that he couldn't do anything about it. Ken was lying on Ayas lap with his head and Yohji was leaning against Ayas shoulder. Suddenly he felt a familiar presents in his mind.  
  
'Out of my mind, NOW!'  
  
/Why? Can't I see what my lover is doing once in a while?/  
  
'Sure you can but since I'm not your lover get lost!'  
  
/Why in such a bad mood kitten? Are you feeling uncomfortable around those two? Want me to come help you get rid of them..... into their beds of course...../ he chuckled.  
  
'No thank you. I feel quite comfortaaaaaaaaaaable.' Ken had started to move and put a hand between Ayas legs and was now beginning to softly go over the zipper of Ayas pants.  
  
/What the hell does he think he's doing?!/ Schuldig was really getting pissed. /Tell him to get his dirty hands off of you!/  
  
'Why should I? I mean I'm enjoying it......' he wasn't really but he knew that if he played along now and hid his true thoughts from Schuldig he would be able to piss the German off once more.  
  
/You are not enjoying it because I say so and now TELL HIM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!/  
  
'You have no power over me. I can do what I want with whom I want at what ever time and place I want! And there's nothing you can do about it.' Aya send Schuldig a mental grin.  
  
/You won't go all the way to the end anyway. I don't need to worry there. I own you too much for that already! Sleep good and alone my kitten! See you tomorrow./  
  
'Not if I can help it.....'  
  
With a mental kiss Schuldigs presence left Ayas mind and he felt that he was alone with Ken and Yohji again. But there was still this problem that Ken was running his finger over Ayas, already beginning to be tight, pants. And Schuldig was right. He had no intention of doing it with either Yohji or Ken.  
  
"Hey guys come on let's get you both into bed..... your own bed......" Aya got up and let Ken and Yohji hang on to either side of him. First they got to Yohji's room and as he let him onto his bed, suddenly Ken fell forwards, onto the bed, as well.  
  
"Ken come on let's get you to your room now....."  
  
Instead of an answer Ken grabbed Ayas shirt and pulled him down while kissing him. Aya was too dazzled to do anything and so he found himself laying back down on Yohjis bed. Ken was kissing him and Yohji was letting his hands run over Ayas skin underneath his shirt. He didn't want this to go any further, after all they were both drunk and probably had no idea what they were doing, but it felt so good that his body didn't let him push any one of the both back or get up and leave. Ken suddenly went back a little to take Ayas shirt off. Then he started kissing down his stomached, Yohji doing the same. Aya couldn't help but groan. Yohji laughed quietly. "Gen-Gen I sink e ligs id."  
  
"Yohji yo-hu-re dru-hu-nk!" Ken had begun to let his hand wander down a little more firmly.  
  
"Wad du yu zai Gen? Arr ve drung?"  
  
"Mhmmm." He began shaking his head, then opened the zipper and pulled down Ayas pants with Yohji together.  
  
"Wadda yu zai ve sow im ow drung v ar!" as an answer Ken bend over and kissed Yohji passionately.  
  
After parting their lips again, both started to kiss and softly bite Aya, driving him insane with desire. He caught himself thinking that they were almost as good as Schuldig - almost! He felt himself being lifted up and placed onto Yohji, who had already laid down on his back. Before he realized what exactly was happening he felt Yohji push into him. He cried out loud, but was silenced by Ken with a kiss. Yohji began moving in him and he groaned into Kens mouth. Ken went a little away from Aya, but began kissing him on the shoulder only seconds later. He nipped and softly bit his way over Ayas stomached and began running his hands up and down the insides of Ayas upper thighs, making his breath go faster. Aya started seeing stars when Yohji hit that one point. He pushed himself closer towards Ken, who took it as a demand and started at first just running his tong over Ayas full length, then, after Aya pushed himself more and more towards Ken, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. It drove Aya mad how those hands seemed to be everywhere and after only a short time he came. Ken swallowed most of it, still leaving a rest in his mouth he kissed Aya, letting him taste himself.  
  
Aya rolled to the side, letting Yohji glide out of him. He saw how Ken began kissing Yohji, but then fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig took off the close he was wearing and got into the luxurious bathroom of his mansion. After getting into the bathtub, full of hot water, he leaned back and closed his eyes. But not for long - a knock at the door was heard only seconds later.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Sir I found this letter in your dirty close..... I was wondering if you would want to read it....."  
  
"Come in and give me the letter."  
  
"But Sir.... you're in the bathtub.... I'll just put it on the ground right here in front of the bathroom and you can get it when you come out....." the young girl stumbled.  
  
"Isabelle..... now!" he wanted to read the letter and not deal with some young girls problems.  
  
"Yes Sir." The door opened and she came in, looking at the floor while coming over to him and handing him the letter.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
Without another word she scurried off.  
  
Schuldig leaned back, looking at the familiar heading. *An den Teufel*  
  
So he was the Devil! He enjoyed it and that was all that mattered.  
  
He opened the letter and began reading.  
  
*Mastermind, (1)  
  
Den ganzen Tag Gezeter,  
  
Die ganze Zeit nur Stress,  
  
Von mir aus hau doch ab,  
  
Ich halt dich nicht fest.  
  
Du gehst mir auf die Nerven,  
  
Du gehst mir auf den Sack,  
  
Du gehst mir auf die Nerven,  
  
Hau doch endlich ab!  
  
Nein - Nein ich lieb dich nicht.  
  
Nein - Nein ich lieb dich wirklich nicht.  
  
Nein  
  
Nein  
  
Nein  
  
Nein  
  
Immer das was du willst,  
  
Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehn.  
  
Komm mach dich aus dem Staub,  
  
Lass mich endlich in Ruhe.  
  
Du gehst mir auf die Nerven,  
  
Du gehst mir auf den Sack,  
  
Du gehst mir auf die Nerven,  
  
Hau doch endlich ab!  
  
-Abyssinian-  
  
Ich will und brauche dich nicht! Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe!*(2)  
  
He got out of the bathtub, dried himself off, put on a robe and went to his room, calling for Isabelle, who was there only seconds later.  
  
"Isabelle! Get my car ready and book the most expencive Hotelroom that you can find for tomorrow night!"  
  
"Yes Sir." She turned and was about to leave the room when Schuldig held her back once more.  
  
"Oh yes and one more thing Isabelle...."  
  
"Yes?!" she asked unsure of what was going to come now.  
  
"Tell them to put 300 red roses in it and decorate it nicely with them......."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Mastermind,  
  
The whole day long clamour, The whole day long just stress, If you want to just get out of here, I won't hold you back.  
  
You're getting on my nerves, You're annoying me, You're getting on my nerves, Just get lost!  
  
No - I don't love you! No - I really don't love you! No No No No  
  
Always that, which you want, I can't stand you anymore. Come on leave now, Leave me in peace.  
  
You're getting on my nerves, You're annoying me, You're getting on my nerves, Just get lost!  
  
(2) I don't want nor need you! So leave me in peace!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: I FINALLY finished Koji-chans Chappie! I was so tired the last days that everything I wrote seemed worse crap than usual and I was never even partly happy with what I wrote so I didn't want to put that online. But I hope this version (it's the 6th or 7th) is ok. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Now to that Boyfriend thing with Ken and Yohji...... I'm gonna pair Yohji up with Crawford, but Ken still needs a Boyfriend and you people know how uncreative I am so PLEASE somebody be so good and let me use one of your own Charas!  
  
Well that's all from me..... Oh one more thing..... hehe *sing* I got my drivers license *sing* *happy is* (Just wanted to say that even though it probably interests no one *grins*)  
  
And thanks again for reading my story and reviewing it!!!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sheero - I was only posting slower in the USA. Now that I'm back in Germany I'll bring out one Chappie each week again! I will try to put in more Nagi/Omi, promise! Cool this is actually a Romance fic? Hmmmmm I find it kind of angsty and drama like. But if this is a Romance I'm happy cause usually my Romance fics turn out to be all mushy...... and that's at least one thing this one isn't *grins* And I also promise more Aya/Schu in the next Chappie this Threesome was for Koji-chan and from now on Aya is only gonna be with Schuldig again. ----^--@  
  
skrya - That Chappie actually was really longer than the others. This one turned out a little shorter, but I'm hoping that the next one will be longer again. Of course I don't know before I've written it, cause I don't even know what will happen in the next Chappie before I've written it *grins* Well about Omi introducing Nagi to Aya...... soon. I will let Crawford in a way *go out* with Yohji, but I still need a Boyfriend for Ken. If you have any own Chara..... I'd really appreciate it! ----^--@  
  
yaumi - Thanks for the encouragement! And I really will try to put more Omi/Nagi scenes! Hope you enjoyed the Chappie. ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Ooooookay..... That up there was your threesome..... I hope you're not too much disappointed..... But I really have no idea what kind of a Virus that was. Now I also have a virus program running, my daddy gave me one. And thanks for the luck wishes on the Test! I made it *grins*. ---- ^--@  
  
Misura - Next Chappies gonna have more Omi/Nagi again and Schu isn't addressing Aya as his toy much anymore either *smile*. Well I guess that Yohji got some *grins Schuldig grin* Schuldig does plan it well, but that's only cause he doesn't want anything to go wrong in his plan *smile*. Well Crawford does know, but doesn't care. As long as it doesn't affect their work Schwarz can do what they please. And Schuldig being there was really just a coincidence cause he actually wanted to see where Aya was. ----^--@  
  
Lordess of Hell - I didn't think I would actually ever make it, but I managed to finish the next Chappie! I hope you're not tooo disappointed with it! ----^--@ 


	14. Rapunzel

'Rapunzel'  
  
The next morning Ken woke up with a terrible headache.  
  
"What the fuck.." He tried getting up, but collapsed right on to the bed, closing his eyes. How come the light had to be so bright today? How come the room wouldn't stop moving? How come the pillows seemed to be.. breathing? He shook his head, but regretted it only seconds after, since his stomached didn't really approve of it and let him feel it.. But there was still this strange thing that his pillow was breathing and moving even! Ok that was not normal! Without opening his eyes he started feeling down the pillow and noticed that it didn't feel like a pillow did and when it started chuckling Ken jumped back and fell out of bed. Deciding that this wasn't the way to do it he carefully opened his eyes and the first striking thing he noticed was, that his room had changed. Not wondering about it any further he went to investigate the strange, ticklish pillow. Peeking over the side of the bed he saw the pillow under the covers and poked at it. Suddenly the pillow jumped up and turned to face him, which made Ken yelp and fall back once more.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling at? Isn't anybody here considerate enough to see that I've got a god dammed headache?" When he realized that it was Ken he was getting mad at, and that the other Weiß was looking extremely sorry for everything, he started smiling again.  
  
"Sorry Ken-Ken it's just a pain to be around me when I've drank too much the last evening. What are you doing in here so early anyway?" when he took a closer look at the other man sitting at the side of the bed his jaw almost dropped. "Ken-Ken why exactly aren't you wearing anything?" Ken turned a little red around the nose.  
  
"Well I don't really know.. I woke up like this and..." then realizing the situation both of them started turning crimson and turned their heads away from each other.  
  
"I think I'll go take a shower." With that Ken left the room and Yohji heard the door of the bathroom close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pick up, pick up.." Omi was mumbling uneasy.  
  
+Nagi Naoe.+  
  
"Heyho Nagi-chan!" he had been afraid that one of the other Schwarz was going to answer the phone.  
  
+Omi-chan how are you?+ Nagi answered, happy to hear from his koibito again.  
  
"Good how bout you, how's your arm?" Omi's voice sounded as guilty as it possibly could.  
  
+Well I think it'll be ok.. The doctor says the cast can go off in about 3 weeks.+  
  
"You really should have told me that you've never been ice skating before you know..."  
  
+Oh well now I've just got to live with it. But Omi-chan don't feel so bad any more! Cheer up it's only a broken arm.+ Nagi grinned.  
  
"But I really don't feel too happy about it.. It all being my fault and everything.." Omi was looking at the floor and moving his finger over the covers of his bed.  
  
+It's all right.. really! Anyway what have you been doing? How are things?" Nagi tried changing the subject.  
  
"Well it's all a little strange and I don't really understand why!"  
  
+What do you mean? What's strange?+ Nagi budged in when Omi didn't say anything for about a minute.  
  
"Well everyone here's been acting strange today! When I got up this morning I went to the bathroom and Aya almost ran over me.. He was coming out of Yohji's room and carrying his clothes under his arm. He went straight to his room and locked himself in. Haven't seen him since.. And then a few hours later Ken comes running out of Yohji's room, naked, and he goes and locks himself into the bathroom for a few hours! And well I haven't seen Yohji all day long either."  
  
+That really is strange.. Oh but wait a minute! That's probably why Schuldig is so pissed today too!+  
  
"Hm?"  
  
+Well he goes by me this morning and I say hello and he tells me to shut up and mind my own business.+  
  
"I guess if you say so that really is strange for him...  
  
+Yap. Oh shit! Gotta go Schuldig wants the phone. Wanna meet again tomorrow?+  
  
"Sure! The fountain at four?"  
  
+Ok see you then! Love you!+  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Here you go Schuldig." Nagi handed Schuldig the phone.  
  
"Call your little boyfriend from some other phone.. Other people may also want to use this one!" he bitched at Nagi, snatching the phone and going into his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/So how was your night my kitten?/ Aya opened his eyes immediately. 'Get lost... leave me in peace..' He closed his eyes again, falling back onto his bed.  
  
/After what you did last night the least you could do is let me in and start apologising to me, don't you think?/ Aya could hear that Schuldig was trying to keep him self from going ballistic.  
  
'No I don't see why I should be apologising to you in any way.. It's my deal what I do, isn't it?'  
  
"No kitten it is not..." Aya jumped at the sound of Schuldigs voice. He ripped open his eyes and the first thing he saw was the German leaning against his window, one hand on his desk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing he.. No I don't want to know so I'm not even gonna bother asking just get lost and out of my sight now..." The next thing he new he felt Schuldigs lips on his. After parting he grinned at the dazzled look on Ayas face.  
  
"Is that so my kitten? Well then how about if I do this.." He started kissing Aya again. "Would you still want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes.." He was already pushing him self to say this and knew that if Schuldig continued he would soon not be able to resist the German. Of course Schuldig knew this too and it amused him to see Aya struggle with himself like this. Again he leaned over and started kissing him, this time letting his hand wonder over Ayas stomached.  
  
"And how about this? Still want me to go away?" he whispered.  
  
"Y.yes." He was going to fall for the German again and he knew it. Schuldig grinned to himself as he started moving his hand over Ayas upper thighs, making Aya moan into the kiss.  
  
"What about now kitten, still don't want me to stay?" he smirked at the way Ayas eyes had started looking feverish from desire.  
  
"Y..es." it took Aya all his self-control to say this.  
  
"Yes as in *yes stay* or as in *yes go*?" he asked in his sweetest voice.  
  
"G.go."  
  
"Really and would you still send me away if I did this?" he asked as he let his hand glide into Ayas boxer shorts. That was too much for Aya. There was absolutely no resistance in him anymore.  
  
"Ah kitten so you do want me to stay?"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Well then say it my kitten!" Schuldig grinned at him.  
  
'Never! Just do what you came here to do...' even if he was totally seduced by Schuldig, his pride wasn't going to break that easily.  
  
"Well ok if you insist.." he pulled his hand out of Aya's boxers. Aya looked at him as if he wasn't sure of the Germans sanity.  
  
"Well you told me to do what I came here to do... well all I wanted was to invite you to this address.. Well then good bye my kitten.. See you in a few hours." And with that he was out of the window and on the next roof.  
  
Aya stared at the letter at the foot end of his bed.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (1)  
  
Der Turm so hoch  
  
Der Wald so kalt  
  
Dein Haar so rot wie blut  
  
Die Nacht so schwül  
  
Mein Dolch so scharf  
  
Die Luft so dünn und schlecht  
  
Der Mond so rot  
  
Der Mund so wund  
  
Ich frag mich nur warum  
  
Der Wolf so tot  
  
Das Reh im Blut  
  
Der Vogel singt nicht mehr  
  
Ich komm und besiege  
  
Den Fluch deiner Triebe  
  
Rapunzel flenne, Puffturm brenne  
  
Ich jag dich und schlag dich  
  
Zerstör und begrab dich  
  
Rapunzel flenne, Puffturm brenne  
  
Rapunzel lass dein Haar herunter  
  
Rapunzel brenne, Rapunzel brenne  
  
Rapunzel lass dein Haar herunter  
  
Rapunzel brenne, Rapunzel brenne  
  
Die Wut so groß  
  
Der Dorn so spitz  
  
Der Himmel schwarz und schwer  
  
Der Blick so kühl  
  
Der Wind der Weht  
  
Das Schwert so lang und hart  
  
Der Kampf so kurz  
  
Die Last so süß  
  
Das Röchen rosarot  
  
Der Bär so braun  
  
Der Adler fällt  
  
Die Märchenwelt in Not  
  
Ich komm und besiege  
  
Den Fluch deiner Triebe  
  
Rapunzel flenne, Puffturm brenne  
  
Ich jag dich und schlag dich  
  
Zerstör und begrab dich  
  
Rapunzel flenne, Puffturm brenne  
  
Ich bin noch wach  
  
Denn ich bin der Wachter  
  
Ich bin nicht schlecht  
  
Doch ich bin ein Schlächter!  
  
Rapunzel lass dein Haar herunter  
  
Rapunzel brenne, Rapunzel brenne  
  
Rapunzel lass dein Haar herunter  
  
Rapunzel brenne, Rapunzel brenne  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
Du bist MEIN Kätzchen, vergiss das nie wieder!* (2)  
  
As he turned over the envelope he realized that there was an address of a hotel on the back and a sentence. *Come Kitten and see what I have prepared for you... You know you want to!*  
  
Of course he wanted to, but was his pride going to let him go?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yohji had been sitting in front of Ken's door for the last hour now.  
  
"Ken please come out!" he didn't remember how often he had said that one sentence since he had been sitting there. And before even saying it he had already known the answer.  
  
"No leave me alone!"  
  
"Come on at least open the door!" It made him feel horrible to know that Ken was blaming himself for everything and there was nothing he could do to comfort Ken. He had already tried putting all the blame onto himself, but Ken didn't react when he did that. So he just sat in front of his door, waiting for him to come out. He would have to... eventually.  
  
"No! Just go! Please!" Yohji sighed. Suddenly he noticed a few sounds in the room, then there was total silence.  
  
"Ken? Ken?! Are you ok? Hey at least answer Ken-Ken!" but not even a sound from the other side of the door. Alarmed Yohji started beating against the door, still no reaction. Already starting to panic about what Ken could have done he hit his shoulder against the door, and sure enough the lock broke and he was standing in Kens room. He looked around noticing to his relive that Ken wasn't laying on the floor or anything, then suddenly realizing that the situation still wasn't improving! Ken wasn't on the floor, Ken wasn't even in the room. Turning around hectically he saw that the window was open and there were ropes, tied to his bed, hanging out of it. He ran to the window, but Ken was out of sight already.  
  
"Shit!" with that he ran downstairs, grabbing his jacket on the way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll get it!" Omi yelled as he ran to answer the doorbell that had just rung.  
  
As he opened the door he froze.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't want to let me in?" Nagi was standing there, smiling at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you totally insane? Everyone's at home you can't come here!" he looked at Nagi as if he was a Nutcase. Nagi just kept on grinning at him.  
  
"Nope." Was all the younger assassin said, as he pushed by Omi into the Weiß apartment, closing the door after himself.  
  
"And what exactly makes you so sure?" Omi didn't feel comfortable at all.  
  
"Well let's just say a little birdie told me." The way Omi looked at him it was clear to the most utter idiot that he didn't think this was the time to be joking.  
  
"Hey chill Takara-chan (Darling)! It wasn't really a little birdie.. More like Crawford. So you can really relax! And since he said that I thought I'd come see you today already." he smiled at Omi again.  
  
"Well ok.. But we still shouldn't be standing in the hallway like this.. Just in case."  
  
"Ok." He grinned as Omi pulled him up to his room.  
  
After a few minutes they had decided on watching a movie. Omi had turned on the TV and gotten out his newest DVD, downloaded from the internet, of course.  
  
"And what movie exactly was that again?" Nagi asked, pulling the covers over himself, as the cool air was blowing through the window.  
  
"Believe me you'll like it! The main character is sooo hot!" Omi grinned at him.  
  
"Hey! But at least tell me the name of the movie, will you Mr. 'I'm all psyched about the main Chara'" Nagi grinned as Omi blushed a little.  
  
"It's this new movie called Pirates of the Caribbean. Heard of it before?" he asked as the movie started already and he snuggled up with Nagi under the covers.  
  
"No not really but if you say it's a good movie it will probably be so." Nagi answered, moving closer to Omi so he could lean back onto him.  
  
/Hey Nagi!/  
  
'What the hell are you doing spying on me like that?' Nagi had twitched a little and Omi was looking down at him with concern.  
  
"Everything ok Love?" he asked.  
  
"Yes just a little headache. But that'll go away in a minute." He answered smiling.  
  
"Ok.."  
  
/Now listen to me! Crawford tricked you!/  
  
'What the fuck do you mean Schuldig?' Nagi was getting annoyed with the German. He wanted some time with his Koibito... alone.  
  
/They aren't all out! Aya is still there!/  
  
'I know Crawford told me he'd be leaving in a minute.' He was getting really mad... Schuldig was wasting the little time he had alone with Omi.  
  
/Yes, well I bet Crawford didn't tell you that he's going to march in to the room in about 1 minute.../  
  
'WHAT?! Why wouldn't Crawford tell me something like that?' Nagi didn't know whom to believe.  
  
/Well anyway he's about to go into the room now.. the decision is up to you.. See you later!/ and with that Schuldigs presence was gone. In his mind Schuldig already heard Crawford yelling at him, but he simply cut the mental channel to Crawford off. 'Bite me.' He thought to himself, grinning.  
  
Nagi turned to Omi.  
  
"Omittchi, Aya is about to walk in here.."  
  
"WHAT?! You're joking, right?" Omi looked at him, shocked.  
  
"No I'm afraid I'm not.."  
  
"Hide under the bed!" Nagi looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Hurry up I can already hear Aya walking down the hallway!" and sure enough Nagi heard footsteps coming towards the room. Quickly he got up and under the bed. Not a moment to early. Omi had just thrown himself onto his PC chair as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Omi can I come in?" Aya answered.  
  
"Sure." The door opened and the Weiß leader came in.  
  
"Well Omi I just wanted to tell you that you're probably going to be here alone all night... get up early in the morning, will you? You've got school, remember.."  
  
"Yea sure will do." Omi answered.  
  
"Everything ok with you?" Aya asked, seeing how nervous Omi was getting as he moved closer to the bed.  
  
"Yea everything's all right." He smiled at Aya and since the older Weiß didn't want to invade his privacy, Aya decided now was the right moment to leave.  
  
"Well anyway I'll get going now and I have no idea what time Ken and Yohji come back.. Good night Omi-kun."  
  
"Night Aya-kun!" Aya turned and left the room. A few minutes later the main door fell into it's lock and Nagi came back out from under the bed.  
  
"That was a close one.." He looked at Omi.  
  
"I know..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was standing in the elevator, riding up to the 27th floor. He knew that that was the highest floor and that the most expensive rooms were there. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, he got out and started walking to room 2758. Standing in front of the door he noticed a smell he was all to used to, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Only seconds later the door opened.  
  
"Roses, kitten." Schuldig was grinning at him. He opened the door completely and let Aya into the suite.  
  
As the Weiß came in he was fascinated at how the room looked. There were Angels painted all over the walls and Roses everywhere you could see.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Without thinking about it he answered.  
  
"Yes.. Fascinating.."  
  
"Glade you like it. but if you want to I can show you something even more fascinating.. Right behind these doors..." the German grinned at him as he started walking into the bedroom. Only seconds later Aya heard familiar music coming from the bedroom.  
  
/Don't be shy kitten.. Come here and watch the show../ he let his feet lead him and soon was standing in the bedroom himself, sitting down on the bed as he watched Schuldig strip to the same song he had in the *Black Kitten* - Irresistible - only this time it seemed even more... seductive.  
  
After stripping down to only his boxer shorts he started walking towards Aya and pressing him down into the soft covers.  
  
"And now to end what we started earlier." he whispered into Aya's ear, biting into it softly.  
  
Softly he removed all of Ayas clothes and the last thing he was wearing also. Turning Aya around he started kissing down his spine and softly biting into his sides.  
  
"Schuldig.. Please!" Aya whispered, making Schuldig grin.  
  
"Your whish is my command." he moved back up and started pushing into Aya.  
  
After finishing Schuldig had rolled off and fallen asleep next to him almost immediately.  
  
Aya simply laid next to him, looking into his face and how peaceful it looked as he was sleeping. He couldn't resist softly going through his hair.  
  
'I think one half of me is really falling for you, but the other half can never accept you...'  
  
Then finally he fell asleep himself.  
  
'Is that so kitten... well we'll just see about that..'  
  
Schuldig got up and dressed, then left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he entered the Schwarz apartment he wanted to go directly to his room, but going by the living room he was stopped.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Crawfords voice sounded cold.  
  
"What do you mean?" Schuldig smirked back.  
  
"Don't play stupid.. That's how you always get out of everything, but I know you better than that Schuldig.. Why did you interfere with my plan?"  
  
"Because it's none of your business what the Chibi does.. So quit trying to control us Crawford you can't!" and with that he turned and left into his room, ignoring Crawfords angry hisses at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Abyssinian,  
  
The tower so high  
  
The wind so cold  
  
You hair as red as blood  
  
The night so humid  
  
My dagger so sharp  
  
The air so thin and foul  
  
The moon so red  
  
Your mouth so sore  
  
I just ask myself why  
  
The wolf so dead  
  
The deer in the blood  
  
The bird doesn't sing anymore  
  
I come and defeat  
  
the curse of your desires  
  
Weep, Rapunzel  
  
Burn, whoretower  
  
I chase you and beat you  
  
destroy you and bury you  
  
Weep, Rapunzel  
  
Burn, whoretower  
  
Rapunzel, let down your hair  
  
Burn, Rapunzel  
  
Burn, Rapunzel  
  
The rage so great  
  
The thorn so pointy  
  
The sky black and heavy  
  
The look so bold  
  
The wind, it blows  
  
The sword so long and hard  
  
The fight so short  
  
The trouble so sweet  
  
The little rose pink  
  
The bear so brown  
  
The eagle falls  
  
The fairytale-world in distress  
  
I come and defeat  
  
the curse of your desires  
  
Weep, Rapunzel  
  
Burn, whoretower  
  
I chase you and beat you  
  
destroy you and bury you  
  
Weep, Rapunzel  
  
Burn, whoretower  
  
I am still awake *  
  
for I am the guardian  
  
I am not bad  
  
but I am a butcher  
  
(2) You are MY kitten, don't forget that ever again!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Yay I actually finished today *is happy*. It's like 1 minute till the 26th of September (which is actually my Birthday hehe I'm finally drinking age.. öhm I mean 16 of course *blushes*) now and I actually finished *grins*  
  
Well ok I don't have too much to say right now so I'll make it short *smile*  
  
Next Chappie Ken's gonna get a boyfriend so PLEASE somebody give me a Chara! For my birthday. *Schuldig grin*  
  
If someone doesn't want Crawford and Yohji as a pairing then he can give me a Chara for Yohji's boyfriend too, but It'll take a little for that Chara to show up anyway so no hurry the only one I really need is Kens cause that's gonna be in the next Chappie!  
  
Well I'm gonna go to bed now too so thanks for reading and please do review *smile* the force of habit that I keep saying that *grins*  
  
Bye!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sheero - Hmmm *looks at Sheero in a startled way* I don't know. I like Farfi and all but I kind of think of him more as the 'pet' of Schwarz and can't really imagine him in a paring.. Hope you're not mad at me because of that.. *blushes* But your absolutely right about what you said about Glühen! I watched it too (well except for the last 2 episodes) and Aya and Ran and of course my favourite Schuldig *grins* do look so hot! The only two who made a back step in how they look are Yohji and Crawford.. Sorry but that hairdo and the monocle don't look good on him.. ----^--@  
  
Lordess of Hell - Well here's that continuation *smile* (duh state the obvious I'm such a Baka!) And thanks so much for telling me about that mistake! ----^--@  
  
Toni - Yea but that's really the way it is at least I think it's that way that the mind is willing but the flesh is week *grins* And they did meet *smile* and Aya is actually falling for Schu, but he won't be actually telling him for some time to come.. After all I've still got at least 24 more Chappies to come *Schuldig grin* ----^--@  
  
skrya - Well he kind of escaped from the whole situation and since Ken and Yohji were drunk and don't remember anyway he just isn't going to tell them *grins* Well he didn't order from the Koneko cause it wasn't open.. Weekend ;oP Well this wait wasn't quite as long, but I still hope you find it worth it! ----^--@  
  
Misura - Thanks for the compliment about me writing Schuldig so good *blushes* He's really my absolute favorite Character of all Animes ever made *grins* Well if you don't want the pairing Crawford/Yohji..... like I said give me an alternative for Crawford an I'll pair Yohji up with him! --- -^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe first of all thanks for the congrats and yes I do have to say that is the best thing about having a car *grins* cause my mom hates my music and always makes my put the volume down that way I can turn it up as much as I want hehe. Nah I would have written at least a pairing with someone else anyway and if I could make you happy like that then I'm really pleased! *hugs back* Oh yea that is really hard even for me and I speak the language fluently! Well I hope I managed to make your day with this Chappie (even though I don't think so but like they say 'Man kann ja noch hoffen' *grins* ----^--@  
  
yaumi - Well I did say it was rated 'R' after the 5th Chappie *grins* but I'm still glad you like it! ----^--@  
  
XKohakuX - Well I hope this relieved your withdrawal symptoms! And I actually can say this now already..... I'm gonna give this story 2 endings.... first one happy end and then another actual ending! So who wants a happy end is just gonna stop reading 2 Chappies before the finish *smile* who ever wants the actual ending that I have planned can read it too. ----^--@ 


	15. Herz aus Stein

'Herz aus Stein'  
  
He wasn't sure why but he seemed to know where Ken was heading. Something in him told him that he was going to be at the bar they had been the previous night. As he ran around the corner he thought he saw Ken going around the next corner. Ken would already be at the bar when Yohji would arrive and somehow he felt bad for following the other assassin. If Ken didn't want him to keep him company he shouldn't force Ken into it, but on the other side, he told himself, if Ken drank too much again then he probably would be in a lot worse trouble.  
  
As he entered the bar he started looking around, not finding his team member immediately. When he finally sighted him, head down over a drink, he looked so sad that Yohji couldn't bare going over to him. He sat down a little further away and decided to just watch him from afar and if he was too drunk, help him home. As he was ordering his drink he noticed Ken had looked up and was looking to his right, totally fascinated. Yohji followed his gaze and noticed a man, tall with shoulder long red hair that was sort of messy, but in a cool looking kind of way, dressed all in black. Black tight shirt with a loose, open black t-shirt over it and black baggie pants. He was standing there, surrounded by girls and he didn't seem very comfortable. Yohji's heart almost stopped when he looked over to Ken and started walking towards him and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey mind if I sit down?" he asked politely. Ken looked up, only seeing the red hair and automatically nodding.  
  
"Sure." he added quickly so he wouldn't seem like an idiot, unable to speak.  
  
"Thanks.. Those girls sure are hard to get away from. I told them that we were buddies so they'd leave me alone would you play along?" he asked, looking at Ken with his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Yea sure.." Suddenly the man started grinning.  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it! Hey waiter! Get me a... Pina Colada and my buddy here.. tell him what you want it's on me.. As a thanks." He added towards Ken who looked at him unsure, but asked for a Strawberry Margarita only seconds later.  
  
"Thanks but you really shouldn't have.." Ken couldn't look away from that hair.  
  
"No really I'm so glad you saved me from those girls.. You ok?" he added, finally noticing Ken's staring.  
  
"Sorry.. It's just your hair.. Never mind.." Ken turned a little red saying this. But to his relieve the other man only chuckled.  
  
"I know that it's not a usual colour, but it's my natural colour.. And I wouldn't change it for the world.. I used to know someone that I really liked and that person had that hair colour.. But that's a long time ago.. Still I would never change the colour. I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves.." He turned a little red around the nose and Ken couldn't help but think that it looked somehow cute.  
  
"No not at all.. As a matter of fact I know someone with exactly that hair colour too and oh well it's really not that important."  
  
"Oh excuse me! I'm so rude! I didn't even introduce myself! My name's Joji, what's yours?"  
  
"Ken." Ken answered, then suddenly beginning to laugh quietly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ken! But what exactly are you laughing about?" Joji grinned at him, not taking it personal that Ken seemed to be laughing over him.  
  
"Well it's just your hair looks like that of someone I know and like very much and then your name sounds like that of somebody else I know."  
  
"Wow that really is a coincidence." He started laughing too, but somehow it didn't look as if he was really amused, more like he was concentrating on something.  
  
"Just out of curiosity would you tell me that persons Name? The one with the red hair."  
  
"Aya." Ken answered, looking at Joji in a dazzled way, not sure why he wanted to know this.  
  
"Oh.. Too bad I thought that person may be the guy I'm looking for, but since she's not even male.." Again Ken grinned at him.  
  
"Of course Aya is male!" Joji looked at him even more dazzled.  
  
"But isn't Aya a female name?"  
  
"Well technically yes, but he really is male!" Ken answered, drinking down the rest of his drink, that he had been sipping at all this time.  
  
"Want another one?" Ken looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"A drink I mean. Want me to get you another drink?" he asked.  
  
"You really shouldn't.. I mean you really don't have to! I didn't really save you from those girls and your company is fun and on top of all that you've already given me one drink and I really don't think that you should.." Ken was interrupted by Joji calling the barkeeper.  
  
"Fill up the glasses, would you?" then turning to Ken he asked: "You do want another Strawberry Margarita, right?" Ken only nodded.  
  
"Ok." he sat back down and grinned at Ken.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble then could you tell me something about that buddy of yours? Aya?"  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. If this was going to go any further he was going to budge in.. after all if he couldn't have Ken, why should some guy he didn't even know?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You were sooo right! Jack Sparrow is HOT!" Nagi grinned at Omi.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he imitated the captain of the Black Pearl. "But like I said he is hot.. I wouldn't mind having him in my bed.." He grinned at Nagi, who hit a pillow against his head, also grinning.  
  
"Parlez, baby, parlez!" he folded his hands and bowed down towards Nagi, still grinning, as the younger boy was using his powers to hit the pillow against Omi.  
  
"Only if you take it back." He grinned at his lover, who was looking even cuter than Jack Sparrow when he did that pleading look and the hand thing.  
  
"I swear you are the cutest mate in all of the Caribbean, savvy?" Omi ducked under the pillow flying at him from the left.  
  
"Should me onesey believe the land rat?" Nagi was now also getting into the Pirate talk thing.  
  
"Aye you should! I has a treasure on a godforsaken island that only thee who know where it is may find! Savvy?" Omi grinned at him.  
  
"And where may that godforsaken island be I ask!" Nagi played along, almost perfectly imitating Barbosa's tone of voice, only looking soo much hotter than the pirate he was imitating.  
  
"Aye I'll show you all by me onesey if ye want me to, savvy?!" again he grinned, this time getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Lead the way Captain Jack Sparrow!" Nagi said in a voice that Omi couldn't resist. He turned around and looked back at the younger boy, giving a wink with his finger as he turned back around and started heading towards the bathroom door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya opened his eyes, realizing the first thing. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in the Weiß apartment! Then remembering that he had come to see Schuldig in the hotel he let himself fall into the soft sheets underneath him again.  
  
'Oh well might as well stay here a little while longer.. After all it is beautiful here.. But I really do wonder why Schuldig left.. probably had some important business... wait a minute! Why the hell am I even sad he's gone? After all I'm in a wonderful hotel room and I don't need him anyway! Perverted German.'  
  
/Hey I heard that one!/ It didn't even shock Aya to see that the German had listened to everything he had thought. He had sort of gotten used to it.  
  
'Morning to you too!'  
  
/Take that back!/ Schuldig grinned.  
  
'Make me.' Without knowing why he stretched out his tong.  
  
/I will.. Next time we meet./  
  
'Just try.' Aya went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
/Hmmmmm../ Schuldig grinned as Aya dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower.  
  
'Enough peeping.' Aya turned on the water.  
  
/Like you said.. Make me!/ the next thing he knew Aya had closed his eyes and begun thinking about what to eat for breakfast and the newest book he wanted to get.  
  
/Meanie./ with that Schuldigs presence had left Ayas mind.  
  
After taking his shower Aya got into a bathrobe and thought about what to do next. He could of course go home, but he didn't want to see Ken or Yohji any time soon, so he decided on staying in the room a little longer, and since Schuldig was paying he decided on ordering some sushi.  
  
While waiting for the room service Aya sat down at the desk, wondering what to do, when some red paper, smelling like roses, caught his attention. At first he thought of it as tasteless, but looking at it for a little while longer, noticing the black ink next to it and being bored as he could possibly be, the paper became more and more interesting. Finally deciding to grab it, he started writing a letter without thinking about what he was writing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken had been talking to Joji for the past 3 hours and it was getting to be enough for Yohji, who was still watching them, even if he was already starting to be a little dizzy from the alcohol he was again consuming.  
  
"Who does he think he is.." He muttered to himself for the at least 200th time in the last hour. Then when Joji moved even closer to Ken and put his arm around his shoulder it was enough for Yohji! He stood up and started walking towards the two, swaying. As he arrived he tapped onto Kens shoulder.  
  
"Yohji what are you doing here?" Ken looked at the older man, dazzled.  
  
"Leaving right now.. with you! And you take your hands off him!" he added towards Joji.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know that you were his boyfriend.. Really I wouldn't have even talked to him if I had known that you wouldn't want me to!"  
  
"But he isn't my boyfriend... just a friend." Ken said, not noticing how Yohji's expression turned sad as he said this.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry I just assumed that he was your boyfriend without even thinking about it any further! I didn't mean to insult you by saying that you're gay."  
  
"No actually I am, but I'm just not dating him." The smoke in the bar and the alcohol were going to Kens head, he didn't even realize what he was saying.  
  
"That's enough now Ken lets get going.." Yohji tried pulling Ken away, but the brown-haired assassin wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"Stop it Yohji! Let me be! Go away!" he fell towards Joji as Yohji let go of his hand all of a sudden. The next thing he saw was Yohji walking towards the door.  
  
"You know I really don't think we should be letting him leave like that.. He's swaying pretty badly." Joji looked pretty concerned.  
  
"Yea we should go after him.." Ken tried getting up, but fell back.  
  
"Yea and you could use some help yourself.. Let's catch up with him and then I'll bring you two home." He helped Ken up and they started catching up with Yohji, which wasn't hard since the playboy was holding on to a wall only a few meters away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig drove his car into the parking space right in front of the hotel. They had called him up about a letter. He grinned to himself. So his kitten had thought about him after all.. And had even left him a letter. The cool air blew against his face as the doors were opened for him.  
  
"Good evening sir! What can we do for you?" the lady behind the reception asked in a friendly voice.  
  
"I just came to pick up a letter.. You had told me that there was one in room 2758 addressed to me?" he answered.  
  
"Oh yes! One moment please sir we'll bring it right away. You can take a seat over there." The lady offered but Schuldig refused.  
  
"That's ok I'll just wait here really quick." Only minutes later the letter was brought and given to Schuldig, who turned around and left without another word. As he entered the Schwarz apartment he went straight for his room and opened the letter.  
  
*Mastermind, (1)  
  
Das Feuer war da  
  
Doch jetzt ist es aus  
  
Zu viele Tränen  
  
Zu wenig Applaus  
  
Die feuchte Asche  
  
Klebt noch da  
  
Und wo früher Hoffnung war  
  
Ist jetzt nichts mehr  
  
Nur noch schmutziger Schnee  
  
Von Gestern  
  
Wenn ich in den Spiegel seh  
  
Wird mir schlecht  
  
Denn mein Gesicht  
  
Ist so hart ist so kalt  
  
Ich wollte siegen  
  
Wollte groß sein  
  
Meine Gefühle  
  
Wollt ich los sein  
  
Und jetzt steh ich hier  
  
Und bin allein  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein  
  
Ein Megaherz aus Stein  
  
Es geht nichts hinaus  
  
Und es passt auch nichts hinein  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein  
  
Ein Megaherz aus Stein  
  
Für mich ist es zu groß  
  
Und für dich ist es zu klein  
  
Das Feuer war da  
  
Doch jetzt ist es aus  
  
Zu viele Tränen  
  
Zu wenig Applaus  
  
Ich war Exzessiv  
  
Doch hab ich gelebt  
  
Wann hab ich zuletzt  
  
Vor Leidenschaft gebebt  
  
Überspannt und arrogant  
  
Bin ich mir selbst davongerannt  
  
Ich glaub es nicht  
  
Doch dein Gesicht  
  
Ist so hart ist so kalt  
  
Ich wollte siegen  
  
Wollte groß sein  
  
Meine Gefühle  
  
Wollt ich los sein  
  
Und jetzt steh ich hier  
  
Und bin allein  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein  
  
Ein Megaherz aus Stein  
  
Es geht nichts hinaus  
  
Und es passt auch nichts hinein  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein  
  
Ein Megaherz aus Stein  
  
Für mich ist es zu groß  
  
Und für dich ist es zu klein  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein  
  
Ein Megaherz aus Stein  
  
Es gibt nichts zu bereuen  
  
Und es gibt nichts zu verzeihen  
  
Ich hab ein Herz aus Stein...  
  
-Abyssinian-  
  
Selbst wenn ich es wollte könnte ich nicht lieben.* (2)  
  
Schuldig smirked.  
  
'We'll see about that my kitten.. After all there is the saying that even the coldest heart can learn to love, so why not a heart of stone? Hehe wait and see kitten.. just wait and see.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure it was right to let him walk alone after us?" Joji still wasn't psyched about letting Yohji walk by himself.  
  
"Yea he wanted to so let's just let him.. Anyway we're almost there."  
  
"You live over a flower shop?" Joji asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yea we work in that flower shop." Ken told Joji as they went up the stairs to the Weiß apartment.  
  
Ken opened the door and went inside, Joji stayed out.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ken asked as Yohji went inside to, shooting a death glare at Joji.  
  
"Well.. I'm not sure if I should come in.." he started but was interrupted by Ken.  
  
"Come on you paid for all those drinks the least I can do is pay for your lunch! What do you want I'll order something." Ken pulled Joji in and closed the door.  
  
"You really don't have to.."  
  
"So it's pizza ok?" Ken asked as he went to the phone to order some.  
  
"Ok." Joji grinned. He couldn't help it he loved pizza and he hadn't had any in such a long time.  
  
"What kind? Pepperoni ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey Omi you want something too?" Ken called up and only seconds later the blond boy looked down.  
  
"Tell me what you're ordering and I'll tell you if I want some.. Who's that?" he asked as he saw Joji.  
  
"That's Joji we met in a bar and he paid for all the drinks so I decided that I'm going to order pizza.. Want some or not?" Ken was already dialling. "Yea I'll take some 3 cheese pizza."  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Please don't think I'm rude to ask this, but do all 3 of you live together?" Joji asked.  
  
"4. Aya lives here too.. Oh yes I'd like to order 2 Pepperoni and 1 3 cheese pizza..."  
  
Joji looked around the apartment.  
  
"You can sit down in the living room if you like. Omi should be coming down too in a minute."  
  
"Thanks" he smiled at Ken, who thought that it was simply too hot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is really good! Thanks!" Joji grinned at Omi and Ken, who simply looked at him surprised. They had about 1/4th of their pizza gone and he was almost halfway finished.  
  
"Well glade to see you like it.. I guess." Ken smiled back.  
  
The door opened and Aya walked by without a word.  
  
"SENSEI!" Aya stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You know Aya?" Ken looked at him, dazzled.  
  
"Of course! He was my sensei for three years and then suddenly, two years ago, he left without a trace. I really missed him and so I set out to find him." Now Ken was even more dazzled and confused.  
  
"What? Wait a minute.. How old exactly are you?"  
  
"15, why?" Ken's and Omi's jaw dropped. He looked more like 19, the youngest 18.  
  
"I don't know you... I've never seen you before. I'm sorry if I look like someone you know, but I'm not the person you are looking for." Aya said coldly, without even turning around.  
  
"But sensei! Don't you remember me? It's me Joji! Why did you leave sensei?"  
  
"Like I said.. I have no idea who you are. I'm sorry." Without another word Aya left up the stairs to his room, locking it after himself.  
  
"But.. Sensei why are you so cruel? You must remember me..I've looked for you for so long... please sensei!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/What was that Kitten? You really seem to be popular... Ken, Yohji and now this Joji kid../ Schuldig snickered.  
  
'I have no idea who he is.' Aya didn't know why, but something in him felt he needed to tell Schuldig still he wasn't about to do it that easily.  
  
/Is that so? Then why exactly is he calling you sensei?/  
  
'I don't know he's probably confusing me with someone.' Aya let himself fall onto his bed.  
  
/No he isn't.. don't forget I could read his mind, but I'd rather hear it from you../  
  
'Ok so I know him so what?'  
  
/Well now just tell me from where you know him, what you had with him and why he was looking for you../  
  
'No way.'  
  
/If you don't tell me I'll read his mind.. Your choice./ Aya sighed.  
  
'Ok, ok.. I'll tell you if you insist, but I don't see what it will help you..'  
  
/I simply want to know everything about you my kitten.. And especially if it has some other people involved in it../  
  
'Ok... then listen..'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya was woken up by a knock on the door. He had fallen asleep after he had told Schuldig the whole story of him and Joji.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Omi.. can I come in I want to talk to you.."  
  
"Sure." He walked to the door and locked it open. Only second later Omi was standing in his room. He motioned for him to take a seat at his desk. After sitting down and not saying anything Aya decided to take matters into his own hand.  
  
"What's the matter Omittchi? Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes.. But please I don't want you to get mad. You see I have.. a friend who has been dating someone that he wasn't supposed to be dating." Omi turned a little red and Aya left it at that. Of course he knew that Omi was talking about himself, but if he felt more comfortable telling him this way then it was ok with Aya.  
  
"Really? That really is bad.."  
  
"Yes I know.. And you see this friend of mine has a buddy and he's really been wanting to tell this buddy of his about his relationship, but he's scared of the reaction of this buddy.."  
  
"Hmm well it can't be that bad now, can it?"  
  
"Well yes it is.. You see they are in rival.... street gangs.."  
  
"Oh is that so? Well yes that may be a problem.."  
  
"Yea so my buddy wanted to know what you'd say if you were his buddy.." Omi looked to the floor.  
  
"Well it depends on how much the gangs hate each other.."  
  
"Very much they'd kill each other in combat."  
  
"Hmm that really is a tough spot... but that's ok as long as you're happy Omi." Omi looked up and turned all crimson as Aya grinned at him.  
  
"Did you know all along... I mean how did you know I was talking about myself?"  
  
"Intuition. Is it Prodigy?"  
  
Omi only nodded.  
  
"Well.." Aya got up. "Like I said as long as you're happy there's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Thanks." Omi also got up and started walking to the door. Already holding the doorknob he turned around again.  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
"Hmm.?" The older assassin looked up.  
  
"You should remember that for yourself.. If you're happy, it's ok..." with that he left the room, closing the door after himself. Aya just stood there for a second, then started smiling.  
  
'I guess the Chibi's right.. I am happy with Schuldig, but I just can't say it that easily..'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Joji turned around, looking from where the sound came.  
  
"Right behind you... and now answer my question..." he turned around and was facing Schuldig directly.  
  
"I. I.. Ken told me I could stay.." He stuttered, shocked about the sudden appearance of the Schwarz.  
  
"So you decided that's what you'll be doing... just hang around Aya and see if you can't win him for yourself?" Joji was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Well I'll tell you something.. You can forget about that, because Aya is mine and if you come to close to him I'll kill you... Have a nice day Joji Takashima. And remember my words well because I'm not playing you.. I mean it.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Schuldig entered the Schwarz apartment, he noticed a lot of commotion in the living room, so he decided to go look what was going on. As he came in he saw Crawford, totally in rage, strike Nagi across the face. The Telekinet flew a few meters and stayed on the ground.  
  
"How dare you! When I give you an order you are to do what I say!" the next thing Crawford knew, Schuldig had twisted his arm behind is back. It had happened so sudden Crawford hadn't even seen it coming early enough to do anything about it.  
  
"Now, now Braddy-Boy that isn't the way to do it, now is it?" Nagi was just staring at Crawford, still not moving.  
  
"The brat isn't willing to do a job assigned to him by me..... and all because of that stupid Weiß boy!" suddenly he looked over to Nagi, grinning a evil grin.  
  
"If you won't do it I'll simply have Farfarello go.. Then you can go pick up your precious Weiß in several pieces.. Now get out of my sight." Nagi's face had shock written all over it as he quickly left to his room.  
  
"Let go of me Schuldig... and come with me you still have a few payments open... and from what I'm seeing your going to need my visions a little more often in the coming weeks..." he grinned as Schuldig let go of him, that fake smile he always had when Crawford did this to him on his lips. Crawford looked pleased as he went into his room, Schuldig following him.  
  
"Close the door.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Mastermind,  
  
The fire was there But now it is out Too many tears Not enough applause The wet ashes Are still sticking there And where there once was hope There is nothing Only dirty snow From yesterday When I look into the mirror I feel sick Cause my face Is so hard is so cold  
  
I wanted to win I wanted to be big My feelings I wanted to get rid of them And now I'm standing here And am alone  
  
I have a heart of stone A mega heart of stone Nothing comes out And nothing fits into it  
  
I have a heart of stone A mega heart of stone For me it is too big And for you it is too small  
  
The fire was there But now it is out Too many tears Not enough applause I was excessive But I lived When have I shuddered Of passion the last time Spans and arrogant I ran away from myself I can't believe it But your face Is so hard is so cold  
  
I wanted to win I wanted to be big My feelings I wanted to get rid of them And now I'm standing here And am alone  
  
I have a heart of stone A mega heart of stone Nothing comes out And nothing fits into it  
  
I have a heart of stone A mega heart of stone For me it is too big And for you it is too small  
  
I have a heart of stone A mega heart of stone There is nothing to regret And there is nothing to forgive  
  
(2) Even if I wanted to I could not love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Wow this one turned out a little longer than I intended... oh well I still hope the quality isn't too bad... Well since no one was going to give me a Chara for Ken's boyfriend I had to make up my own.. So if he sucks.. Well you can still give me one for Yohji.. After all you all don't want him to be single for ever now, do you? *smile*  
  
Ok so please review cause it sort of makes me happy *grins*  
  
Bye!  
  
Reviews:  
  
winning season - Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate that! Cause I'm never really satisfied with what I write.... to be honest I hate the stuff I write. ----^--@  
  
skrya - Arigato Gosaimasu! And thank you for the great Birthday card! It was the best one I got this year! ----^--@  
  
Psycho Chic - I really feel honored that you liked my fic even though you're not too much of a Yaoi fan! Well here's the continuation I hope you still like it! ----^--@  
  
Misura - Hmmm well actually I was looking for a partner for Yohji not for Crawford *grins* Thanks for the compliment.... Aya is actually starting to give in to Schuldig.... and Omi's helping him a little. *smile* About Crawford..... I'm sooo sorry but he really needed to be the bad guy just now.... cause it's important that he's evil for the end of the story..... well to be precise only for the second ending. For the first one it isn't important. ----^--@  
  
Neko-Chan - After the first ending I'm going to list all the songs that are in the fanfic, but the titles of the songs are the chapter titles, I only changed the name of the second Chappie which is actually 'Herrin des Feuers' but since Aya is male I had to change that! And I should say that I changed a few of the words in the songs to make them fit better! But if you like one especially you can tell me and I'll tell you the band! Yea I know Schu is very jealous, but I kind of like it when he's that way! *grins* ---- ^--@  
  
Erin the Sucky Chick - *stares* I would really like to say something to your review, but I didn't understand it *turns red* Thanks anyway.... I guess..... ----^--@  
  
Anna Hibiki - Thanks! Sorry I actually did pair up Ken with someone else, but if you want to then you can give me a chara (male or female doesn't matter) to pair Yohji up with. I hope you still like my fic..... ----^--@  
  
Lordess of Hell - Thanks for the birthday wishes! Well here's the continuation and I'm always happy when someone tells me he likes my story *smile*. Well right now I'm intending all together 36 till the first ending and then the actual ending will be another 2 Chappies. So I still got a loooong way to go *smile* since this is like only Chappie 14! ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Thank you! *hugs* Well herzlichen Glückwunsch auf Schumis Sieg *grins* But your right..... school starting is a pain in the ass.....öhm butt *Schuldig grin* I live in Bochum, how bout you? *hugs back* ----^--@  
  
sheero - Yea that was only that one threesome for Koji-chan, but now I'm really not going to have any more. And to Farfi..... you really are a cute pet..... *whispers* You being the cute Schwarz pet makes god cry in agony..... I swear! *smile* ----^--@ 


	16. Schrei nach Liebe

'Schrei nach Liebe'  
  
"It's open!" the door opened and Aya stepped into the room.  
  
"Aya-kun?! What's the matter?" Omi looked at the other assassin, pushing himself away from his PC.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you could get me something to eat from downstairs.."  
  
"Why don't you go yourself?" Omi asked, sounding meaner than he had actually meant it.  
  
"I don't want to see the kid." Aya simply answered, Omi looked at him, having to think who he meant.  
  
"Oh you mean Joji? What's with him anyway? He said he knows you, is that true?" Aya stopped Omi before he could even really get started.  
  
"Look how about you get me some food up here and I tell you the story, ok?"  
  
"Ok be back in a sek! What do you want?"  
  
"Anything, as long as I can eat it." Omi left the room and went down the stairs, coming up again only minutes later with a plate with some fish, vegetables, rice and soup on it.  
  
"That ok?" Omi asked.  
  
"Thanks." Aya took the food and began eating it.  
  
"So what's the deal on you two?" Omi started the conversation again.  
  
"Long story..."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Ok... well it was about 5 years ago that I was working in a restaurant to make some money. Anyway my boss there had a son that was 9 years old and he was pretty much of a troublemaker. His mother had died a few years previous and his father couldn't keep him under control very good. He let him hang around the shop a lot so he would still be able to work while watching over him. Anyway one day he came up to the counter while I was working and sat down, trying to start a conversation..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey mister!" Aya rolled his eyes, he had no intention of talking to the little brat, he decided that it was best to simply ignore him.  
  
"Hey mister you have pretty hair!" since Aya made no attempt to take notice of him, the boy got up and went around the counter and pulled at Ayas shirt.  
  
"Hey mister! I said you have pretty hair!" it was getting pretty hard to ignore the nagging, and since his plan hadn't worked, Aya decided that the only thing he could do was to talk to the annoying little kid.  
  
"Thanks." He simply said, turning away to continue cleaning the table.  
  
"We have the same hair color, you know?!"  
  
"I noticed." It was easier to simply answer him than to try not to.  
  
"It's a pretty unusual color, ne?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? Am I getting on your nerves? I get on a lot of peoples nerves, especially Daddy finds me annoying, do you?" the kid leaned foreword, putting his head on his hands.  
  
"I have work to do." Aya simply answered. He wasn't about to risk his job because of a stupid remark he made to the boy.  
  
"My name's Joji, what's yours?"  
  
"Ran."  
  
"Pretty name..... suites you." Joji had drifted into his thoughts and was looking dreamingly at the soda-machine.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ran you can go I'll take over from here." A boy from the back called.  
  
"Ok see you!"  
  
He turned and left, not looking at Joji anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anyway so then a few days after his father comes up to me and asks me if I would like to earn a little more money. So he made the suggestion that I could watch over his son while working. He offered quite a bit more and so I agreed to do it. Anyways Joji started hanging around almost every day and kept telling me what had happened in school and whom he liked and disliked there. He ended up thinking of me as a best buddy and so his father asked me if I wouldn't like to give up my job and only watch over him, basically be his sensei and since I hated the job I had anyway I agreed to that too. He'd already been spending time with me for the past year before I became his sensei. And he was really sticking to me. Everywhere I went he wanted to go with me and it was hard to find a few minutes of peace and quiet. But he was ok from his character and such and I actually mostly almost enjoyed his company. After some time I noticed that he was looking at me in a strange way, but that's all he did. He said he admired me and hoped to become just like me when he grew up. Then at some point, 2 years ago, after I had been his sensei for the past 3 years, we were sitting in my apartment and watching a movie, pretty much a normal situation since we used to do that a lot, you know, when he started...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joji turned around on his seat to face Aya.  
  
"Sensei?" Aya looked at him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you remember the day that we meet?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You really do have pretty hair....." Joji looked at him in a dreamy sort of way.  
  
"Thanks..... you too I guess since we have the same hair color and all...." Aya answered, turning his attention back to the movie.  
  
"Would you mind if I hugged you, sensei?" Aya looked at him, unsure what to say at first.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for that? I mean you are 13 after all....."  
  
"Yea I know, but I'd really like to hug you....." since Aya didn't answer he went behind the couch that Aya was sitting on and leaned onto the back of the couch, putting his arms around Aya's neck.  
  
"Sensei? Am I pretty?" he asked, his voice sounding dreamy, as if he wasn't aware of himself asking Aya this question.  
  
"I guess...." Aya simply answered.  
  
"I like you....." Aya said nothing.  
  
"Actually I like you a little more than I'm supposed to, I think..... am I abnormal because of that?" he asked. Aya twitched. Was he hearing right? Was the boy telling him that he loved him? No that would just be weird.... he must have misunderstood something, badly. Since Aya showed no reaction, Joji kept talking.  
  
"I think you're pretty and smart and I want to become just like you, but....." the next thing Aya knew, Joji had come forward and kissed him. At first he was too shocked to do anything, after all he hadn't expected that to happen, but he caught himself fast and pushed Joji away from himself.  
  
"Sorry.... go home now, will you?" with that he had already grabbed his jacket and was pushing Joji out the door to get him to his fathers apartment as soon as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"After that I went to talk to his father and quit the job. Since he knew where I was living and all I moved to a different city so he couldn't find me anymore. But as you can see he still found me.... and I simply don't want to be in that situation again, that's why I left. And that's the whole story...."  
  
Omi had not said a word during the whole thing, he had simply listened to what Aya had told him, and even now he didn't know what to say to the older assassin.  
  
"Wow." Was all that he could think of saying that moment. Since it didn't look like Omi would say anything else anymore, Aya decided to get up and walk to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the food." With that he was out of the room and Omi heard his own room door close behind him.  
  
'Well that was...... interesting..... who'd have imagined that?' he thought as he turned back to his PC, deciding to write an e-mail to Nagi, asking him if they didn't want to meet later that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey...." Ken walked by the living room when he noticed Joji sitting on the couch, watching an anime.  
  
"Ken, are you sure I should be staying here?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"Of course, why not?! You said you have no other place to go." Ken answered, looking dazzled.  
  
"Well I think someone doesn't want me here...." Joji simply answered.  
  
"Oh don't mind about Yohji! And about Aya..... he'll come around." Ken answered, walking closer to the couch that Joji was sitting on.  
  
"No it's someone else.... never mind....."  
  
"Joji you're shaking! What happened?!" Ken looked down at the boy. He was really shaking, looking as if something had scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
"There was this man, he had really orange hair, and he said he would kill me if I stayed here..... I should really leave..... Ken he wasn't joking, and this is no dumb trick if you think that!" Ken looked a little confused at first, but when he heard *orange hair* he instantly knew that it could only be the German Schwarz that Joji was talking about. Since he didn't know what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind. Bend down and take the boy into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh it's ok..... I believe you, but don't worry he won't do anything to you here.... I promise...... shhhhhh......" slowly the shivering got less intense.  
  
"Thank you...." Joji was still not letting go of Kens shirt. His head against Kens chest.  
  
"Anytime..... hey about your room..... we have one vacant room here, but it's sort of being used as a storage right now and so we'd have to get all that stuff out of there and all and it's kind of late now..... would you mind sleeping on the couch for one night?" Ken decided it was best to change the subject so the younger boy wouldn't think about the Schwarz so much.  
  
Joji simply shook his head as an answer to Kens question.  
  
"He said if I came close to sensei he would kill me." Joji whispered so quietly, it was even hard to hear for Ken.  
  
"It's ok if he comes here again I'll protect you..... he won't harm you as long as I'm here." Ken told him without even thinking about what he was saying. Joji didn't answer, so Ken kept talking.  
  
"Why did Aya leave anyway?" he decided it was best to simply keep talking to him until he forgot about the Schwarz.  
  
"I don't know..... well actually I think it's my fault.... "  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"I did something that I now know I shouldn't have done....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again Aya heard a knock on his door.  
  
'What the hell is this? When did I become a people person?!' he thought as he got up to unlock his door.  
  
"What?" he asked, standing in front of it, not having unlocked it yet.  
  
"Please open the door.... I really need to talk to you...."  
  
"I don't see what you want to talk to me about.... we have nothing to discuss." He simply answered, already turning to go away from the door.  
  
"I wanted to apologize.... I know now that I shouldn't have done that three years ago, but please talk to me sensei!"  
  
Aya thought for a second, then decided to open the door.  
  
Only seconds later he found himself looking into Jojis face, which was a little red around the cheeks. Apparently he had cried a little while previous.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, still sounding cold as ice.  
  
"I'm sorry..... I did the wrong thing back then..... I should never have kissed you, I know that now, but loosing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me...."  
  
"What about your father? Does he know where you are?" Aya asked, trying to get Joji away from that subject. He had no intention of calling the past back into his mind.  
  
"No.... I haven't seen him for 3 years...."  
  
"Have you at least called him and talked to him?" Joji looked at the floor, turning a little red around the nose.  
  
"No I haven't talked to him either..... he would come and get me back right away!"  
  
"Goddamn right he would....." Aya grumbled to himself.  
  
"Please don't send me away now that I've finally found you sensei!" Joji looked at Aya with pleading eyes.  
  
"You should go back home Joji! You know that you're father is out of his mind because you left without a trace...." Aya tried to sound reasonable, but he sure didn't expect the reaction that came from the younger boy. Suddenly a tear started running down his cheek. Aya looked at him, his facial expression softening.  
  
"What happened Joji?"  
  
"Nothing..... really I'm sorry." He turned around and tried to run away, but Aya held his arm, forcing him to look into his face again.  
  
"Sure you start crying because of nothing now, do you?"  
  
"Father kicked me out telling me never to show myself at home again. He said I was abnormal and that I should leave since I wasn't his son anymore.... No I don't think he worries too much about me being gone." Aya looked at him in shock for a second, but caught himself right away.  
  
"Well ok you can stay..... I would like to read now, if you don't mind?!" he said, closing the door and locking it again before lying down on his bed, grabbing a book off a shelve.  
  
"Thank you...." Joji said as he left for the couch again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cool breeze blew into Ayas room. He really had no intention of reading right now, so he put the book aside and decided to simply lie on his bed for a little while.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he noticed a movement in the corner of his eyes. His hand automatically grabbed his Katana as he jumped up, facing the window.  
  
Schuldig chuckled.  
  
"Well and I thought I could surprise you....."  
  
"What do you want?" Aya was still holding his weapon up toward Schuldig.  
  
"Actually I had brought some Baileys and some Caipirinha and a few other drinks and I was wondering if you would empty them with me?!"  
  
"Not interested." Aya simply answered, letting down his Katana and letting himself fall onto the bed again, simply ignoring Schuldig.  
  
"Really? Oh come on one sip won't hurt...." Schuldig was grinning again, walking to Ayas closet.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aya shot a death glare at him as he opened the closet.  
  
"Of course the drinks are already in here! You didn't think I'd get them up here one by one, did you?!" he chuckled as he got out a bottle with green liquid in it.  
  
"Electric Lemonade?!" Schuldig smiled at him. Aya sighed.  
  
"Drink if you have to, but do it some place else! I don't want to drink with you.... find some other idiot who sacrifices himself..... After all you can drink by your se...." he didn't get any further. Schuldig had taken a sip and kissed Aya, the drink still in his mouth. Aya tried to pull away, but Schuldig didn't let him. He saw no other way but to swallow the drink.  
  
"Tastes good, huh?" Schuldig went over Ayas cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Guess so." There was no sense in lying to the German anyway since he could read his thoughts.  
  
"Right Kitten.... so why don't you finally tell me that you love me?" he was sitting on the desk, one leg crossed over the other, grinning at Aya.  
  
"Cause I don't..... now are you going to sit there all day long, drinking in my room or are you gonna give me some too?" he tried to sound bored.  
  
"I thought you didn't want any?!" Schuldig chuckled.  
  
"I don't but if you're gonna force me into drinking anyway I might as well drink myself." He looked out the window.  
  
"Hehe well if you want some you can get it yourself...." Schuldig leaned back with his bottle.  
  
"Fauler Sack.(1)" Aya hissed at him as he got up to get himself a bottle. Schuldig laughed.  
  
"Good one Kitten."  
  
"If you already want me to drink with you the least you could do is get the friggin drink...." Aya grabbed a bottle of Rum and went back to the bed.  
  
"Oh I feel sooo sorry for you..... want me to make it up to you?! Hehe." He slid down and went towards the bed, leaned down and kissed Aya. Aya waited a second before pushing him back and grinning at him.  
  
"Don't even try..... you came to drink and that's all were gonna do." With that he set the bottle at his lips and started drinking.  
  
Schuldig couldn't help but stare. It was fascinating, Aya was fascinating him. The way he closed his eyes to drink, how little sweat drops were forming on his forehead, how his Adam`s apple went up and down with every sip he took. Schuldig didn't notice that Aya had already put down the, now half empty, bottle already and was grinning at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, ripping Schuldig out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the present situation. Quickly he let his fingers run over his chin. He was relieved to find no drool.  
  
"Nothing...... you look pretty..... damn sexy hehe." He grinned at Aya and to his surprise the Weiß grinned back. One little peak into his thoughts made it clear why. He wasn't the drinking person at all and that half a bottle of rum straight down had really messed him up quite a bit! Schuldig knew that he should have left and let Aya sleep it out if he was a nice person, but on the other hand, when had Schuldig become a nice person.  
  
/Nah it's waaay more interesting to find out what the Kitten does and says when he's drunk. After all, who knows when he'll be drunk the next time! Hehe/  
  
He sat down next to Aya, pulling him halfway onto his lap, which was quite a task since the Weiß leader wasn't really moving too much out of his own will.  
  
"Aren't you happy I came to drink with you?" Schuldig smirked at him.  
  
"Not really." Aya shrugged.  
  
"You clearly haven't had enough yet." Schuldig chuckled, holding his bottle to Aya's lips and letting the other assassin drink until he pushed it away.  
  
"How bout now?" Schuldig asked, still smirking as before.  
  
"Nah..... bud I'm nod drunganway." Aya lulled, he was drunk, drunk badly, he simply didn't know it.  
  
"Sure you're not. I guess you can take a lot more......" Schuldig grinned his Schuldig grin.  
  
"Goddamn righ ju ar! I gan dring a looooood mor!"  
  
Schuldig simply bend down and started kissing Aya, who didn't put up any protest, due to the fact that he was drunk as never before.  
  
As Schuldig pulled away again, Aya smiled at him, his eyes focusing on a point at the sealing.  
  
Again Schuldig kissed Aya, this time pushing him into the sheets of his bed, already unbuttoning Ayas shirt.  
  
"I love you." Aya suddenly said. Schuldig stopped. Had he just heard right or was the alcohol already going to his mind?! No he was sure he had heard Aya say that he loved him! And it was not in Ayas thoughts. Those words had really crossed his lips! Suddenly Schuldig felt guilty about taking advantage of the situation. He grinned to himself.  
  
/Since when did I become so nice to not take advantage of such a wonderful situation?!/ he thought to himself as he undressed Aya to his boxer shorts and pulled back the covers of his bed, only to pull them back over Aya after lying him down.  
  
"You're really drunk you should sleep....." before Aya knew what was happening Schuldig had kissed him once more and left threw the window. The next thing Aya knew his eyes had closed and he was falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stepped outside to bring out the garbage before he went to bed, when he noticed someone leaning against one of the trashcans.  
  
"Get lost Mastermind!"  
  
"Why so unfriendly? Still holding a grudge cause Abyssinian is mine?" he grinned his Schuldig grin at Ken.  
  
"He is not! He'll never be yours!" Ken had said that instinctively without thinking about it before he said it.  
  
"Care to bet on that?" Schuldig grinned back. Ken simply looked at the floor.  
  
"But I can tell that you like that boy..... what was his name again? Joji?" Schuldig was looking at his fingernails, looking as if he didn't give a damn and was totally bored by the conversation, only the way his eyes glimmered showed that he was quite amused by the reaction Ken had showed.  
  
"If you hurt him I'm going to kill you Mastermind!" Ken started but Schuldig interrupted him.  
  
"My, my Siberian! Who said anything about killing him! I was actually going to make the suggestion, that if you keep him away from my Kitten I'm not going to harm him at all..... it's all up to you now...." Schuldig turned and jumped onto the next roof.  
  
'That's easy said, but not done what the hell does he think I'm supposed to do?!' Ken thought.  
  
/Now that's an easy one Siberian! Win him for yourself and you won't have any problem. After all I know that you want him...... it's all there in your thoughts..... and your thoughts are an open book to me! Remember, if he stays away from my Kitten he's going to be fine, if he only as much as tries to hit on him, it's his funeral. See you round Siberian!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The light flickered on in the kitchen and Joji turned to see who had gone into it.  
  
"Sorry bout that! You want some food too?" Omis blond hair was the only thing that was seen of the boy as he leaned into the fridge to see what they still had that could be considered food, therefore eatable.  
  
"Sure what do you have?" Joji answered.  
  
"Well I think we still have some bread and cheese if I'm not mistaken and it looks like we have some left over sushi too!"  
  
"Sounds good." Joji got up and sat down at the kitchen table as Omi brought the food from the fridge and sat down opposite of him.  
  
"So how'd you like it over here so far?" Omi started the conversation as he handed Joji some bread.  
  
"You guys are great I mean I don't know many, as in nobody, that would take me in like that! I had to pretty much work off all my stays for the last 2 Years it's kind of good to know that I don't have to worry if I'm gonna have to sleep on the street this night. Of course I'll help in the shop and so on! But that comes natural, doesn't it?!" Joji added quickly.  
  
"Yea sure. But I don't think it comes that naturally.... I mean Yohji's been living here for I don't know how long and he doesn't help in the shop either. All he does all day long is flirt with the girls in the flower shop! Of course even that's help, after all that way the rest of us don't have to bother with them." Omi grinned, Joji smiled back.  
  
"Thanks this is really too great of you guys."  
  
"I heard you talked to Aya." Omi suddenly changed the subject.  
  
"Yea." Joji turned a little red around the nose.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I apologized."  
  
"Did he accept?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good." Omi looked at his food again, not saying another word. To his surprise Joji started the conversation again.  
  
"Omi-kun? Do you think he'll forgive me..... I mean not simply say it but really forgive me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, we'll have to see, ne?"  
  
"Guess so....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi opened the door to his room and sat down at his PC. Quickly he checked his e-mails noticing that he had one from Nagi. He opened it and was astonished that his Koi had only written him a few sentences.  
  
*Call me as soon as you read this! It's important! Love you.*  
  
Omi grabbed the phone and dialed Nagi's number. The Schwarz answered almost immediately.  
  
+Yes!?+  
  
"Nagi-chan it's me Omi.... I just read your mail, what's the matter?"  
  
+Omittchi!+ he sighed in relieve, but his voice got serious again only seconds later.  
  
+You have to watch out! Crawford doesn't want us seeing each other again! He told me I should kill you, but I refused. Now he said he would send Farfarello! Omi-chan you have to watch out! He's dangerous! And no one but Schuldig has him halfway under control! Not even Crawford! If he tells him it's ok to kill you all he'll do it! You have to get away from there Omittchi! And I mean fast.+  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Omi couldn't believe what Nagi had just told him.  
  
+No, please Omi leave! I don't want anything happening to you! I don't know when Crawford's going to send him, but when he does it's trouble big time!+  
  
"I'm staying. I'm safe here with the rest of Weiß. I'd be far more dangerous alone."  
  
+Well if you insist, just don't let anything happen to you, ok!? And if Farfi shows up, call me! If I have to I'll protect you with my life.+  
  
Omi didn't know what to say. But before he could decide on anything Nagi started talking again.  
  
+I think someone's coming here I gotta hang up. Love you.+  
  
"Love you too."  
  
+Bye.+  
  
With that Nagi hung up, Omi simply sat on his bed, unsure what to think or do now. He thought he should tell Aya, but he hadn't seen the older assassin for some time now and if he was sleeping, Omi didn't want to be the one to wake him. Still he couldn't simply leave it at that. He decided to tell Aya anyway. He got up from his bed and went to the Weiß leaders room.  
  
'At least he already knows of me and Nagi or this one would be hard to explain..... '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Aya woke up the first thing he noticed was a terrible headache. He turned and to his surprise there were some Aspirin, a glass of water and a letter on the table next to his bed. First he took the Aspirin, then the letter. He decided he needed a shower. He left for the bathroom, taking the letter with him, only minutes after he had closed the bathroom door, Omi had knocked at his room door, Aya didn't notice. He had let the water run into the tub and was getting undressed. As he monitored his thoughts he was almost astonished not to find Schuldigs presence in them.  
  
'Must still think I'm sleeping..... geesh I can't remember anything!' he thought as he let himself slide into the warm water of the bathtub. As he sat down he opened the letter and began reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (2)  
  
Du bist wirklich eiskalt  
  
Darum geht's dir gut  
  
Hass ist deine Attitüde  
  
Ständig kocht dein Blut  
  
Alles muss man dir erklären  
  
Weil du von Liebe gar nichts weißt  
  
Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal  
  
Was das Wort Liebe heisst!  
  
Deine Gewalt ist nur ein stummer Schrei nach Liebe  
  
Deine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit  
  
Du hast nie gelernt dich richtig zu verlieben  
  
Und deine Eltern hatten niemals für dich zeit!  
  
Warum hast du Angst vorm Streicheln?  
  
Was soll all der Terz?  
  
Unterm Lorbeer Kranz mit Eichen  
  
Weiß ich schlägt dein Herz  
  
Und Romantik ist für dich  
  
Nicht bloss graue Theorie  
  
Zwischen Blumen und Aufträgen  
  
Hörst du Kuschelrock CD's.  
  
Deine Gewalt ist nur ein stummer Schrei nach Liebe  
  
Deine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit  
  
Du hast nie gelernt dich richtig zu verlieben  
  
Und deine Eltern hatten niemals für dich zeit!  
  
Weil du glaubst, dass andere sich nicht für dich interessieren,  
  
Weil du schiss vorm Schmusen hast  
  
Stößt du mich immer weg.  
  
Du musst deinen Selbsthass nicht auf Andere projizieren  
  
Damit keiner merkt wie schlecht es dir doch wirklich geht.  
  
Deine Gewalt ist nur ein stummer Schrei nach Liebe  
  
Deine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit  
  
Du hast nie gelernt dich richtig zu verlieben  
  
Und deine Schwester die hat niemals für dich zeit!  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
Aber keine Sorge ich werde dir das Lieben noch beibringen hehe. (3)*  
  
Aya let the letter sink down.  
  
'I'm sure you will..... but I don't know if I would tell you that.... after all we are enemies, even if we are all simply a shade of gray as you say.....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had been sitting in the bathtub for the last few hours and finally his head was starting to clear. This terrible headache he had slowly faded away and he decided that it was time to get out of the tub.  
  
He dried himself off and got dressed. As he left the bathroom he decided that he wanted to go visit his sister again. Since it was closer he went out the back way, not going by his room anymore.  
  
He walked to the hospital and soon found himself in front of Aya-chan's room. He pressed down the doorknob and entered the room. It always struck him when he came here. Everything was sterile and white. He put the orchid he had brought for his sister down on her night table, pulling up a chair to sit down next to her bed.  
  
"Hey Aya." it felt strange to say that name to her.  
  
"How are you doing? Things with me have been going strange ways..... I love someone I should be hating and Joji came back. You remember Joji, don't you? You know the *nerve wrecking spoiled brat*. Anyways his father kicked him out and he's living at our place now. Ken offered him to stay. And then Omi told me that he's in love with Nagi! That's another one of our enemies, but if he's happy then he can't be blamed, right? On the other hand I'm sort of happy too, even though I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it! It's all so complicated..... still I wish you would wake up.... open your eyes and talk to me.... at least tell me that you don't mind me being with Schuldig...." Aya paused for a second. Suddenly he stood up and left for the door.  
  
"I'll come back and visit you again soon......"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford let the straightjacket fall to the ground. Farfarello looked around, not sure what to do with the sudden freedom. Then again he was astonished that Crawford himself had come down. Usually the only person that came to visit him or let him out was Schuldig.  
  
"Farfarello..... what would you say to a little exercise? Go and have some fun....." Crawford opened the door and motioned for Farfi to go by him, but the Irishman didn't budge.  
  
"Where's the catch?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"There is none. You can go and kill the kittens..... I only want you to kill Bombay, but if you like you can kill any of the others on top of that. Simply have fun!"  
  
"Hmmm.... is that why you let me out?" Farfarello looked Crawford straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok....." he chuckled as he left the building, heading for the *Kitten in the House*.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Insult - Bad way to say someone is lazy.  
  
(2) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
You are really ice-cold That's why you're doing so well Hatred is your majoring Your blood is boiling all the time Everything has to be explained to you Because you know nothing of love Probably not even What the word love means  
  
Your brutality is only a silent call for love Your "Knight's boots" yearn for tenderness You have never learned to fall in love correctly And your parents never had any time for you!  
  
Why are you scared of being petted? What's all that about? I know that under the bay leaf wreath with oaks Your heart is beating And romance is for you Not only gray theory Between flowers and missions You listen to soft rock cd's  
  
Your brutality is only a silent call for love Your "Knight's boots" yearn for tenderness You have never learned to fall in love correctly And your parents never had any time for you!  
  
Because you think that others aren't interested in anything that concerns you Because you're scared of cuddling You always push me away. You don't have to project your self hatred onto others So that no one notices how bad you really feel.  
  
Your brutality is only a silent call for love Your "Knight's boots" yearn for tenderness You have never learned to fall in love correctly And your sister never has any time for you!  
  
(3) But don't worry I will show you how to love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Yay I actually managed to finish! This time it's really long cause I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks since I'm going to fly to the USA again on Saturday!  
  
I would still be extremely happy if you would review and tell me what you think cause like you all know..... I think my story sucks.  
  
Oh and I'm still looking for someone for Yohji...... doesn't anybody out there like him enough to give me some person (male or female) to pair him up with? Cause I don't really want to start a crossover here..... and it's always sooooo damn hard to think of some character myself so can't anybody help me out here?! *looks around with pleading eyes*  
  
Bye!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
we're not alone - Well I am German and live in Germany so I guess that makes me sort of good in German *smiles* And thanks very much for the compliment! ----^--@  
  
Angry Blood Sister - Actually I know that Crawford isn't REALLY that way I simply need him to be like that in this fic cause otherwise my second ending's gonna crash! And since I don't want that to happen he's gotta be a real ass. Well now you know their history..... hope you still like my fic! ----^--@  
  
XKohakuX - Well actually I'm gonna give them both! A happy and a sad ending, but don't worry I'm gonna say when the sad ending starts! I'm gonna end the story with a happy ending and I'm gonna write all the songs down that I used in the fic and all and then I'm going to write that you can either leave it at that or if you want to know the real ending that I have planned then there's two more Chappies coming. And thanks for the compliment! ----^--@  
  
Anna Hibiki - Well then you don't have to worry cause I'm not too much of a fan of Aya/Ken and I *shudders* would never in my entire life write a Yohji/Omi fic! Well yea that was sort of the catch on the guy, and now I told you what he had with Aya, but don't worry he's not going to start anything with Aya cause my favorite pairing is Aya/Schuldig and it's gonna stay that for ever *grins* And thanks so much for the compliment! ----^--@  
  
skrya - Yea well in the past time it's gotten to be about 39 Chappies, maybe I'll find another song to make it a round number *grins* Well you found out what Aya told Schuldig, next Chappie Farfis gonna have a scene and you'll have to wait and see how that ends..... *grins evil Schuldig grin* ----^--@  
  
Misura - Thanks so much for the compliments! Well about Joji.... actually I found that name in my Japanese dictionary! It means as much as 'Flirt' and I sort of liked the name that's the mayor reason why he got it. Actually I only thought about the similarity those to names have while I was writing the fic already! Well right now Joji is simply a confused, kicked out from home teenager, but what I'll make of him..... you don't know, I don't know.... we'll simply both have to see *grins* ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe glad you like Joji *grins* actually I am going to let him be Kens boyfriend.... see I have a buddy who's like 17 and the oldest he's gone in boyfriends is like 26! So I think I can have a 15 (he's almost 16 anyway) and 18 year old date, nicht? *smile* hehe actually those two know each other quite well *grins* but you found that up waaaay at the beginning of the Chappie so I don't suppose I have to say all that again *grins* I just simply never like what I write..... don't know why.... sometimes the only reason I sit down and write more is because of you guys who review this! *smiles* Yay you wrote a fic? Can I read? If you don't put it on Fanfiction.net, please send it to me! I'd really like to read it! Actually my Mom knew where Waldheim is! Hey you know if you want to we can phone some time! I can call all over Germany on Saturdays and Sundays for free! Maybe we can chat sometime and if we get along we could phone if you like.... (sorry if I'm being too personal here tell me!) PS: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Weltmeistertitel! *grins* ----^--@  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx - Well I did say what the payment was way in the beginning. And like I said *smiles* I know that Crawford isn't really that way, but I need him to be really evil like this in the fic otherwise the ending won't work out. But Joji is actually one of the least dangerous people in this fic *smiles* anyway now he at least has a past so maybe he won't be that scary anymore to you! ----^--@  
  
yaumi - Thanks for the compliment! I'm happy you reviewed the last Chappie and hope that you tell me what you think this time too! Hmm never played that is it any good? ----^--@ 


	17. Küss mich

'Küss mich'  
  
Omi had been looking for Aya for the past hour and a half.  
  
'Why isn't he here? Why, of all the times, now???' he thought to himself as he entered the kitchen for the 10th time.  
  
"Ken has Aya showed up?" he looked over to Ken, who was sitting at the table and seemed to be in a conversation with Joji.  
  
"Sorry Omi.... haven't seen him, why are you so anxious to talk to him anyway."  
  
"Sorry can't tell.... but it's urgent and really important!" with that Omi left the kitchen again and walked back to his room.  
  
Shortly before his door he heard a door slam downstairs and a scream that sounded a lot as if it had come from Joji. Instinctly he ran into his room, grabbed a few of his darts and rushed down the stairs.  
  
As soon as he saw the kitchen door the first thing he noticed was that it was closed and a totally pale Joji was standing in front of it. It looked like the boy had had the worst shock in his life! Some extremely loud crashing noises and a few painful moans from Ken brought him back into reality and he ran by Joji, ripping open the door, only to freeze in it a few seconds later. Ken was lying in the shatters of one of the glass cabinets, covered with blood and Farfarello was grinning madly. Without thinking any further he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed 3 of his darts and threw them towards Farfarello, hitting him directly into the neck with one.  
  
"Hehe....." to Omi's shock the Irishman simply pulled out the dart and licked his own blood off.  
  
"Yum..." he grinned at Omi as he started walking towards him, one of his daggers in his hand. Omi managed to jump aside in the last second as Farfarello came rushing at him, grinning like a lunatic.  
  
All that went through Omi's mind was. 'It's over now.... But why did he come so soon? I didn't even have time to tell Nagi! Aya why aren't you here? Please, I need help.....'  
  
The next thing he knew, Berserker had grabbed his neck and was pulling him up.  
  
He kicked and tried to loosen the grip on his neck, but there was nothing that little Omittchi could possibly do against such a strong enemy. Tears started running down his face. Why was he so weak? This would never happen to Aya, why to him? Again he called for Aya in his thoughts, already giving up the hope of living on, when suddenly he fell to the floor.  
  
Farfarello had let go more out of reflex than pain, when he felt something cut his back.  
  
The first thing Omi thought was that Aya had actually come and saved him, but instead of Aya, Ken was standing behind Farfarello. Ken without his Bugnuks. He had improvised with 4 knives between his fingers and was trying his best to fight off Farfarello and pull the Irishman's attention towards himself, rather than Omi, who was lying helplessly on the ground.  
  
After a little while the loss of oxygen and the fact that he had struggled so much mad him pass out, only a few seconds before Aya stormed in, his Katana pulled and crying "Shi-ne!!!" as he let it hit down hard onto Farfarello, who managed to escape certain death by dodging to the side.  
  
When Omi woke up, not more than 10 minutes after, he noticed that he was still alive, that Aya had come and was now helping Ken, that the situation was hopeless and that Nagi had told him to call him right away if Farfarello was threatening to show up and the fact that the phone was lying directly next to him. Quickly he grabbed it and started dialing Nagi's number.  
  
Nagi answered the phone right away.  
  
"Farfarello....." that was all that Omi managed to say before he fainted again.  
  
Nagi first looked confused, than his expression turned into one of complete horror. Crawford had send Farfarello! Without another thought Nagi left the Schwarz apartment in an instant and ran towards the Kitten in the House. He would save Omi, even if it would cost him his life. Farfarello of course couldn't harm him, but still helping the enemy would mean certain death. He didn't give a damn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig was walking over a couple of housetops when he noticed some extremely loud thoughts. He concentrated on hearing what they were about.  
  
*Kill, I've got to kill him to save him..... I don't care about myself as long as he lives and even if I have to kill him for it....* Schuldig grinned.  
  
/I wonder what that's all about, the person sounded pissed, he was thinking all in riddles. Strange I get the feeling I know that voice from somewhere..../  
  
Suddenly he expression changed.  
  
/Fuck! That was Nagi, that must mean that Farfarello..... oh shit!/ he searched for the presence of his Koi for a second and found Aya almost in an instant. The Weiß' thoughts made it clear that he had been right about Farfarello and also that the situation didn't look to well for the two Weiß. Immediately he turned and started running towards the fight.  
  
Since he hadn't gone far anyway he was back at the Kitten in the House in an instant.  
  
/Farfarello...../ the Irishman looked around, but didn't see Schuldig. Of course not the other Schwarz was on the roof. He didn't want to let the Kittens know that he was helping them unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
'Mission.' was all he got back from Farfarello.  
  
/Well I order you to stop now..../  
  
'Mission from Crawford....'  
  
/Leave./  
  
'No.'  
  
/Now!/  
  
'Make me.' Schuldig sighed.  
  
The next thing Farfarello knew his head was pulled aside and he heard Schuldigs voice whisper into his ear.  
  
"Leave or you die.... and this is an order by me...."  
  
Farfarello responded by nodding. Schuldig let go of him and he left with the other Schwarz. They hadn't come far when a large piece of wall came flying towards them.  
  
"NAGI STOP!!!" Schuldig called, but Nagi didn't react.  
  
'Never, he killed Omi!!! Now he'll die for doing that.'  
  
/Stop it he didn't kill Bombay! Nagi stop now before you do something you'll regret..... but don't go in the front way, wait till they brought Bombay to his room then you can go see him..../ again a wall flew at them and Schuldig had already feared he hadn't come through with his speech when Nagi finally responded.  
  
'Is he really ok? Schuldig don't you dare lie to me...'  
  
/I've never lied, Nagi..../ Schuldig sounded a little insulted.  
  
'Thank you.' with that Nagi left. Schuldig started walking again.  
  
"Let's get going I have something else to do today than bring you home...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nagi had not been waiting next to Omi's window for long when Ken brought him upstairs. He floated a little to the side so the Weiß couldn't see him through the window.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, even though it had only been a few minutes, until the door closed and Ken had left the room. Without waiting another second he opened the window and floated into the room.  
  
"Omittchi?" he whispered as he moved closer to the bed.  
  
"Nagi?" Omi immediately opened his eyes and looked at his Koi. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Shhh Omi-chan it's ok.... I'm here with you don't cry....." Nagi bend down and hugged his Boyfriend, then softly wiped away a tear.  
  
"He came and Aya wasn't here and he attacked Ken and then he almost killed me if Ken hadn't saved me and Aya hadn't come...." his voice gave up and he started shaking again. Nagi went underneath the covers with him and snuggled towards Omi.  
  
"But he's gone now.... everything will be alright..... he won't hurt you anymore.... " he leaned over and kissed Omi, who gave into the kiss after a few seconds.  
  
After parting again Nagi leaned his head on Omi's chest and began grinning as he looked up to him.  
  
"Smile.... it looks a lot better than those tears on you....." at first Omi looked a little confused, but then suddenly a smile spread on his face.  
  
"Better?" he asked, his voice still shaking a little bit, due to the crying he had done moments before.  
  
"Better." Nagi agreed, snuggling closer towards Omi who took him into his arms.  
  
"I love you Omittchi." Nagi whispered into Omi's ear.  
  
"Love you too." Omi whispered back, leaning over Nagi to kiss him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After helping Aya to his room, Ken came back downstairs and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. He twitched when he felt someone sit down next to him. Immediately he opened them, only to find himself gazing into dark blue ones.  
  
"Gosh you scared the hell out of me...." he sighed as he let himself sink back into the pillows.  
  
"Sorry.... Who was that?" he looked at him, making clear that he was not asking this as a question that he could or could not answer, but as a request.  
  
"Who?" Ken played dumb, but felt stupid the next second.... after all Joji wasn't some dumb 5 year old anymore.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about.... look I'll get you some bandages so you can put them over those wounds and then you'll tell me what that was all about.... and please don't lie to me...." he looked down at Ken and all Ken could do was nod.  
  
After a few minutes Joji came back, a few bandages in his hand.  
  
"Want to put them on yourself or want me to put them on and you'll just talk."  
  
"That's ok I'll get it done myself...." he took off his shirt, looked at what was left of it, threw it into a corner and shrugged. Which he regretted only seconds later, since he had a few cuts that were pretty deep and the shrugging had hurt badly.  
  
"Now who was that?" Joji wasn't about to let loose on that one. Ken sighed as he let himself sink onto the couch next to the redhead.  
  
"That was Berserker." Joji's expression made clear that he didn't think that that was quite enough information.  
  
"And what did he want?"  
  
"He bloody wanted to kill us that's what he wanted! Didn't look like he came over for a cup of tee, now did it?..... Sorry." He saw the hurt expression on Joji's face and immediately felt sorry for the harsh words he had just thrown into the younger ones face. He himself was sort of struggling with the bandages he was trying to wrap around his wounds.  
  
"Shit!" he whispered. Suddenly Joji grabbed the bandages out of his hand and started wrapping them around his wounds.  
  
"Now tell me what that was about." The younger boy demanded.  
  
"Well you see that person was sort of mad at us for something we did and so he wanted to get back at us...." *So not believing this* was all that Jojis expression said.  
  
"Look I can't tell you the truth...." Ken looked at the floor.  
  
"You're assassins." Joji didn't even look up from the wound he was fixing while Ken twitched.  
  
"How did you know?" he turned to face Joji, who was finished with the wounds on his back and had now started on the big wound on his arm.  
  
"Omi let me use this PC here and I was sitting at it when I saw a strange file that was password secured. Anyway it was called 'Aya' and I couldn't help my curiosity and looked at it...." Joji was interrupted by Ken.  
  
"How the hell did you get through the password?" he was totally surprised.  
  
"Well.... basically that was easy I mean it's not like I've never hacked before in my life....." again he was interrupted by Ken.  
  
"And you stayed? Even after you found out that we were assassins? And didn't even call the police or anything?!" Ken looked at him and all he did was look at the floor.  
  
"Why should I? You were the only people who took me in like this, I would rather die than tell the police about you." He answered in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Well since you know that already anyway, that was Berserker from another assassin group called Schwarz, were Weiß you know, and I guess he was send here by Oracle, the leader of Schwarz."  
  
"Who's the leader of Weiß?" Joji had completely finished fixing Ken's wounds and was leaning back into the couch now.  
  
"Aya."  
  
"Oh...... Ken?" he started again.  
  
"Yea?" Ken looked at him.  
  
"Do you like Aya?"  
  
"Yes, but he already has someone and so he's out of reach anyway."  
  
"I know..... " the next thing Ken knew, Joji had leaned against his shoulder and fallen asleep.  
  
He smiled down at the boy.  
  
'I guess Mastermind was right..... I really seem to like this kid, there's just something about him...... I wonder if he ever got over Aya......'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldig decided to walk up the stairs from the basement to the apartment.  
  
As he finally opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Crawford sitting at the table, reading some American newspaper.  
  
"Why did you interfere?!" his voice was merely a whisper, which made it quite frightening. Not so to Schuldig.  
  
"Well in case you didn't notice..... Braddy-Boy..... I saved Farfarello. As if you didn't know that Nagi would kill him if he killed Bombay."  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to disobey my orders. Or make others disobey them in this case."  
  
"And what would you have done? Let Nagi kill Farfarello and then punish him for doing so? Doesn't it sound stupid, even in your ears?" Schuldig hissed.  
  
"Still that's my decision! I am the leader of Schwarz if I tell you to jump out of this window right now you have to do that." Crawford took out a cup and poured coffee into it.  
  
"Crawford, in case you haven't noticed yet..... I don't have to do anything you say. If I choose to I can do as you tell me, but I don't have to. And now I want to go see how my kitten is doing....." Schuldig turned to leave out of the door. Suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound and felt some warm splatters on his face. He looked at the shattered mug do his feet and the brown liquid running down the door.  
  
"Daneben...." (1) with that he closed the door and left Crawford alone in the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ran how are you?" Schuldig looked down at the Weiß with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Schuldig? What the hell are you doing here?" Aya didn't even bother to open his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I was concerned about how you were feeling.... well since you seem to be in such a good condition that you can insult me I might as well leave....." without knowing why Aya stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of Schuldigs Jacket.  
  
"No..... stay." He whispered so quietly that Schuldig had trouble understanding the words.  
  
Schuldig smiled. Not a grin like he usually did, but a real smile. He sat down next to Aya on the side of the bed and started to run one hand through Aya's hair absentmindedly.  
  
"You know you've changed quite a bit kitten...." he suddenly said. Aya looked at him.  
  
"So have you." Was all that Schuldig got for an answer. Suddenly the Schwarz started laughing quietly.  
  
"What are you laughing about now?"  
  
"You.... me...."  
  
"Don't speak in riddles."  
  
"The fact that we changed each other.... it's sort of funny. I've had so many boyfriends before you and none of them manage to change me, not even a bit. And then you come along and do what no one else could without any effort."  
  
"You haven't changed much...."  
  
"If I hadn't changed much I would be totally using this situation to get you into bed now."  
  
"Oh." Aya turned away. Schuldig looked around the room.  
  
"But don't think you've changed me too much.... after all I am still Schuldig." He grinned down at Aya. His typical *Schuldig grin* on his lips again.  
  
"I know.... now you only have manners...." Aya started, but Schuldig didn't let him get far. He pushed Aya into the mattress and kissed him hard. After a few minutes he pulled back, still grinning.  
  
"You so sure about the manners deal?" he breathed into Aya's ear then got up.  
  
"Well anyway I've got to get going..... I'll be back soon." He answered Ayas unasked question.  
  
"Ok....." he turned to the side and suddenly Schuldig saw a huge red stain in the white sheets.  
  
"What the....?" he looked closer and turned a little pale.  
  
"Aya you're bleeding! And I don't mean a small cut!" Aya didn't react. He turned Aya so he could look into his face and saw that he had passed out and was completely pale.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Schuldig grabbed some sheets and wrapped Aya into them, took him onto his arms and left the room through the window to get Aya to the hospital as fast as he possibly could.  
  
/Crawford I swear you are going to pay for this!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yohji had been walking around for the past couple of hours. He didn't want to be around either of his team mates, not even Ken, and especially not around Joji. Who did this kid think he was? Show up and steel his Ken away from him, just like that! He let himself fall onto a park bench, not noticing the other person sitting on it, reading a book.  
  
"Stupid brat.... comes budging in and expects everybody to be happy about his showing up....puh...."  
  
"Look I don't care if you sit there or not..... just shut up some people come here to have peace and quiet....."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You of course.... your blabbering is getting on my nerves...."  
  
Yohji looked at the man sitting on the other side of the bench. He had white hair and ice blue eyes. Also he had a golden earring in his right ear and a golden ring around his left upper arm. He was wearing a see-through net shirt that didn't go over the stomached, a red vest over it and some black, relatively tight pants.  
  
"Am I some kind of an attraction or something? I don't think so, so would you please stop staring at me as if I was some rear animal in the zoo....."  
  
"I am not staring!" Yohji answered, slightly mad at the arrogance that was swinging in this boys voice as he talked to him.  
  
"You were too....." Suddenly Yohji's phone started ringing.  
  
"Yes?" he answered, sounding very unfriendly.  
  
"You know if you hiss at everyone that calls you like that, people will stop calling you....." the boy said, Yohji simply ignored him.  
  
"You have got to be yoking me!..... No you're seriously telling me that Berserker showed up?!...... A Schwarz in our apartment?!.... It's Aya you don't have to worry..... You told Joji WHAT?!?!..... Ok Ken I'll be home in a short while." He hung up. And left without another look towards the other man who had begun to listen carefully when he heard *Schwarz*.  
  
'Hmmm interesting..... very interesting..... I wonder if that's the Schwarz I think it is..... well I guess I'll have to find out.....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yohji opened the front door and went inside, looking one last time at the big white dog that seemed to have followed him, then closed it after himself. The dog sat down at the corner.  
  
After about another hour and a half Ken and Joji left the house.  
  
"Hey Ken......?"  
  
"Yea?!"  
  
"I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling that dog there is following us."  
  
"Don't be silly! It's a dog it can't follow us..... I know, but I still have that strange feeling....."  
  
Ken smiled and put an arm around Joji's shoulders.  
  
"Calm down it's not like Aya's gonna death-glare you all day long. Believe me he'll forgive you eventually, maybe he already has. You won't know unless you talk to him and it's only proper to visit someone and see how he's doing when he's in the hospital. At least Omi told us that he's fine.... though I kind of wonder from where he knows it...."  
  
"What was the hospital called again?"  
  
"St. Anna."  
  
Suddenly the dog ran by them and around the next corner.  
  
"Strange dog." Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
The dog sat down at the corner to the hospital when Schuldig left out of it.  
  
The dog started walking towards him, but Schuldig was already around the next corner and it seemed as if the Schwarz had vanished. Suddenly the dog jumped aside when it heard a voice behind itself.  
  
"Hello Kiyoshi.... haven't seen you in a while....." Schuldig was standing behind him grinning.  
  
"So true Schuldig...." the dog was gone. In its place a white haired man with ice blue eyes was standing opposite to Schuldig.  
  
"Still doing your changing? And I'm no bastard....."  
  
"Still doing your mind reading?" Kiyoshi said, instead of an answer. Schuldig merely grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I mean you can't tell me you came here only to have a go at me and leave again?" this time it was Kiyoshi who grinned.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I moved here and when I was sitting in the park, just today, I was interrupted from reading a book by some guy and he got a phone call saying something about Schwarz and I thought it would be kind of interesting to see what's become of you....."  
  
"So it was merely a coincidence that you found me if I understand this right?!" Schuldig didn't believe Kiyoshi one bit.  
  
"You still look good..... very good....." Kiyoshi didn't even bother to answer Schuldig.  
  
"I know..... forget it Kiyoshi, it's over...." suddenly Kiyoshi leaned over and kissed Schuldig. The Schwarz stood there motionless.  
  
"Oh come on I mean the fact that you had a boyfriend was never a problem now, was it?" he grinned at the Schwarz, but Schuldig didn't grin back.  
  
"Give it up...."  
  
"Oh yea right now you're Mr. I'm-all-loyal-to-my-boyfriends..... as if! Don't you remember when you were dating Tochi? We still had a lot of fun, didn't we? We still can, I forgive you that you left me for Schwarz....." again Kiyoshi caught Schuldigs lips with his, but this time he the Schwarz pushed him away. He stumbled back and a house wall stopped him. Confused he looked at the older man.  
  
"That's been 6 Years..... didn't people tell you not to live in the past?!" Schuldig looked at him, an expression as cold as ice.  
  
"Since when did you become all Goody-Good....." the next thing Kiyoshi knew his head flew to the side and his cheek was burning. He covered it with his hand. He couldn't believe it. Schuldig had hit him across the face and was now leaving him without another word. He sacked down against the wall he was leaning against anyway.  
  
'Bastard.....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya opened his eyes and looked around. Was this a nightmare? He was in a room that looked exactly like Aya-chans. He heard peeping noises and when he lifted his arm he noticed that he was attached to the machines next to his bed. Before he could think any further about it the door opened and a doctor came in.  
  
"Ah Mr. Fujimiya you're awake. That's good.... if you feel ok by tonight we'll let you go home, if not you'll just stay till tomorrow morning, is that fine with you?"  
  
Aya only nodded.  
  
"That's good..... oh yes and the man that brought you in told me to give you this." He handed Aya a letter. It wasn't a big guess to find out who had brought him in and left the letter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem.... anyway you just stay still for some time and then later on I'll run some tests with you and we can figure out when you'll be leaving the hospital." The doctor smiled as he left the room.  
  
Aya looked at the letter in his hand for a second, then smiled, opened it and started reading.  
  
*Liebster Abyssinian, (2)  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wie du heißt.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, was du treibst.  
  
Kann nicht mehr schlafen, kann nichts mehr essen.  
  
Ich bin von deinem Anblick besessen.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wie du fühlst.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wann du liebst.  
  
Durch das Schlüsselloch werd ich mich schleichen,  
  
um in deine Seele zu beissen.  
  
Mein Geist schwebt über dir,  
  
du kannst mich retten mit nem Kuss von dir.  
  
Küss mich, Küss mich.  
  
Küss mich nur einmal.  
  
Küss mich, küss mich.  
  
Küss mich nur einmal.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wie du schläfst.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wie du gibst.  
  
Meine Säfte bringst du zum kochen,  
  
ich komm auf allen Vieren gekrochen.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wie du riechst.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, wann du lügst.  
  
Durch die Wände werd ich mich rächen,  
  
um mich in dir einzubetten.  
  
Mein Geist schwebt über dir,  
  
du kannst mich retten mit nem Kuss von dir.  
  
Küss mich, Küss mich.  
  
Küss mich nur einmal.  
  
Küss mich, küss mich.  
  
Küss mich nur einmal.  
  
Küss mich..  
  
Nur einmal..  
  
Küss mich..  
  
-Mastermind-  
  
Na komm schon Kätzchen, gib mir einen Kuss wenn wir uns das nächste mal sehen hehe. (3)*  
  
Aya grinned. He couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt tired. He put the letter onto his bedside table and leaned back onto his bed, falling asleep only minutes later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of the door opening ripped him out of his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and noticed Ken and Joji coming into the room, trying to be as quiet as they could since they thought he was sleeping. Joji jumped when he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh you're awake!" Ken smiled at him, and to everyone's surprise he actually smiled back.  
  
"Yea guess so."  
  
"So how are you?" Ken grabbed two chairs and pulled them up to Aya's bed.  
  
"Pretty good..... considering the fact that I fainted from the blood loss out of the wound on my back...." Ken turned all pale.  
  
"You what?! Omi said that it was nothing serious, I figured you wanted to get a wound disinfected! You could have died from that! But I wonder how Omi knew, after all he was only in his room.... and then there's still this question how you came here....." Aya looked around for a second, ignoring the questions Ken had asked.  
  
"How's Omi doing anyway?" he asked instead of an answer.  
  
"Pretty good.... I guess. Haven't seen much of him since I brought him up. He looked like he was about to cry or something and I thought it was best to leave him alone. I wouldn't want anybody staring at me when I cry..... especially not my teammates....." Aya shot a death glare at Ken.  
  
"He means....öhm..... teammates as in..... soccer. You see we all play soccer together as a team....." at first Ken looked a little confused, but when he understood what Aya was trying to do he shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother Aya, he knows that we're assassins....."  
  
"He WHAT?! HOW?!" Aya was mad.  
  
"Well basically he found out himself while he was on the computer..... and then I told him the rest after Berserker attacked." Aya sighed and let himself fall back.  
  
"Well I guess now that you're in on the secret you can't leave anymore or Kritiker will take care of you..... and I don't mean feed you through and give you an apartment...... So I guess since you're staying you might as well start helping around the flower shop and everything.... in anyway I have to talk to Manx.... Ken, tell her to come by tomorrow cause I have to have a word with her."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Thanks Ran." Aya only nodded for agreement. Before they could get into the next conversation, the doctor came in and told them that he still had to run a few tests with Aya to see if he could leave the hospital that day or the next.  
  
"If you two want to you can wait in the waiting room or we can call you and tell you if you should come and pick Mr. Fujimiya up."  
  
They both looked at Aya.  
  
"Let them call you if I get to leave...... I can walk home alone anyway."  
  
With that the doctor pushed the two, who were still saying goodbye to Aya, out of the door.  
  
Aya leaned back.  
  
'This is going to take forever to explain to Manx.... why did I have to do it again.... oh right I'm the leader of Weiß....... sigh./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken and Joji had come home and sat down at the table and gotten something to eat. At some point Omi had showed up, taken some of the food and gone back upstairs. Then they had heard that he had locked the door.  
  
Then the phone had rang and the doctor had said that, even though Aya wasn't happy about it, he would have to stay over night.  
  
"So basically we can watch a movie and then go to bed, what do you say?" Ken suggested.  
  
"Sure, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Joji asked back.  
  
"Well, I was sort of thinking of...... basically..... I have absolutely no idea." Joji started laughing.  
  
"Well that really is a good movie......" he said while laughing. Ken looked at him, turning a little red around the nose.  
  
"Well if you know it better, you decide!"  
  
"Hmm ok.... how about The Ring? I heard it's supposed to be a really good movie!"  
  
"Isn't that some horror movie?"  
  
"Yap, but I heard it's really great!."  
  
"Well ok..... I guess they'll have it on I-Control." Ken got up and started walking to the couch, Joji following him. He switched on the TV and had found the movie after only a few seconds.  
  
Joji hid his head behind Kens shoulder. The film was halfway through and Joji was scared to death!  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to watch this movie?!" Ken teased him, but Joji didn't even come out from behind Ken's back.  
  
"Yea, but I didn't know that it was gonna be so scary!!!!" again a scram came from the TV and Joji started shaking a little.  
  
"Hey you know what, I think we shouldn't watch this anymore tonight..... It's better if we go to bed now." Ken got up, but Joji got a hold of his shirt and held him back.  
  
"No..... I'm scared! What if Schwarz comes back! And then the movie scared me!" he looked more like a scared 5 year old than anything else and Ken couldn't help it, he felt sorry for him.  
  
"Well ok you can sleep in my room tonight." Suddenly Joji started smiling out of gratitude.  
  
"Really?! You don't mind?!" it was clear that he was relieved not to have to sleep all by himself. Ken only nodded.  
  
He walked to his room, Joji followed him.  
  
"Well I don't have a spare bed or anything, but I think Omi does. I'll go see if he'll lend it to me." With that Ken was gone.  
  
Joji went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and come back in his sleeping-boxer shorts. As he came back Ken was already in his room again.  
  
"Omi didn't open his door. I guess he was sleeping already, even though I could have sworn I heard him talk. Oh well he must still have had some music running or something. Anyway I guess we'll have to share the bed then."  
  
"That's ok, I don't mind." With that Joji was under the covers, cause he was sort of getting cold.  
  
Ken left for the bathroom too, only to come back after about 10 minutes and lie down next to Joji.  
  
Ken tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he kept glancing over to Joji. Suddenly the younger boys voice ripped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ken-kun? It's really cold. Can I move closer towards you?...... Only if that's ok with you." He added quickly.  
  
"Sure." Ken answered and Joji moved towards Ken, who put his arms around him.  
  
Suddenly Ken noticed his heart beating faster as the younger boy snuggled even closer towards him. Realizing the reason for his fast heartbeat he turned a little red around the nose and quickly moved his lower body away from the boy. He didn't realize it till that moment, but he had been running his thumb over Joji's stomached. Quickly he stopped that too.  
  
"Ken?" Joji turned around to face Ken.  
  
"Yea?" Ken had trouble breathing normally. He wanted to pull away from Joji, so the boy wouldn't notice the reaction his body showed towards being so close to him, but that would have been too obvious so he decided it was the best to simply try and stay cool.  
  
"I love you." The next thing he knew he felt Jojis lips on his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyoshi sat in the Schwarz apartment.  
  
"....... and that is why I offer you to join Schwarz." The older assassin finished.  
  
"Interesting.... but like I said I have absolutely no desire to join." Kiyoshi looked out of the window. He was bored. Crawford had dragged him up here and made him listen to his speech about why Kiyoshi should join Schwarz. He had already said it downstairs and his opinion had not changed. He was not going to work for Schwarz, especially not with Schuldig around.  
  
"Think it over....." Crawford started, but Kiyoshi interrupted him by getting up.  
  
"Done it already...... my answer is no." the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) German - "You missed!"  
  
(2) Dear Abyssinian,  
  
I know, I know your name. I know, I know what you do. I can't sleep, can't eat anymore. I am possessed by your looks.  
  
I know, I know how you feel. I know, I know when you love. Through the keyhole I will sneak to you, to bite into your soul.  
  
My ghost is floating above you, you can save me with a kiss from you.  
  
Kiss me, kiss me. Kiss me only once. Kiss me, kiss me. Kiss me only once.  
  
I know, I know how you sleep. I know, I know how you give. You make my liquids boil, I come crawling on hands and knees.  
  
I know, I know how you smell. I know, I know when you lie. Through the walls I will seek revenge, so I can lie in bed with you.  
  
My ghost is floating above you, you can save me with a kiss from you.  
  
Kiss me, kiss me. Kiss me only once. Kiss me, kiss me. Kiss me only once.  
  
Kiss me.... Only once..... Kiss me......  
  
(3) Come on Kitten, give me a kiss next time we see each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Ok I know I promised this Chappie like last week, but I have a really good excuse!!!!  
  
I had an important test coming up in German and if I fail that one (like I did the Math test *cough*) then I won't have a computer at all! Cause my mom's gonna take away my internet! And on top of that I didn't have any internet for 4 days anyway!  
  
So please don't be mad! This Chappie is actually longer than any other one I wrote up to now!  
  
I hope you like it!  
  
I want to thank *Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar* very much for letting me use his OC Kiyoshi! Of course he's watching out that he's well taken care of! If you guys want to see him you can check him out on this site:  
  
http : // twisted - illusions . goldenyaoihuggle . com / Kiyoshi . html  
  
Simply copy this into your search field and pull it together. ----^--@ This rose is for him.  
  
Anyways please Review and tell me what you think of it this far!!!!!  
  
Oh and one more thing!!! I have a question, just out of curiosity! Who do you like best from the Characters out of this Fanfic? (Schwarz / Weiß / Joji / Kiyoshi)  
  
Bye!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cookie6 - Well I guess you're somehow related to either Crawford or Schuldig cause you seem to have seen the future or read my mind *smiles* --- -^--@  
  
skrya - Yea I decided that Schu was going to be nicer towards Aya when he thinks Aya doesn't notice, of course he's still far away to being so nice to him when he notices, but maybe he'll get over his 'I have to be a macho' thing *grins* Actually I have a cat of my own and he plays with mice a lot! Very often in our yard and then I can watch him from my window which is really fun to do *smile* Thanks I did enjoy my trip and here's a late, but long, Chappie!! ----^--@  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe well I really enjoyed phoning with you, but of course you know that already! I'm still waiting for your story *winks at Koji* *hugs* kissu ----^--@  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx - Hehe well Farfi had fun until Schu showed up, after all he did have to save his kitten, now didn't he?! *grins* I know it's kind of strange, but me and my best friend (even more) like Farfi! But anyway everybody survived and Nagi stayed over night *grins*. About Joji.... oh well..... he really doesn't get dangerous. Kiyoshi is way more dangerous *grins*. ----^--@  
  
Anna Hibiki - Well now the next (but probably last) OC has showed up! I still hope you like my fanfic. Schu is going to be nicer to Aya when he thinks Aya isn't noticing for now, maybe some time he'll do it when Aya is actually noticing *smile*. Anyway Crawfords plan didn't work, after all Nagi spend the night at Omis *grin*. And about Yohji/Omi..... that's just a way too big age difference for me! ----^--@  
  
yaumi - Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this Chappie too! ----^-- @  
  
Silverium - Thanks! I hope you still enjoy reading! ----^--@  
  
XKohakuX - Hehe yea I know Schuldig is just too hot! But Aya is too! And basically any of them *grins* but still Schu is my over all favorite! Well hope the chapter didn't disappoint you! ----^--@  
  
Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar - Thank you so much for letting me use Kiyoshi! I hope it's ok that I changed his details to fit my fanfic! Arigato Gosaimasu! ----^--@ ----^--@  
  
Funeral-Angel - Thanks! Would be really cool if you still like it! ----^--@ 


	18. Der Geist des Kriegers

'Der Geist des Kriegers'  
  
At first Ken was unsure what to do. He liked Joji, but didn't the boy say he was in love with Aya? How come he had just told him that he was in love with him!?  
  
Then again, his body took the decision from him as he pushed himself closer to Joji again, deepening the kiss as he let his tongue slide into Joji's mouth. As soon as he had pushed him towards the mattress again the younger boy suddenly twitched and tried to push Ken away from himself in panic. Ken pulled back and Joji scooted away from him quickly.  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbled looking to the floor. Ken only looked at him in a confused way.  
  
"No I'm sorry I probably understood something wrong." He smiled at Joji and the boy looked up.  
  
"Ken I really fell in love with you, but it's just.... never mind the problem's with me..." he turned a little red.  
  
'He's got to be joking.... he's really in love with me?!' Ken let himself fall back onto the bed.  
  
"Is it.... ok.... if I lie back down here or should I sleep on the couch....?!" he looked out of the window. Ken just lifted up the covers.  
  
"Don't be silly.... you can sleep here."  
  
"Arigato." Joji slid under the covers again and snuggled towards Ken who put his arm around Joji's waist.  
  
"I'm really sorry..... I shouldn't have done that when you kissed me....." Ken closed his eyes and after a few minutes he had gone to sleep.  
  
Silently a tear started running down Jojis cheek and he moved closer towards Ken.  
  
"No it isn't your fault..... but I can't tell you, I don't even want to think about that anymore, but I can't forget either.... I'm so sorry...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was close.... good thing the door was locked." Omi sighed.  
  
"I know.... I really shouldn't be staying here, but I can't go anywhere else either...." Omi looked at Nagi with a questioning expression.  
  
"But don't you live with Schwarz?!"  
  
"Yes, but I can't go back.... if you help the enemy you get kicked out and if Eszet finds out they'll have me killed...." Omi looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Why did you do that Nagi? Why did you have to help?" again tears started running down Omi's cheeks.  
  
"Did you really think I would let Berserker do anything to you?" Nagi tried to smile but already the tears were making their way into his eyes too.  
  
"You idiot! Who cares about me? You shouldn't have tried to save me!" Omi had to hold back not to yell at Nagi. He wasn't really angry he just didn't want anything to happen to Nagi and now it was his fault that his koi was in danger.  
  
"Hey it's ok....." Nagi moved closer towards Omi but the other pushed him away.  
  
"Don't get close to me..... I hate you....." tears were running down his cheeks as he looked at the floor. Nagi moved over and put his arms around Omi's neck. Omi halfheartedly tried to push him away.  
  
"Why did you have to do that? You didn't have to come! Why you idiot?" Omi turned around and pulled Nagi closer towards him.  
  
"I would stick a knife in my chest if I would have to do that to let you live Omittchi....." Nagi petted over Omi's head.  
  
Omi only cried, holding onto Nagi.  
  
Nagi leaned back letting Omi rest his head on the younger boys chest and petting over his head until he finally stopped sobbing, his breathing became regular and he had fallen asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford looked up from the book he was reading as he saw Schu enter the apartment again.  
  
"Where is Nagi?...."  
  
"Why would you think I know? " the German simply walked by him, towards the kitchen.  
  
"Because you seem to know everything that goes on about everyone......" Crawford hissed back. Schuldig shrugged.  
  
"I have a life myself Crawford.... I don't have to control others lives to be happy....." he opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, opening it. "Find out where Nagi is this instant...... this is an order Schuldig...." Crawford turned his attention towards his book again, for him this conversation was done.  
  
"Oh no Crawford..... this conversation is far from done....... I would like to see how you try to make me look for Nagi....." he chuckled softly as he moved out of the kitchen towards his room, the water bottle still in his hand. Suddenly Crawford started smirking evilly as he looked over towards Schu again, lifting his hand up.  
  
Schu heard a sound behind him and saw Crawford sitting there, noticing the little silver objects he had in his hand, glaring slightly as he realized what it was that the older assassin was holding there.  
  
"How did you get those?...." he growled slightly as Crawford played with the keys to Schuldigs car. Crawford just grinned.  
  
"Your bad habit of leaving everything where you put it down made that quite simple Schuldig...... You left them right here on the table you know....."  
  
Schuldig did not like the way Crawford had him in his hand now, growling slightly he moved over to Crawford holding out his hand for the car keys. Crawford chuckled evilly.  
  
"Nanana..... first you tell me where Nagi is then you get your keys back." Crawford was enjoying it, finally the telepath had to do what he told him if he wanted his car, and he knew how fond the German was of it.  
  
"He's with Weiß....."  
  
"Get him." he threw the keys towards the Schwarz redhead and turned his attention to his book once more, Schuldig abandoned the idea of going to his room and instead checked into Aya's thoughts noticing something and moving out the door again without another word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok.... you can leave now." The doctor smiled at Aya as he held the door open for him.  
  
"Arigato...." Aya walked past him.  
  
"Would you like to call someone to pick you up? You can ask at the front desk....."  
  
Aya simply walked by him.  
  
"No thanks..... I'll get home fine by myself." He walked out of the room and by the reception when he noticed he was being watched, he looked around and soon found Schu walking towards him.  
  
"What do you want here?" he looked away from Schu, somehow he felt happy that the Schwarz had come to pick him up, but there was no way he would be telling him this.  
  
"Actually I wanted to pick you up..... but if you don't want me to....." he did as if he pouted and started walking towards the door, Aya, without knowing why he did it, suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Schu's shirt again. His mind was racing, he felt he needed a reason for doing so.  
  
"You here with a car?" Aya finally said, making Schuldig smirk.  
  
"Yes...... why? You want a ride?" Schuldig snickered slightly as he took Aya's hand who at first wanted to protest, but then just walked after Schu towards the red car, parked directly in front of the hospital. Aya frowned.  
  
"Schuldig..... this is where the emergency vehicles are supposed to stop..... This is a No-Parking zone....." Schuldig looked directly at the large sign that made it 100% clear that Aya was right, then smirked and stepped towards the drivers side of the car, looking back at Aya as he stood in the open door of his vehicle.  
  
"Ups...... they should really say that more clearly...... I didn't even see that..... Maybe they should consider putting up a larger sign or something....." he snickered quietly, the Weiß kept a remark about Schuldig needing glasses if he didn't see THAT sign to himself as he got in the car and Schuldig started driving towards the koneko.  
  
While he was driving Schu's hand slipped over to Aya's upper thigh when he was going a steady speed and didn't need to shift gears. Aya leaned towards the touch without realizing that he was actually doing so. The Schwarz smirked to himself drawing circles on Aya's upper thigh with his thumb.  
  
"So kitten... how was it?" he wanted to sound amused but he couldn't completely hide the concern that swung along with these words. Aya heard it right away.  
  
"Fine... I'm alive, ne?..... And it's not like this is the first time I've ever been hurt on a mission...." Aya answered in an emotionless voice although he somehow felt happy that Schu had been worried for him, quickly looking out of the window. When had he become like this, trusting the enemy enough to go with him by own free will, talking to him so freely, and then of course..... he blushed slightly as he thought of the other things he had done with Schu that were definitely NOT something you usually did with your enemies.  
  
"You still consider me your enemy when I'm not with Schwarz at the moment?.... Aya I'm hurt...." he smirked turning his eyes off the road and towards Aya for a moment before looking back again and concentrating on driving, or so it seemed.  
  
"Well you are technically my enemy..." Aya mumbled and to his surprise Schu had heard it and was now smirking, his eyes still on the road.  
  
"When I'm on a mission with Schwarz - yes. Otherwise - no." he stated Matter-Of-Factly.  
  
"Mhmmm." Aya was too far off in thoughts to actually say anything back, simply watching everything fly by as Schu speed up even more.  
  
"Sooo have any plans for tonight?" Schuldig smirked, knowing already what the answer would be. Aya blinked a little as he heard Schu's words, turning to face him finally taking his attention off the window.  
  
"Not really." The Weiß replied, making Schuldigs grin even wider.  
  
"Good...." was all he got back from the other man before Schu stopped answering and concentrated fully on driving again, getting close to the koneko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yohji walked though his room, dropping his clothes on the floor, before putting a towel around his waist and opening the door, not even noticing the snow owl that had been watching him from the next housetop and now flew around to the other side of the building from where it could look directly into the bathroom, at least able to see part of the shower, it heard the door open and suddenly saw Schuldig step into the shower, and someone else follow, though it couldn't see him it was certain it had to be the blonde as he had gotten ready to get in the shower earlier. It saw Schu leaning in front before trying to pull the other person into the shower with him. It tried to see more but Schu just closed the shower curtain and turned on the water, pulling the other person against himself, his hands gliding over the others body, then suddenly Schu got out of the shower and closed the window. The snow owl made a sound of angry disappointment as it flew down into a side street where no one was watching and turned back into its original form as a white-haired young man. Kiyoshi growled deeply..... now he was sure that Schuldig had something going with that blonde he had met in the park......  
  
'Oh well.... if he thinks so much of him I'll just have to get that guy to cheat on Schuldig..... shouldn't be too hard.... And then again..... maybe I should change my mind concerning Schwarz.....' he grinned evilly as he started walking again. He would check by Crawford about it later, right now he felt like roaming around for a little while.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you insane or do you just wanna provoke the rest of Weiß into killing you?" Aya glared at Schu angrily, letting himself be pulled against the German though, making Schu snicker.  
  
"The door is locked and they know you're in the shower..... do you really think they're gonna come storming in here....?" Aya sighed and leaned back.  
  
"I guess not... though you do deserve to be threatened...." he grinned at Schu, the Schwarz merely lifted an eyebrow.  
  
/Well someone's been spending too much time with me definitely..../ he thought to himself and couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Soooo I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with me tonight...." Schu grinned as he kissed down Aya's neck, his hands running over the Weiß's stomach.  
  
"Not really..." Aya tried to sound as if he really didn't give a damn about what Schuldig was doing but he couldn't help purring a little, leaning towards Schu's touch.  
  
"Good.... I'll meet you at the Black Kitten at 8...." Schuldig turned Aya around and kissed him deeply, sucking softly on his lower lip. Aya parted his lips but suddenly felt Schu move away from him. He opened his eyes and stared at the Schwarz who was drying off and getting dressed, making Schu smirk again.  
  
"Sorry Kitten.... I gotta go do something first.... See ya at 8." With that Schu opened the window and was jumped out. Aya caught himself in a few seconds and decided to finish his shower quickly, then getting out and drying off also, walking to his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he opened the door, Yohji was standing in front of it.  
  
"That took you long enough...." Yohji didn't sound too happy about having to wait in the hall the whole time but Aya chose to ignore the comment and kept walking towards his room. He had just reached and put his hand on the doorknob when he heard Ken in the hallway behind him.  
  
"Hey Aya! Manx is already here.... she's waiting in the Mission room."  
  
"Hai... I'll get dressed and go downstairs right away.... tell her it will only take a second." Aya opened the door and went into his room, locking the door after himself, almost expecting Schuldig to be there somewhere, but to his surprise the Schwarz wasn't.  
  
/Sorry Kitten.... like I said I gotta do something first..../ Aya frowned.  
  
'Stop listening to my thoughts!'  
  
/And what am I supposed to do for fun?..../ he snickered quietly.  
  
'What you do for fun isn't my concern and now get out of my mind..... you're not the only one who has something to do....' Aya put on his regular clothes, ignoring the whistling that Schu did in his mind when he dropped the towel. After he had dressed and gotten rid of Schu's mental presence he walked down the stairs to the basement that was Weiß's mission room, seeing Manx already as he stepped down the first few steps.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about so desperately that Siberian got me here right away?" Manx crossed her arms in front of her chest as she tapped her foot.  
  
"It's about Joji.... he knows that we're assassins." Aya said, leaning against the wall. Manx looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Why in all the world did you tell him?!" Manx sounded slightly hysterical, Aya stayed completely calm.  
  
"I didn't..... he found out himself on the PC and after Berserker attacked Siberian told him the rest." Manx was speechless for a second but before she could say anything Aya continued.  
  
"He won't tell anybody, Kritiker has no reason to worry...." Manx nodded slowly, still not sure what to make of what she had just heard. For the first time in a long while she was unsure what to do about something. She thought that she could trust Aya if he said that Joji was not going to tell anyone but she wasn't sure what Persia would say when she told him.  
  
"Well ok.... I'll go talk to Persia about it.... I'll be back to tell you if he decided we had to..... rid the problem.... have a nice day Abyssinian." Manx turned and left without another word. Aya followed up shortly afterwards.  
  
'Well that surely went better than I had expected it to....'  
  
He had just gotten up the stairs when he saw Omi waiting for him at the top.  
  
"Aya.... I need to talk to you.... do you have a few minutes?" Omi didn't look at him but instead was staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Aya merely nodded.  
  
"Thank you...."Omi almost whispered as he turned to go to his room, Aya following him.  
  
"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Aya asked as Omi opened the door to his room and went inside, Aya following him, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, Omi quickly shutting the door after him. Nagi was sitting on Omi's bed with an unsure look on his face.  
  
"Nagi..... He came to save me and now he can't go back to Schwarz...." Omi looked at the floor, Aya said nothing for a few minutes, then finally he spoke really quietly.  
  
"He can't stay here Omi, you know that....."  
  
"But...!" Omi started but was interrupted by Aya.  
  
"No.... he's a Schwarz.... He can't stay."  
  
"Aya I love him! I can't let him be killed by Schwarz!" Omi looked at the Weiß leader with a shocked expression, but Aya simply shook his head.  
  
"What you feel for him doesn't matter right now. He's the enemy..... He's not staying here." Aya turned to leave the room.  
  
"Aya...." Omi's voice sounded pleading and somewhat afraid.  
  
"Have him leave by tonight...." with that Aya left the room, closing the door after himself. Something inside him told him that he had not been right to be so harsh towards Omi but he couldn't let a Schwarz live with them.... as he entered his room his thoughts had drifted to Schuldig. He stared wondering.  
  
'Would he have let him live here?.... Probably not.... or maybe?....' he sighed at his thoughts. When had he started to give a damn about the fates of their enemies, especially the fate of a certain German redhead. He lay down on his bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Schuldig smirked at Ayas thoughts.  
  
'Interesting kitten.... really interesting....' he snickered quietly before turning his attention to the actual reason he was here.  
  
/Neh, Nagi.... Crawford says he wants you to come back..../  
  
Omi stared at Nagi's expression when the younger boy suddenly went pale.  
  
'Schuldig.... I can't.... he'll kill me I've betrayed Schwarz.....' Schuldig sighed at Nagi's thoughts.  
  
/He won't if you come back now..... Don't be stupid chibi..... come down here and lets get back.... I don't have all night to wait out here for you and even if I did I wouldn't do it..... so get down here now or stay there..../ Nagi walked towards the window.  
  
'Hai.... I'll be down in a second....' Nagi turned towards Omi who was still staring at him unable to say anything.  
  
"Gomen..... Schuldig has come to get me to go back.... he says Crawford won't do anything if I come along now...." Nagi looked away, suddenly feeling Omi's lips on his and letting his eyes fall shut. After a few seconds Omi broke the kiss, smiling again.  
  
"Hai.... go on.... I'll write you an e-mail....." Nagi nodded as an answer and opened the door, using his power to let himself drift down onto the ground next to Schuldig.  
  
"Finally.... you really took your time there.... can we get going now?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"Hm..." was all Schuldig gave as an answer, walking towards his car, Nagi following him.  
  
"That was really stupid of you chibi, you know that?!"  
  
"Hai....."  
  
"Don't do it again..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyoshi walked in after Crawford had opened the door for him.  
  
"I've changed my mind...." he started, Crawford merely lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You've decided to join Schwarz?" Kiyoshi nodded.  
  
"Hai I've decided to join Schwarz...." Crawford seemed pleased.  
  
"Fine.... will you live here?" again Kiyoshi nodded.  
  
"It would only seem proper, wouldn't it?" Crawford shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me.... you can live here or at your own place... which ever you prefer..."  
  
"I prefer to live here..... I'll be getting my things later....."  
  
"Do so.... what made you change your mind anyway?!" Crawford had sat down again, not facing Kiyoshi anymore.  
  
"It's none of your business.... I've joined.... my reasons are not relevant to you.... now if you don't mind, I'd like to know where my room is...."  
  
"Third door to the left..." Crawford answered, not even looking up from the book he was reading, Kiyoshi turned and left into his room. An evil grin on his lips.  
  
'Well now.... let's se what Schuldig says once he finds this out....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After he had waited for Schuldig to come back for about an hour Kiyoshi was getting bored. He got up and left the apartment without as much as a glance at Crawford. Only minutes after he had left the apartment Schuldig and Nagi came back but he didn't see them anymore. He was heading towards the Koneko as he expected Schuldig to be there. When he arrived the first thing he noticed was not Schu, but instead Yohji standing in the shop by himself. He couldn't suppress a grin as he walked into the shop.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Yohji called as he heard the door open, turning around, suddenly facing Kiyoshi who was grinning at him.  
  
"What do YOU want!?...." suddenly Yohji remembered that he was probably a customer and let a fake smile appear on his lips. "I mean of course.... can I help you?" Kiyoshi snickered.  
  
"Hai.... I'd like to have some flowers....." Yohji was about to roll his eyes but suppressed it.  
  
'No shit.... what else would he come into a FLOWERSHOP for......' he thought but instead he answered "Which flowers were you thinking about?"  
  
"Which flowers do you like best?....." Kiyoshi replied, leaning onto the counter, his head rested on his arms and his hair falling over his back and shoulders. For a second Yohji stared at him but caught himself almost instantly.  
  
"Cattleya..." Yohji answered automatically. Kiyoshi nodded in agreement and the blonde turned around to make the bouquet.  
  
"Any special specifications?" he asked, still not looking at the other again.  
  
"Hmmmm just make it so you would like it....." Kiyoshi answered, Yohji was a little startled by the request, but started to make a bouquet as he liked it. After he had turned around he put it in front of Kiyoshi who grinned at him, holding the money towards him. Yohji took the money and gave Kiyoshi the change back. He was slightly startled as the white-haired young man turned around and went to the door without taking his flowers with him.  
  
"Hey.... you forgot your bouquet...." Yohji called after him out of reflex. Kiyoshi turned and grinned.  
  
"No I didn't forget it.... it's for you.... see you round...." Kiyoshi winked at Yohji and with that he left the shop.  
  
Yohji stared at the flowers in front of him when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Who was that?" Ken stepped into the shop though the backdoor.  
  
"I have no clue... I've only seen the guy once....." Yohji was still slightly startled.  
  
"Hmmm well you seem to have made a good impression on him." Ken teased and Yohji grinned back.  
  
"Hai.... so it would seem.... You don't have shift though, why are you down here?" Yohji pushed away the thoughts about Kiyoshi and grinned at Ken, who smiled back.  
  
"If you want me to leave you just have to say so...." Yohji shook his head.  
  
"I never said I wanted you to leave.... I only asked you why you came down here..."  
  
"I thought you may need some help in the shop." Ken replied truthfully.  
  
"That's nice of you but as you can see there's not many - as in absolutely no - customers there right now..... but I would find it great if you would stay and talk for a while maybe...." Yohji added quickly, Ken nodded.  
  
"Hai.... I don't see why not ." he smiled at Yohji.  
  
"Sooo.... what have you been up to?" Yohji started the conversation, leaning on the counter with his elbows.  
  
"Not much.... " Ken looked away, making Yohji frown.  
  
"Then just tell me about it...." the soccer player shook his head.  
  
"I really don't think you'd be interested..."  
  
"I really think I am...." Ken sighed. There was just no point in arguing with Yohji.  
  
"Joji and I talked....." Yohji lifted an eyebrow as if he were trying to say *You're getting at?!*.  
  
"He told me that he loved me....." Yohji's jaw almost dropped but he had himself under control right away again.  
  
"And what do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.... but.... I think I may love him also....." Yohji turned away from Ken, gazing at the flower bouquet next to him then suddenly he turned back towards Ken and grinned, the flowers now in his hand.  
  
"That's great for you..... well I wonder if he'll ever show up again...." Yohji lifted up the flowers and Ken smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks.... I think I'll go upstairs now though...." Yohji nodded.  
  
"Hai...." Ken nodded back and turned around, leaving the shop and going back upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyoshi walked though the basement, searching for Farfarello, finding him in a corner only seconds later. He was tied up in his straitjacket, staring at some point on the wall. Kiyoshi cleared his throat but the Irishman didn't react.  
  
"Hello Farfarello....." he started. One golden eye fixed on him as Farfarello turned his gaze to look at who had come down.  
  
"How are you?...." Kiyoshi tried again.  
  
"Who are you?" Farfarello asked instead of an answer.  
  
"Kiyoshi Makoto."  
  
"What do you want here?" Farfarello's gaze upon him made him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't show it.  
  
"I've joined Schwarz.... I simply wanted to meet you...."  
  
"Liar...." Farfarello answered quietly.  
  
"Oh.... and why would you call me a liar?!" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because you didn't just come down here to meet me..... you want something else..." the Irishman had turned his gaze away from Kiyoshi and was now looking at the wall again.  
  
"Fine.... I've come to talk to you...." Kiyoshi answered, making Farfarello chuckle quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?" the way Farfarello was behaving irritated Kiyoshi, to say the least.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me?...." Farfarello didn't look at him when he answered.  
  
"About Schuldig.... I was wondering if...." he started but was interrupted by Farf.  
  
"I don't know anything about what the German does or doesn't do..... it's not my concern....." With that Farfarello closed his eyes and it seemed he had gone to sleep right there. Kiyoshi growled deeply but then turned and left the basement, not paying any more attention to Farfarello.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya had been in his room for some time now, sitting at his desk, a pen in his hand and a piece of paper in front of him, still blank though. Aya wanted to write something but couldn't think of anything to write down. A quiet knock on his door got his attention and he got up to answer it. When he opened the door he found himself facing Joji.  
  
"Ran...." Joji looked at the floor. It had seemed as if it was a good idea to talk to Aya when he had thought about it, but now that he was actually facing the other man he wasn't so sure anymore and felt more like running away.  
  
"Hm?" Aya answered.  
  
"Nothing.... sorry for bothering you...." Joji had already turned around when Aya finally said something.  
  
"It's ok.... I'm not angry at you.... what did you want to say?...." Joji froze for a second then turned around.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." He answered automatically.  
  
"About what?" Aya stepped back, motioning for him to come in. Joji went by Aya, who closed the door, and leaned against Aya's desk.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay.... the last 5 years weren't great and I'm just happy that's finally over now....." Joji looked at his feet.  
  
"If you wanna talk about it..... go ahead.... I'll listen...." the redhead had no idea why he had said that, when he sat down on his bed. Suddenly tears started running down Joji's cheeks. Aya looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"It was terrible! You have no idea what all I had to do to be able to sleep indoors and have some food!" Joji sobbed quietly.  
  
"Like I sad.... I'll listen if you want to tell me....." Joji looked at Aya.  
  
"Thanks....." he wiped away a few tears with his sleeve before beginning to tell Aya about the last 3 years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Joji had left Aya sat back down at his desk and took up the paper and pen again, starting to write on the paper in front of him. He didn't actually realize what he was writing till he was half though and then he decided on continuing anyway. After he had finally finished it was almost 7.30 and he got dressed and left the house walking towards the club Schuldig had told him to come to. When he arrived he went inside and took a seat at the bar, ordering himself a drink and closing his eyes for a second.  
  
"Well, well...... look who we have here..... right on time....." Schuldig sat down on the seat next to Aya. Aya opened his eyes and took out the letter he had taken with him, pushing it towards Schuldig. The Schwarz took it and opened it, beginning to read.  
  
*Mastermind, (1)  
  
Gebenedeite Dunkelheit,  
  
die Nacht ist klar und heilig.  
  
Ich spür so sehr, es ist jetzt Zeit,  
  
nun fügt sich alles eilig.  
  
Ich leugne nicht mehr, was ich bin,  
  
ich diene meiner Sache.  
  
Mein Leben hatte nur den Sinn,  
  
dass ich heut Nacht erwache.  
  
Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht,  
  
flammt durch die Nacht,  
  
nehmt Euch in acht,  
  
ich hab die Macht!  
  
Ich spür so eine wilde Lust.  
  
Ich zittre vor Verlangen,  
  
mit starkem Arm und breiter Brust  
  
mein Schicksal einzufangen.  
  
Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht...  
  
Gebenedeite Dunkelheit,  
  
die Nacht ist klar und heilig.  
  
Ich bin jetzt außerhalb der Zeit...  
  
Ich unterwerf mich meiner Pflicht,  
  
ich muss dies Werk vollenden;  
  
so hell erstrahlt mein Strafgericht,  
  
es soll euch alle blenden!  
  
Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht...  
  
-Abyssinian-*  
  
Schuldig grinned as he looked up at Aya.  
  
"I take this means you finally see that you're mine?!" he smirked at Aya, but Aya shook his head.  
  
"It merely means I've decided on thinking about it......" he suddenly felt the Germans lips on his. Slowly he began to play with some strains of Schuldig's hair, parting his lips.  
  
The Schwarz kissed him back hungrily before pulling back and grinning.  
  
"Well then I'd say we see if you mean what you say, ne?" he turned to the barkeeper.  
  
"Get me a room key...." the barkeeper nodded and left. Aya raised an eyebrow making Schuldig smirk again.  
  
"You really don't waist time, do you?....."  
  
"Why should I?" Schuldig turned around and took the key from the barkeeper, taking Aya's hand and pulling him after himself towards the back. Suddenly pushing him against a wall and kissing him again deeply.  
  
'Don't you think you should at least wait till we're in the room?!' Schuldig snickered quietly.  
  
/Why?/  
  
'Because I say so......' Aya growled mentally.  
  
/I don't see you protesting you know..../ suddenly Schuldig was pushed away by Aya.  
  
"You don't?!..... Well then I wonder why I just pushed you away....." he grinned at the German who frowned back.  
  
"Fine..... be like that....." suddenly he was grinning again as he pulled Aya into the room, locking it after them and beginning to kiss Aya again, slowly opening the buttons of the others shirt and letting it slip to the floor, moving further towards the bed until he finally pushed the Weiß onto the bed with a smirk, lying down over him and kissing down his chest. Aya's fingers tightened in Schuldigs hair as he began to suck softly on Aya's neck after some time.  
  
The younger man moved his groin against Schuldigs.  
  
/You know for someone who doesn't want this you sure are eager...../ he snickered quietly.  
  
'Shut up and just do it.....' Schuldig opened Aya's pants and let slid them down also kissing him again deeply.  
  
/Your wish is my command....../  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(1) Blessed darkness, the night is clear and holy. I sense so much, now it is the time, now everything submits hastily.  
  
I do not deny any more what I am, I serve my thing. My life's only the sense is to awake tonight.  
  
The spirit of the warrior has awoken, blazes by the night, beware, I have the power!  
  
I sense so a wild desire. I shudder from desire, With strong arms and a broad chest, I will catch my destiny.  
  
The spirit of the warrior has awoken...  
  
Blessed darkness, the night is clear and holy. Now I am beyond the time... I subjugate to my destiny, I need to complete this task, My criminal court shines so brightly, It should blind you all! The spirit of the warrior has awoken....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: I finally finished my next Chapter and I know it took like forever but Schu was being an extremely lazy muse *sighs* I apologize sincerely for making you all wait so long and I sure hope the Chappie was worth it.... Personally I think it sucked but whatever *blushes*  
  
Anyways thanks please review and tell me what you think! And thanks for reading so far!!!  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Koji-chan - Hehe hai Joji's really not a bad kid..... just slightly confused and with evil hormones *coughs* no really he just doesn't know what to think and has had a rough time the last three years so he just wants some affection.... *grins* I'm actually thinking about making an NC- 17 version of this fic and posting it on a different site but that's just an idea right now and still far from actually happening..... but if enough people say they would want it I'd do it *smiles* ----^--@  
  
Just a Bastard - Thank you! I hope you still like it! ----^--@  
  
skrya - Sankyoo *blushes* I hope you still like the story and I promise to post quicker next time! Cross my heart hope to die..... *smiles* ----^--@  
  
Misura - Hehe well Kiyoshi IS a very dangerous character sometimes *grins* why exactly Crawford wants him in Schwarz I haven't figured out yet but I'm sure he has his good reasons *smiles* yea I know what you're talking about.... I tend to idealize Schuldig so yea I really know what you're talking bout *grins* lol actually I'm writing on a Sirius Black/Remus Lupin fanfiction right now for my best friends birthday she wanted one! ----^--@  
  
Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar - Thanks *blushes* I'm really happy I got him IC but you know that already, ne Nee-chan? *smiles* Anyways I'm happy you liked the Chapter and hope you'll like the ones that are coming up also! Btw your fic is great! *just finished reading it* ----^--@  
  
Yami Kaosu - *grins* thank you so much for the compliment! Well Joji falling in love fast mostly has something to do with his past cause he wants to feel loved. You'll find out about his past probably in the next chapter or latest the one after that. *smirks* You'll see but I don't think I'm giving away much of a secret if I tell you they will end up together, Yohji and Kiyoshi that is. *blinks* to be honest I have no clue how long Omi and Nagi have been together exactly, probably a few weeks *smiles* ---- ^--@  
  
XKohakuX - *nodds* Hai I totally agree that's why Yohji's gonna get Kiyoshi! *smiles* Sorry for the long wait with the chapter I'll try not to let that happen again! And thanks for reading so far I hope you still like it! ----^--@  
  
yaumi - GOMENE!!!! *hides* blame it all on Schuldig! He's such a lazy muse!! I'll update faster this time though.... probably 1 week and I'll have the next chapter finished *smiles* hope you still are enjoying the fic! ----^--@  
  
RuByMoOn17 - Thank you! I hope you still like it! *smiles* ----^--@  
  
Zee4 - Thank you so much for adding me to your Favs! *is happy* hehe hai Kiyoshi's cool and he will end up with Yohji I can promise you that! ----^-- @ 


End file.
